Dale's journey
by Shirley007
Summary: After a hundred years of loneliness, Dale finally finds the love of his life. But who is she and why is she so similar to his mother? Sequel of I'll find you. Dale/Emily and B/J
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**Here's the prologue to the sequel of I'll find you.**

**It's the same as the epilogue, but it just belongs in this story as well.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dale POV**

Time passes quickly when you are immortal, but it can also move at a snails pace.

The first fifty years of my existence moved at such a fast pace, that I had hardly any time to reflect on the things happening around me. But these last fifty years have been a drag. I find myself longing for a love like my parents. My mother, Bella Whitlock is the most beautiful woman imaginable and she loves me unconditionally. I once told my uncly Edward how I longed to find a woman as caring, loving and wonderful as my mother and he started going on and on about Oedipus and his unhealthy love for his mother. After I convinced him that I was in no way lusting after my own mother, he finally dismissed me. I didn't want to speak with my father about my loneliness and how I strived to find a woman like my mother, since he would get all lovey dovey and start gushing about her like there was no tomorrow. So I went to talk to my uncle Emmett. Big mistake! He kept talking about Edward and how he was a hundred year old virgin when he met my mother. Then he told me there was nothing wrong with just getting my rocks off with random women, while waiting for the right girl.

I end up running out of his room with my cheeks aflame.

So I just gave up. I didn't talk to anyone about my loneliness after that.

I was glad to know that I had an emotional shield, thus avoiding uncomfortable talks with my father or aunt Mary.

I worked as a Gym teacher at Forks high school, with my mother and father. Mom taught English and dad taught History. Today my world would get turned upside down.

We were sitting in the staff room during lunch. The Whitlocks occupying there own table as usual, since the other teachers seemed to be slightly intimidated by my parents, who pretended to be my brother and sister in law.

"It's curious. She reminds me so much of you, darlin'." Dad said as he gazed into her eyes. This used to make me sick to my stomach, but now it would just increase the longing I felt for a love like theirs. Their love was greater than any I had ever seen and although the other couples in our family loved each other unconditionally, the love my parents shared always seemed to be more.

"The new girl?" My mom asked, while batting her eyelashes at my dad.

"Uhuh." He answered huskily, the lust he was sending out wasn't helping me keep my cool either. I had to suffer through lunch besides my parents, with a massive boner thanks to my father. _How sick is that?_

"What's her name?" I croaked out, effectively bursting their bubble. _Thank God!_

"Emily Swan." Dad answered, never taking his eyes of my mother.

"Swan?" She repeated as she got lost in thought.

"Oh, I have her in my class later." I told my dad, not interrupting my mothers reflective moments.

"Who are her parents? Grandparents?" Mom asked.

"How would I know, darlin'? Maybe, we should contact Phil. Have him search the net for a bit or hack into the private files at City Hall?" Dad suggested, mom just nodded.

Dad sent a text to Phil and then the bell sounded, alerting us to go to class.

I headed to the gym and started prepping the room. I was going to let the girls play some volleybal, while the boys had to run laps.

When I finished, I turned towards my students, scanning the crowd for the new girl so I could sign her slip first. My eyes finally rested on a gorgeous girl with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. She did resemble my mother, but that hardly meant she was internally beautiful as well. I crooked my finger in a gesture to make her come over.

"Miss Swan, I presume?" I asked as I held out my hand to take her slip.

As she handed it over, her hand brushed mine and an electric current ran through my entire body.

"Y-y-yes, sir." She said as she looked at her feet and blushed deliciously. She was utterly adorable.

"Did you just move here?" I asked, while signing the slip.

"No, I was just homeschooled untill recently." She answered. I was becoming quickly intrigued with this girl before me and then she bit her lip. _Damn it! That's so hot!_

_Oh fuck! I think I just fell for a student! Not just any student! One of mine! This is so mixed up! Dammit! Why didn't I just enroll high school like all the other times?!_

I handed her back her slip and as her hand brushed mine once again, I knew. This was the one for me!

* * *

**I've gotten so many responses that I just couldn't leave you guys in suspense.**

**There will be plenty of Bella and Jasper in the story as well, but the main focus will be Dale.**

**I hope you guys will like it.**

**Love.**

**Shirley  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Family

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**DPOV**

"Y-y-yes, sir." She said as she looked at her feet and blushed deliciously. She was utterly adorable.

"Did you just move here?" I asked, while signing the slip.

"No, I was just homeschooled untill recently." She answered. I was becoming quickly intrigued with this girl before me and then she bit her lip.

_Damn it! That's so hot!_

_Oh fuck! I think I just fell for a student! _

_Not just any student! One of mine! _

_This is so mixed up! _

_Dammit! Why didn't I just enroll high school like all the other times?!_

I handed her back her slip and as her hand brushed mine once again, I knew. This was the one for me!

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

Ever since meeting Emily I had been totally out of it. I hardly noticed what happened around me as I got lost in daydreams of this rare beauty that shared the same last name as my grandfather. The same name my mother just to go by.

On the drive home, my dad had noticed that something was not quite right with me. Although I could shield my emotions from him, I couldn't hide the emotions on my face.

"Dale, what's wrong?" He asked as he turned towards me.

"Nothing." Was my elusive and not so brilliant answer.

My mom crawled over her seat and came to sit beside me in the backseat.

"Honey, what's going on?" She asked as she looked at me with the full force of her worrying gaze. I could never lie to my mother and she damn well knew it too.

"It's the new girl." I said as I pulled at a seam of my pants.

"The new girl?" My mom prodded, while biting her lip. I could see the crease between her brows as her nerves started to kick in and although I knew she was hiding her emotions from my dad, I could feel the unease that came over her.

I sighed dramatically, but offered no further explanation.

Ofcourse, I should have known my mom wouldn't leave it at that and in no time we parked in front of the Swan Residence.

"We need to talk to Phil and your grandfather. Are you coming or are you going somewhere else?" My dad said as he pulled my mother out of the car, who still looked ready to pounce for more information.

"I think I'll head to the Cullen home. See you later." I said as I took off in the woods.

Three minutes later and the house came into my line of sight. I slowed my pace and walked towards the door. Not bothering to knock, I headed inside and straight to uncle Edward and aunt Mary's room.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Who was this girl?_

_What would this mean?_

_Was she really related to us?_

_Had she come to expose us?_

_Why did she look like me?_

_What the fuck is going on here?_

I stared Phil down as he struggled to unlock the files involving one Emily Isabella Swan.

I was getting more agitated with every second and I started to lose control of my shield. Chairs got knocked back, the table moved and all because I couldn't control myself and had expanded my shield without meaning to.

Finally, Phil smiled as he looked at me and made a stupid fist in the air.

_Men!_

"So what have you got?" I asked as I impatiently tapped my fingers on his desk.

"This goes way back, sweetie. Are you ready for this? There are some unknown facts, that might surprise you and your dear old daddy." Phil said. Charlie quickly ran down the stairs, not wanting to miss out on this.

We both nodded and Phil turned back to his computer screen.

"Emily Isabella Swan is the daughter of one Melody Jackson and Carl John Swan." Ofcourse those names meant absolutely nothing to us, so he continued.

"Carl John Swan, only child to Emily Rathbone and Hugh Charlie Swan. Hugh Charlie Swan, brother to Isabella Susan Swan and oldest child of Susan Fairchild and John Bryant Swan." Charlie and I still looked uncomprehending at Phil.

_Who are these people? _

_It has been a hundred years, Bella!_

_Yes, but ..._

_But nothing! Shut up and listen!_

_Ok!_

"Here's the good part." Phil said, positively beaming as he looked up at us "John Bryant Swan, biological son of Marie Hyacinth Thompson and Cary John Swan. Biological brother of Charles Hugh Swan. Adopted age two by Marianne and Jules Bronson."

We were both staring with out mouths agape at Phil telling us our unknown family history. Charlie looked ready to explode.

"Are you telling me I had a brother?" He yelled at Phil.

"Yes, he was given up for adoption 5 years before you were born. You're parents were 14 and 16 years old. Maybe they doubted the capacity to raise him properly. It says here, he took use of his birth name after the death of his adopted parents, at the age of 16." Phil said.

"Then why didn't he look for us? I was 11 according to you. He could have found us easily. He knew his last name for God's sake! How could I not have known this?" Charlie was yelling and pacing. It hurt me to see my father so distraught.

"I think he did have knowledge of you. Apparently the Swans are living at your old adress. Your brother inherited everything after you two passed away." Phil just had to add fuel to the fire.

My father blew up and started punching holes in the wall. He had also lost control of his power, since I couldn't feel my shield any more.

"Dad, calm down. Maybe, he was scared to approach you. Maybe, he felt rejected. You don't know the kind of life he led and should not judge him. Besides, the man is long gone. Please, daddy, calm down." I pleaded as I put my hand on his shoulder in what was to be a comforting gesture. Charlie flinched away from my touch and turned his fury on me.

"Don't you tell me what to think or feel, Isabella! I had a brother out there! Things could have been very different if I had known these things! For years I was lonely and life had no meaning, while you were shipped off to Arizona and I waisted away in this town! I could have had comfort of an older brother. I could have had a godchild perhaps. You could have had the pleasure of playing with nieces and nephews! Don't you dare tell me what to feel!" He shouted, before running out and into the woods.

I fell to my knees as I started sobbing for all my father had lost and my own inability to ease his troubles. I never knew how my absence had affected him so and to hear him telling me about his pains, made me feel like a bad daughter. Jasper took me in his arms as he rocked me gently, all the while whispering soothing words. He didn't try to send me waves of calm, since my shield would only block them, but his touch alone did more than his manipulations could ever do.

As my sobs died down and I finally started to relax against me, he kissed the crown of my head and I thanked the lord above for giving me this wonderful man, who always knew exactly what to do to ease my troubles.

* * *

**So what are you guys thinking?**

**Told you there would be a lot of Bella and Jasper in this story as well.**

**Ofcourse, the main focus is Dale.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love **

**Shirley**


	3. Chapter 3 : Emily

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. Not now, not ever. Too bad, don't ya think :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

He shouted, before running out and into the woods. I fell to my knees as I started sobbing for all my father had lost and my own inability to ease his troubles. I never knew how my absence had affected him so and to hear him telling me about his pains, made me feel like a bad daughter. Jasper took me in his arms as he rocked me gently, all the while whispering soothing words. He didn't try to send me waves of calm, since my shield would only block them, but his touch alone did more than his manipulations could ever do.

As my sobs died down and I finally started to relax against me, he kissed the crown of my head and I thanked the lord above for giving me this wonderful man, who always knew exactly what to do to ease my troubles.

* * *

**Continued :**

**EmPOV (Emily)**

_He laughed as we ran along the beach together. His blond hair whipped seductively around his face. One of his unruly locks hung in his face and the urge to touch him became too much to deny. I gently stroked his cheek, before getting the lock out of his face. His chocolate brown eyes smoldered as he gazed at me with such intensity that heath started to pool between my legs._

"_Emily." He breathed, before crushing his lips to mine. _

_Massive waves of heath came over me as I moaned in his mouth. _

_Abruptly he pulled back and stared at me._

"_W-W-What's wrong?" I stammered as I lowered my gaze to my feet. I listened to the crashing of the waves against the shore as I awaited his answer. When he still hadn't spoken, I peeked up, only to find him gone._

I woke up crying again. Ever since the first day of school, where I met Coach Whitlock, I can't seem to get him out of my mind, or my dreams even. For 2 weeks I've woken up crying over him, when he never once gave me indication of being attracted to me.

After he questioned me that first day, he didn't even look at me twice. During class, he would reprimand me, whenever I tripped over my own two feet, but he would always be facing the wall as he scolded me. I thought it odd, but never mentioned it.

He was insanely gorgeous and when I wanted to scream at him for being impolite and to face me when speaking to me, a lump would always get caught in my throat as I gazed at his beauty. His brother, who was my History teacher was also insanely gorgeous, but he never had the pull I felt with Coach Whitlock. Other female students would fawn over both Whitlock brothers, since they were so similar, while male students would keep on gushing about the English teacher. One of my friends, Gregory Newton, would always go on and on about how nice she is and then one day he kept on talking about how much she looks like me.

Kelly Mallory, bitch extraordinary, quickly shot down that direction of thought as she compared me to the ugly duckling and Mrs. Whitlock to a beautiful Swan.

She was right ofcourse. Mrs. Swan has gorgeous wavy chestnut hair with streaks of red, while my chestnut hair just hung limp and lacked volume. Her golden eyes seemed to pierce through you and were like bottomless pools, while my boring brown eyes held no depth what so ever. Her pale ivory skin held no flaw, while my pale skin was marred with several scars, due to my clumsy way. I shook myself out of my reverie as my annoying clock started to beep and quickly got up to start my morning routine. After a quick shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I quickly made my way outside.

"Em, get back in here, young lady!" I heard my dad shout from the kitchen. I grumbled, but obeyed anyway.

"Eat!" was all he said, as he pushed a plate of eggs in front of me.

My mother crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked at me.

I hurried to breakfast and after my parents were satisfied with the amount of nutrition I had consumed, I ran outside and jumped into my black Chevrolet Aveo. It was a small car, but I loved it anyway.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I was immediately flanked by Gregory Newton and Nicky Cheney.

"Hey Emily." Nicky said as she pecked me on the cheek. Nicky was such a sweet girl, she had befriended me on the first day and in only two weeks time, she had become like a sister to me.

"Em baby, did you have time to ask your dad about the movies on friday?" Gregory asked as he ackwardly patted my back.

"Oh, Greg! I totally forgot! I'll ask him tonight for sure." I told him quickly, before linking my arm with Nicky and pulling her into the building where our History class was.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Nicky started her daily routine of hyperventilating outside of Mr. Whitlock's classroom. She had a major crush on both of the Whitlock brothers and couldn't help herself from doing this every damn day. She didn't have the same Gym class as me, but I had no doubt in my mind this happened each time before she had PE as well. In all honesty, I had difficulty breathing around Coach Whitlock myself.

"It'll be alright, Nick. It's only for an hour. We'll get through it together." I told her as I rubbed her back and helped her focus on her breathing.

When she finally settled down, we walked inside and took our seats at the back of the class.

Mr. Whitlock looked at Nicky with concern for a moment, before looking at me.

I didn't understand the emotions in his eyes whenever he looked at me, but he never really treated me differently from others, so I tried not to think of it too much.

"Well, seeing as miss Cheney and miss Swan finally joined our class, we can finally start the lecture for today." He said, making Nicky and me both blush crimson.

He smirked as he noticed my pink face and shook his head as if he was trying to rid him from whatever was going through his head.

As soon as he started talking about the Civil War, I tuned him out. My thoughts immediately went to Coach Whitlock and what he might be doing.

I imagined him all sweaty in black shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt, all his abs on display.

I imagined myself licking him clean. 

_Oh god! _

_Stop this now, Emily! _

_What the hell is going on with me? I never noticed a guy before and after talking to this man once you are immediately thinking about licking him! _

_You are unbelievable!_

I was brought out of my stupor by Nicky nudging me quite painfully in the ribs.

"Come on, Em! We've got to get to our next class." She said as she gracefully got out of her chair and headed for the door. Not being quite that gracefully, I ended up knocking over my book bag and waisting even more time picking everything back up.

Mr. Whitlock came over to help me. He quickly gathered everything and handed me back my bag.

"There you go, miss Swan. Now I suggest you hurry, if you want to catch your next class." He said, while smiling kindly at me. The strange hint of recognition was once again in his eyes and when I blushed, his eyes glazed over as if lost in some kind of memory. I nodded, which he apparently didn't even notice and hurried out of the room.

I plopped myself down next to my lab partner with a heavy sigh.

"You alright, Emily?" He asked as he took in my red face.

"Quite alright, Edward." I said, as I pulled out my notepad and pen.

He nodded to me and that was all he said to me for the duration of class.

Classes seemed to speed up after that and finally I was making my way over to the cafeteria.

"Emily!" Gregory shouted from his spot at our table and my cheeks immediately flushed as everyone's eyes lingered at me. 

_Damn Newton! Why can't he just wait untill I'm at the table! Is it really necessary to embaress me like that?!_

After paying for my lunch, I plopped down between Nicky and Melody Crowly.

I sighed and let my head fall onto my arms as my mind automatically went back to Coach Whitlock. As if a part of a dream, he was suddenly standing in front of me at our table.

"Are you feeling well, miss Swan? Do I need to call in the nurse?" He asked, while looking at Melody.

_What the fuck! Look at me already! I'm getting so sick of this shit!_

Before I knew what I was doing I got to my feet and went to stand right in front of him.

"I would like it very much if you could look at me while speaking." I growled. His eyes flashed at me immediately and the shock was apparent on his face.

"F-f-forgive me, m-miss Swan. I-I was not aware." He stammered, while his face flushed adorably. I wanted to trace my fingers across his jaw and touch those heathed cheeks so badly, but I caught myself when my arm started to rise and immediatly let it drop back to my side. I nodded to him and took my seat again.

"As for your question, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired." 

_Tired, because I keep dreaming of you._

He nodded and retreated from our table. My eyes followed him as he walked back to the corner of the lunch area, where he could watch over the students.

I noticed him locking gazes with Edward Cullen, who nodded his head at him.

_Huh, wonder what that's about._

Finally, the bell rang and I headed to the locker room to get ready for Gym Class.

_Gym Class with Coach Whitlock. Sigh._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you guys think?**

**Do you like it so far?**

**Is this what you expected?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all.**

**Untill next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rumor

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**Now, isn't that sad.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

"As for your question, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired." _Tired, because I keep dreaming of you._

He nodded and retreated from our table. My eyes followed him as he walked back to the corner of the lunch area, where he could watch over the students.

I noticed him locking gazes with Edward Cullen, who nodded his head at him.

_Huh, wonder what that's about._

Finally, the bell rang and I headed to the locker room to get ready for Gym Class.

_Gym Class with Coach Whitlock. Sigh._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

I was feeling anxious again, as I waited for my students to get out of the locker rooms.

After that first encounter, I went to talk to uncle Edward. He had once been in love with a human girl, even if it was my mother. I didn't feel comfortable talking about this with my father or mother, so I went to seek him out.

He kept going on and on about souls and damnation, about how my mother wanted things he hesitated to give out of fear. He never wanted to hurt her, so he needed to be extra gentle and most of all, show massive amounts of control. He told me how surprised he had been with Jasper's ability to have sex with her without hurting her and not draining her. I had flinched at the mention of my mother becoming some sort of snack.

Then he went on about how understanding my mother had been about our world, but how he doubted normal human girls would put up with it. So I decided to stay away from the one that pulled at my heart. He had been right and it would be cruel to drag her into this world and breaking both our hearts in the ends. The fear of exposure was the decisive argument to keep my distance. I would never do to her, what Edward had done to my mother and be being with her, I would have to to keep her from finding out.

So I avoided her best I could. I never spoke to her directly, always kept my gaze averted from her and tried to still my beating heart whenever she did walk into my line of sight and took my breath away. Today however she had called me out to my behaviour and I knew I would have to be strong and treat her like any other student.

The nerves I had been feeling increased tenfold as her voice echoed around the gym.

"I promised you I would ask tonight. Now, will you please drop it, Greg. I'm having a really bad day."

"Sure Em, but I just figured you would have asked over the weekend." Gregory shrugged, before running over to his team mates.

"So Emily!" The Mallory girl sneered as she passed Emily, before turning towards her "What were you doing in Mr. Whitlock's class for so long?" She leered at Emily and I had to keep myself from charging forward and throwing her through a wall.

"I dropped my books, Kelly. Not that it's any of your bussiness." Emily said, while blushing profoundly.

"Don't think I'm buying that crap, Swan! You're just a whore trying to get better grades." Kelly countered and that was all it took.

I strode over there quickly and took the Mallory girl by the arm.

"Don't you ever dare uttering such accusations again! If I ever hear you utter another malicious word about miss Swan or my brother again, I will make sure you will never set foot at this school again! For now, kindly pack up your stuff and head to the principal's office." I made sure to keep my voice as composed as possible, even though all I wanted to do was rip this girl's head off. _Huh, must be the vampire instincts._

Kelly's eyes widened and she quickly nodded, while muttering stupid apologies. She ran to the locker room and I listened hard to make sure she would in fact go to the principal, which she did.

After handing the boys a baseball and ordering the girls to run laps, I quickly headed to the office and put my two cents in.

I relayed the events that had occured and Kelly got suspended for a week in an attempt to ruin the good name of one of his finest teachers.

As I walked back into the gym, chaos had errupted. The boys were all standing outside cheering on the running girls and making inappropriate comments, while three girls had forsaken the run and were openly flirting with some of the males.

_Damn hormonal teenagers!_

I blew my whistle and the boys reluctantly sauntered back inside, while the girls that had disobeyed me now looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Start running!" I growled at the trio and they quickly nodded.

I stood in the doorway looking over at the boys, who were now shooting hoops like they should.

"Alright, break it up!" I yelled and motioned for them to follow me out to the field. As they sat down in the grass, with the girls running laps around them, their attention drifted again.

"I didn't get you out here to gawk at the girls, now pay attention!" When I was sure each one of them was paying attention to me, I started my rant.

"You are 17 years old, still you behave like little children the minute I step out of the gym. I had expected you to behave more mature, but apparently I overestimated my students. As you are well aware, there is a dance coming up next month. Each and everyone of you, will be signed up for the decorating committee by me. You have just lost yourself a lot of spare time, because of your inappropriate behaviour. Now, you'll give me 20 push ups. Go!" After some groans at the mention of the decorating, they quickly got down on all fours and started their push ups.

As I counted aloud, I paid close attention to the girls. Ofcourse, I only had eyes for Emily. I couldn't control the jalousy that started to take over as I remembered Kelly's words and although I knew they held no thruth, I still couldn't help but wonder if maybe my father and Emily were really attracted to each other. She did resemble my mother terribly after all and it seemed that almost the entire female student body was extremely attracted to my father as well. As I reached 20, I dismissed my class and let them get cleaned up, all the while thinking of Emily.

I went to wait outside of the girls' locker room and when Emily emerged, I quickly caught her by the arm.

"Miss Swan, a word please. In private." She nodded and followed me to my office.

As she sat down on the other side of my desk, I couldn't help but appraise her.

She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a cream sweater that clung to her like second skin. Even though it wasn't really revealing, I still felt myself harden just at the sight of her and immediately flushed, something my mother had cursed me with.

"Yes?" Emily asked, pulling me out of my daydream, where I was now bending her over my desk.

"Erm...Well, I wanted to apologize for interfering earlier. I wasn't sure if you could handle it on your own and I couldn't let her smear my brother's good name with false accusations." I started. This time I made sure to keep my eyes on her while speaking, to avoid another blow out like at the cafeteria.

"It's quite alright, although I don't think anyone would have believed her anyway." She muttered as she looked straight into my eyes. I felt myself being pulled to her and without realizing it, I was now standing in front of her. I quickly sat myself down on my desk and clenched my fists to avoid reaching out to her.

"Why is that?" I asked. She blushed and looked at the hands in her lap.

"I'm not really attractive and a man as handsome as your brother would never be seen with the likes of me." She said, her emotions only affirmed she truly thought she was inferior to others. The jealousy raged again and I quickly went back to my chair. I wanted to comfort her and make her see how beautiful she really was, but the green eyed monster was stronger.

"So, you think my brother is handsome?" I asked in a cold, distant voice that I hardly recognized as my own.

"Well yeah. The Whitlocks are the most gorgeous people in this whole damn place." She said, before putting her hand in front of her mouth. Her eyes seemed ready to pop out at any moment as she looked at me in pure mortification. She was feeling embarrassed and although I didn't want to give her reason to feel that way, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh really. Does that mean, you find me attractive as well?" I asked, once I settled down again. She was starting to feel anxious and I quickly sent her a wave of calm.

"Yes, ofcourse. Mrs. Whitlock is also a knock out." She said, making me laugh again.

"So basically, we are all equally good looking and you don't feel anything else for any of us." I concluded, all the while feeling as if someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it.

"I never said that." She said, making me look up at her in surprise. So she was feeling more than attraction.

"So if not my brother, then who?" I questioned her.

She shifted uncomfortably, before looking up at me with smoldering eyes.

Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to have liquified and I felt myself being pulled into the depths of those swirling orbs.

I moved against my own accord and just when I wanted to reach out and touch her, she shot out of her chair and ran out of my office.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Reviews please.**

**I guess he made it really obvious what he wants.**

**What about Emily?**

**What about the family?**

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Parental talk

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

"So basically, we are all equally good looking and you don't feel anything else for any of us." I concluded, all the while feeling as if someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it.

"I never said that." She said, making me look up at her in surprise. So she was feeling more than attraction.

"So if not my brother, then who?" I questioned her.

She shifted uncomfortably, before looking up at me with smoldering eyes.

Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to have liquified and I felt myself being pulled into the depths of those swirling orbs.

I moved against my own accord and just when I wanted to reach out and touch her, she shot out of her chair and ran out of my office.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

I could have swore I heard him cussing from inside his office, as I stood there trying to control my breathing.

_Dang, Emily! _

_What?_

_How stupid are you? The man was going to kiss you!_

_I know_

_Do you?_

_Yeah._

_Well march your fat ass back in there and kiss the heck out of him!_

_No way. Whatever moment we had, is gone now._

_Hmm, maybe you're right. You really shouldn't have run away from him!_

My inner rant was broken by an angelic voice.

"Ms. Swan, shouldn't you be in my wife's class by now?" Mr. Whitlock asked as he walked past me. He glanced back at me before walking into his brother's office and I could have swore he was smirking at me.

I quickly ran to my English class and before Mrs. Whitlock could scold me, I told her I had been summoned to Coach Whitlock's office. Mrs. Whitlock nodded her head and continued her lesson.

I couldn't concentrate on the words though, as my mind continuously returned to that one moment where Coach Whitlock's eyes had locked with mine. His breathing had increased and an overwhelming sensation of desire and anticipation came over me. The feeling seemed foreign to me, since I had never before experienced such an emotion. My emotions were often strong, but never that raw and pure. My heart sped up and my breathing became ragged as I saw Dale's eyes darken and him moving towards me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and extremely fearful as I saw him move like a predator stalking his prey. Before I could register what I was doing, I was running out of his office.

I couldn't explain the fear I had felt, nor could I explain all these feelings that he had awoken in me. All I could do was pray that this would end well.

* * *

**  
**

**JPOV**

The Swan girl reminded me so much of my lovely Bella. Each time she would blush or bite her lip, I would get transported back in time and see my lovely wife. When I had walked past her to visit my son, she had been feeling lust, fear, unworthiness and love. I could only imagine the major crush she had on my son and I had inwardly chuckled at the thought.

Walking inside of my son's office had been a surprise. He emitted the same emotions, only stronger and there were several in the mixture that hadn't been in Emily's emotional cocktail.

Apparently the attraction wasn't solely from Emily's side and this worried me.

Although Dale was more human than the rest of our family, he was still venomous.

He had been in contact with humans often, but never very closely. He did have a nonchalance in his interactions with them, since he didn't crave their blood as much. He drank animal blood once a week, while eating human food daily as well. He was just as strong as us and his bite could turn humans as well. Caution was necessary. When I tried to start a conversation about Emily, he quickly changed the subject and refused to say any more about the matter.

Later that night, he finally gathered the courage to approach Bella and me.

"Mom, dad? I would like to talk to you about something." He said as he plopped himself in the couch opposite of us. Bella quickly muted the television and we turned our attention to our son. Bella nodded at him in encouragement, since he didn't seem to have the intention to start the conversation.

"I met someone." He started and Bella let out an uncharasteristic squeal.

Dale rolled his eyes at his mother, while I just chuckled and pulled my lovely Bella closer to me.

"There are some issues though." He said and I nodded in understanding.

"The fact that she is human and your student." I said. He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his blond locks. His chocolate brown eyes were saddened and troubled and my heart went out to him. Bella looked confused for a moment and she didn't need to tell me that she had expected him to have fallen for a vampire.

"Human? Student? What? Who?" She stammered as she between us utterly bewildered.

"Emily Swan." Dale whispered as he hung his head in shame.

"But she's family!" Bella shrieked as she jumped off the couch. I placed my hand on her arm and coaxed her back to her spot beside me.

"Ssh, darlin'. It's been over a hundred years, don't you think she's considered a very distant relative by now." I soothed and thankfully she easily agreed with my observation.

"Maybe it's just not meant to be. Uncle Edward already warned me not to get involved with a human. He told me not to jeopardize her humanity and maybe he's right." Dale whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"Bullshit!" Bella suddenly yelled as she jumped off the couch again.

"Edward and his stupid morals! Don't you dare listen to a word that fool says! You hear me Dale Adam Whitlock!" She yelled and Dale quickly nodded. Bella continued ranting, but more to herself than to her son this time.

"How dare he tell my son what to do? He's my son God damn it! He shouldn't pollute his mind with this nonsense! As if we don't have souls? Then how the hell did I end up with my soulmate? Yeah soul soulmate! That's right! So don't listen to his 'Oh you'll steal her soul, you'll damn her for eternity! You'll take away her humanity! She'll become a monster!' and whatever other kinds of bullshit he tries to feed you! Fucking Edward! Maybe he should start his own Cult or support group! VA, fucking vampires anonymous! Or Christianity for the eternally damned! Sullen Cullen would have a real riot with that one!" I couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing, effectivily ending her rant. She glared at me, but as soon as I threw up my hands in a surrendering gesture, her features softened and she smiled sweetly at Dale.

"So tell me more about her. I have her in my class, but I can't really form an opinion based on her achievements in English, now can I." She said as she pulled our son in her arms and trailed her fingers through his hair, like she did when he was still a child.

He relaxed in her arms and sighed happily.

"Well, she is so sweet and adorable. She's a fairly quiet girl, but very loyal to her friends. Whenever I talk to her, she blushes deliciously. She's rather shy, but opiniated anyhow. She called me out on my behaviour during lunch earlier and for the first time in my life I was really speechless. The lightest touch will make my body tingle with an unknown warmth and I constantly get lost in her eyes. She's absolutely gorgeous and I can't get her off my mind. I want to be with her every second of the day and think about her just as much. I have never had a problem with composure, but in front of her I become some fumbling teenager, that stutters and stammers. I have never experienced anything like this. Oh mom, she's just so wonderful." He concluded and Bella beamed up at me as she saw the love shining in his eyes, just talking about her.

"Then you have to go get her, son. Just be careful with her, she is fragil and you mustn't underestimate your strenght." I told him, but instead of nodding or smiling, I got a frown.

"She's still my student, dad. That in itself opposes a problem." He said as he looked down at his shoes.

"You're quite right. You'll just have to wait a couple of years." Bella shrugged.

Dale looked at her as if she were crazy and I also checked to see if she was growing another head.

"It's not that easy, darlin'. If she is his soulmate, the pull will be too great to deny." I said.

"I didn't say he needed to avoid her in the meantime. He can convey his feelings for her, but they just have to refrain from anything physical or public." She said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"That is equally difficult. If their feelings are confirmed, the need to touch will only increase." I told her and she sighed.

"I know. I was just trying to simplify things. Honestly, I don't have a clue how he should handle this." She said as she cupped my cheek.

"I'm still in the room, you know!" Dale interrupted us in our little bubble and Bella quickly jumped back from me. I smirked at her as she looked disoriented for a moment.

_Ah, how I love affecting my wife that way._

"I hadn't forgotten about you?" It sounded more like a question and I needed to bite my lip to hold back the laughter.

"Sure, sure." Dale said as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll try to cover for you the best we can, son. Just try to keep it a secret, should your relationship bloom." I told him. He nodded and headed to his room.

"Finally." I said as I hit her with all my pent up lust. Bella hadn't anticipated this and hadn't shielded herself in time. She buckled under the heavy amount of lust, but I hadn't missed her eyes that had turned pitch black.

She was still wearing her black pencil skirt and red blouse from school. I didn't hesitate as I bent her over the dinner table, lifted up her skirt and ripped off her panties.

She growled in anticipation or maybe because I ripped another pair of panties, but I didn't care as my arousal pressed against her ass.

"Do you know how much I wanted you today? Watching you parading around school in this? You can't understand the amount of lust I have to deal with whenever you come into sight. Not only my own, but those damn hormonal teenagers sure know how to lust after you as well! Damn it, Bella! I'm going to fuck you so hard right now!" I said as I plunged into her tight pussy.

I pounded into her hard and fast. Each growl, moan and groan from my love was answered with one of my own. I moved at vampire speed and in less then 3 minutes I heard her screaming my name. She clenched around me deliciously making me shoot my load into her. She milked me for all I was worth and then she was gone.

I looked behind me and she had already straightened out her clothes.

"I so do love our quickies." She said cheekily, before disappearing through the back door.

_God I love that woman!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Let me know, please.**

**You must know how much I love reviews already : )**

**Untill next time, lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Envelope

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

I pounded into her hard and fast. Each growl, moan and groan from my love was answered with one of my own. I moved at vampire speed and in less then 3 minutes I heard her screaming my name. She clenched around me deliciously making me shoot my load into her. She milked me for all I was worth and then she was gone.

I looked behind me and she had already straightened out her clothes.

"I so do love our quickies." She said cheekily, before disappearing through the back door.

_God I love that woman!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

I felt more on edge today as I walked into the school building. Nicky was talking my ears off about Kelly's suspension, but I really couldn't care less.

I had dressed extra nice this morning, surprising even my parents as I walked down in my purple dress and flats. I tried to reason with myself that I had only done it to look nice for myself, but I knew it had everything to do with one gorgeous Coach Whitlock.

As I walked into my History class I noticed Mr. Whitlock giving me the once over and then smiling knowingly. I shook off the silly thought and headed straight for my desk.

"Alright class, today I'm giving you a surprise test. As soon as you are finished bring it to my desk and occupy yourself silently." Mr. Whitlock announced as he handed out the tests.

A chorus of groans sounded throughout the classroom, but I was actually happy with the distraction. This would certainly keep my mind off of him for just one second.

I finished the test in under 20 minutes and quickly headed to the teacher's desk. As I placed it on his desk, Mr. Whitlock suddenly looked up from his book.

"Miss Swan, could you please bring this to my brother?" He asked as he handed me a closed envelope. I nodded and he thanked me, before returning to his book.

_Why can't he do it himself? Damn it! _

_Because he has a class to teach._

_Yeah, well it's not like he's doing much. He's just sitting there, reading his stupid book._

_Ok, but if he were to leave the class, the others would be shouting out answers to each other._

_Yes, I guess you're right. But why me?_

_Maybe because you were the first one to finish the test._

_Right, forgot about that._

I quickly finished my inner rant as I opened the door to the gym.

There he was in his white joggers and green skin tight t-shirt. My mind instantly slipped into the gutter as I saw myself running my fingers across those abs and licking the imaginary sweat from his chest.

_Fuck get a grip, Swan!_

_

* * *

  
_

**DPOV**

I had ordered the boys to play some basketball, while the girls were playing volleyball.

My class was only half way through, when I was suddenly hit with a strong wave of lust directed at me. I shook it off, thinking it was some silly girl from my class, but when the lust was accompanied by the scent of jasmine, I spun around faster than I should have.

"Miss Swan?" I questioned, as I looked into her chocolate brown orbs that sucked me in faster than any hurricane could.

"Y-Yes, excuse me for disrupting your class, but Mr. Whitlock asked me to bring this to you." She said as she handed me an envelope.

I looked at it suspiciously, before motioning at her to follow me.

"I'll be back in a minute, if I hear even a peep from any of you, you will be joining the decorating committee with the troublemakers from yesterday. Got that?" I asked my class, while walking towards the gym doors. I heard their agreement and quickly shut the gym doors and walked to my office. Emily was still following me and I could feel her nerves spike as I opened my office door. I waved her in and she quickly sat down in the same chair she had been sitting in only yesterday.

I ripped open the envelope and just as I expected it was empty.

* * *

**EmPOV**

As he opened the envelope, I noticed there was nothing inside.

_Why would he send me here on a meaningless errand?_

_What was Mr. Whitlock planning?_

_After all the time I tried NOT to think of his brother!_

_Who does he think he is?_

_Stupid ...Stupid History teacher!_

_Wow, that was a great insult._

_Well, yeah!_

"Don't get so angry. I had been meaning to talk to you anyway. This saves me the trouble of stealing you away during my mother's class." Coach Whitlock said.

_Huh?_

_How did he know I was getting angry?_

_His...his mother????_

"Your mother's class?" I questioned and I could see the panic on his face, although it was only there for a second before he composed himself.

"I mean my sister in law. After the death of our parents, my brother and her have been filling the spot wonderfully and sometimes I consider them my parents." He said too quickly.

_Bullshit!_

"Ofcourse, I understand." I answered instead.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I made myself look more confident than I felt. He moved from his chair and came to stand in front of me, leaning casually against his desk.

_He looks so hot! What I wouldn't do to run my fingers through those silky blond locks!_

_Bad Emily! Control yourself!_

He smirked at me, before looking me over. His breath hitched as he noticed my outfit for the first time and I could hear his breathing suddenly speed up as his gaze lingered on my legs.

"Fuck!" He whispered as he kept his eyes on my pale legs.

_Not good! _

_Red alert! _

_Not good!_

_Oh shut up! You want it!_

"Up here, coach Whitlock." I said as I crossed my legs, consciously flashing my panties at him in that movement.

_Where is this confident Emily coming from?_

_Beats me, but I like it._

_Me too and apparently so does the coach._

His breathing came out ragged as his eyes snapped up towards mine. His beautiful brown eyes had turned black and his face was flushed deliciously.

"God, Emily! The things you do to me!" He said more to himself than me.

"What exactly am I doing to you?" I asked as I quirked my eyebrow and smirked at him.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to, you little vixen." He said, before shifting slightly in an effort to hide the bulge in his pants. I had noticed ofcourse and bit my lip.

"Shit! Emily, you need to go now! We'll talk after school. Meet me here." He said as he turned his back at me and gripped the desk tightly.

"Ofcourse, Coach Whitlock. Later!" I exclaimed as I ran out of his office.

I walked back to my History class in a slow pace. My mind was reeling with what had almost happened in there and I could feel my confidence disappearing with each step.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

_You weren't thinking. You were to busy seducing your teacher._

_I know, but that's so unlike me. _

_Oh, I know. But I like this side of you. You're becoming quite the Lolita, aren't you._

_Shit, what have I gotten myself into? He asked me to come to him after school. What is he expecting of me?_

_Probably, you screwing his brains out._

_What? I'm not that kind of girl._

_Well, you sure looked like it a second ago!_

_Damn it! How do I get myself into these kind of situations?_

_Don't know, but you can't back down now!_

_You're right. I'll just go and see what he wants and if I don't like it, I'll leave. Simple, right?_

_Sure, sure._

As I walked back into the classroom, I quickly started packing my bag. The bell sounded shortly after I had gathered everything and I ran out of the room, not wanting to talk to Mr. Whitlock about what had happened with his brother.

I managed to get through my morning classes relatively calm. As I walked into lunch, I could see several kids looking at me with curiosity. I got me a piece of pizza and a diet coke and sat down besides Nicky.

"What took you so long during History? I mean you just had to deliver a letter, but you were gone for almost half an hour." She said and I swallowed the lump in my throath.

"Coach Whitlock wanted me to bring back a reply, so I waited while he wrote a letter back. At the final moment, he decided to hand it over himself." I lied shakily.

The others saw no flaw in my lie and nodded their head in understanding.

"So, Emily, what did your dad say about the movies?" Gregory asked as he looked up from his pizza.

"Shit! I forgot!" I grumbled. Greg shook his head and sighed in disappointment.

"I'll just give you a call later, so you can ask it while I'm on the phone." He said, before returning his attention on his food again.

"Cool." I simply said.

_Whatever, Greg! _

_As if I don't have bigger problems. I still have to figure out how to keep myself from jumping my teacher during gym class! _

_You see! Bigger issues!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So this was chapter 6.**

**Remember, all the outfits are on my profile.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 : PE

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

"So, Emily, what did your dad say about the movies?" Gregory asked as he looked up from his pizza.

"Shit! I forgot!" I grumbled. Greg shook his head and sighed in disappointment.

"I'll just give you a call later, so you can ask it while I'm on the phone." He said, before returning his attention on his food again.

"Cool." I simply said.

_Whatever, Greg! _

_As if I don't have bigger problems. I still have to figure out how to keep myself from jumping my teacher during gym class! _

_You see! Bigger issues!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

"So son, did you have a nice chat with Emily this morning?" Dad asked me in a lowered voice, only audible to vampires and in my case halfbreeds.

"Not really." I answered while popping a grape into my mouth, hoping this would shut him up.

"Why not? I practically threw her into your lap." He stated incredulously.

"I was a bit too excited by her mere presence to form any real sentences." I mumbled, cracking up my mother in the process.

The other teachers instantly looked at my mother as her melodic laughter rang through the teacher's lounge. The lust the male teachers were sending out, were enough to make me sick to my stomach and I threw the rest of my grapes dramatically on the table in disgust.

My dad chuckled, but I could see the dark eyes and the way his eyes also lingered on her chest.

_Fuck! I don't need to see this! They are my parents for God's sake!_

My mother was wearing a short grey dress, that was a tad too low cut for my taste, but obviously my father didn't have a problem with it.

I stood up abruptly, scraping my chair in the process and hightailed out of there.

I ran to my office, where I prayed for strenght to get through the next class and not to mention the time spent with her after school.

When the bell rang all my resolve crumbled before me and my heart started beating erratically in my chest. I heard her talking in the locker room, but tried to tune it out.

When she shashayed her way out of the locker room, I thought I would die.

She wasn't wearing the school uniform and although I should be scolding her I couldn't help checking her out. She was wearing something called Skorts, a short in a skirt or something like that and a skin tight top. The blue made her pale skin look even more delectable than ever. I swallowed hard as she moved towards me and I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights with the way my eyes had widened.

"Excuse me, coach." She said as she tied her hair in a pony tail. My eyes followed her hands and then trailed over her arms and the way her muscles moved underneath, untill the bounce of her breasts caught my attention. My eyes immediately shifted to her chest and then all rational thought left from my mind. I witnessed two peaks hardening underneath the fabric and venom started to fill my mouth as I imagined running my tongue around those peaks and then sucking them into my mouth. I groaned audibly and when I heard a boy snickering behind me, I quickly snapped out of it.

"...dress like this." Emily finished her speech, of which I had barely heard a word and then looked up at me expectantly.

"Ofcourse, miss Swan." I answered as I struggled to keep my composure.

"You didn't hear a word I told you, did you?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

_Shit! _

_Why can't she just keep still! _

_Now I'm looking at the curves of those hips and oh boy, look at those stomach muscles underneath the fabric._

Emily snapped her fingers in front of me and I instantly looked away.

"So, once more. I said, my mother accidently ruined my uniform doing the laundry. Can I wear this for the rest of the year?" 

_Fuck NO! How will I ever concentrate again!_

"I'm sorry, miss Swan. That will not be an option. You will have to order another uniform today and I expect you to be dressed properly next week. If you place the order today, your uniform should be here tomorrow or Friday at the latest. I expect you to be wearing your uniform on Monday, if not your grade will suffer for it. Do I make myself clear?" I sounded stern, just like a teacher ought to be, but inside I was weeping for scolding this angel in front of me. I would love nothing more to give her everything she could ever want, but I couldn't.

I was her teacher and a halfbreed as well.

_Could she have made a worse match in her life?_

_Probably not._

"Crystal, Coach!" She grumbled, before running towards some of her friends.

"Alright, we'll be playing soccer today. Boys against girls." I yelled to silence my class. The boys whooped, while the girls just groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Girls against boys is hardly fair, coach." Melody Crowly said as she walked past me to the field outside.

"Fine! Team Captains are Gregory Newton and Bryan Crowly. Captains pick your team."

"Emily Swan." Gregory said immediately, causing Emily to blush.

_What? _

_Did I miss something?_

_Were those two together?_

_Why was Newton sending out so much lust?_

_Damn it! Keep it together, Whitlock!  
_

"My sis." Bryan said and Melody walked to his side of the field, all the while looking apologetic at Emily, who looked a bit sad by losing her friend to the opposing team.

"Mary Cullen." Mike

"Edward Cullen." Bryan

"Jane Cope." Mike

"Jim Riley." Bryan

"Sarah Austin." Mike

"What's it with you and chosing girls! This way we could have played boys versuz girls without complaint." Emily growled and Mike just shrugged his shoulders, but after that he finally decided to chose some boys.

_So the kid was whipped by my Emily._

_Whoa! My Emily? Where did that come from? _

I watched them playing and although Mike's team held the most female players, they did manage to win. I hardly noticed anything outside of Emily though. I was totally mesmerized by the way she moved. Although she was clumsy, she still had a natural grace and her attire wasn't helping my obvious attraction to her.

As soon as I whistled and directed them to the locker rooms, I heaved a sigh of relief.

I had some time before the next class would enter the gym and I quickly ran to my office.

I locked the door behind me and plopped myself down in my chair.

My cock was throbbing after seeing Emily all sweaty and chest heaving.

The way her skorts or whatever they are called, flew up and swayed around her hips, her breasts moving up and down.

I tentatively placed my hand on my crotch and when my cock twitched, I quickly retracted it.

_Shit, how do I do this?_

_Just take it in your hand and rub it._

I pulled down my pants and boxers and grasped my cock firmly in my hand.

I winced a bit when I used to much force and loosened my grip.

I slowly moved downward and moaned from the wonderful feeling it provoked.

I imagined Emily's soft, warm, small hand grasping my cock and jerking me off and the need intensified considerably. I started moving at a frantic pace and then...suddenly something white spurted out of my cock. I felt oddly relaxed and void of any tension. The utter relaxing sensation accompanied a feeling of bliss and fatigue and I lazily cleaned myself off, before falling back into my chair.

_Wow, my first orgasm in a hundred years._

_All thanks to Emily Swan._

I sighed happily as her face appeared in my mind again and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

* * *

**Remember outfits on profile.**

**So, his first orgasm.**

**What do you guys think about that?**

**Reviews please.**

**I so love them.**

**Untill next time my sweets.**

**Don't forget to push the button.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Oh my God

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

I imagined Emily's soft, warm, small hand grasping my cock and jerking me off and the need intensified considerably. I started moving at a frantic pace and then...suddenly something white spurted out of my cock. I felt oddly relaxed and void of any tension. The utter relaxing sensation accompanied a feeling of bliss and fatigue and I lazily cleaned myself off, before falling back into my chair.

Wow, my first orgasm in a hundred years.

_All thanks to Emily Swan._

I sighed happily as her face appeared in my mind again and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

I was about ten minutes in my English class, when the Cheney girl busted through my door.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but ..." She started before glancing around the class room and blushing profusely. I followed her outside the classroom and urged her on.

"We believe Coach Whitlock is ill. When we entered the Gym, he wasn't there, so we started banging on his office door, but we can only hear groans coming from the room and the door is locked." She sounded panicked and honestly I had become quite panicked myself. Dale was a halfbreed and I wasn't really sure if there were diseases he was susceptible to get.

I headed back into my classroom and ordered everyone to read a chapter from Pride and Prejudice, before following Nicky to my son's office.

I ordered the students to wait in the Gym. I knocked a couple of times, but didn't get any form of response. I took my hairclip out of my hair and just as it clicked, Jasper came up from behind me.

"What are you doing here, honey? I've got it covered." I said, but he just focused his million watt smile on me and made me weak to the knees.

"A student came to get me, talking about Dale getting sick suddenly and puking his guts out in his office." Jasper's voice had risen a bit with panic. I gripped his hand tightly and turned the knob. The sight that met our eyes was not all what we had been expecting.

Dale was asleep in his chair with his pants and boxers to his ankles, a lazy smile on his face and several tissues besides his feet on the ground.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked in horror, quickly averting my eyes.

Jasper chuckled beside me and then went over to our son.

I followed Jasper's movements, but careful not to look over at our son in his halfnaked predicament.

"Boy, what the hell is going on here?" Jasper shouted directly into Dale's ear. The poor kid shot out of his chair faster as lightning, but managed to stumble over his pants, effectively sending him spiraling towards the ground. I moved quickly and caught him just before his face could make contact with the floor.

"Oh my God!" I said again in pure mortification as his bare ass brushed against my hand when he righted himself.

"You better explain now, son! If your mother suffers from some form of vampiric heart attack, heads will roll!" Jasper said sternly, but even I could see the amusement in his eyes.

Dale quickly pulled up his boxers and pants and I sighed heavily in relief.

"I-I-I'm sorry?" Dale said, although it sounded more like a question then an apology.

Jasper chuckled, before pointing to his clothes.

"Why were you dressed so poorly, son?" Jasper asked and I shook my head trying to tune out the answer that would surely follow.

"I-I-well, I...shit, well you know." Dale stammered and his face was beet red, while he stared at the ground as if it was made of solid gold.

"Were you touching yourself, son?" Jasper asked.

"Oh my God!" I repeated while shaking my head violently.

"Darlin', you must know you are quite the sex kitten. I also have a healthy appetite for sex, therefor it's only natural our son also likes sex." Jasper told me as if this topic was the most natural thing to discuss with our own offspring.

"Dad! Gross!" Dale shook his head equally mortified.

"Don't give me that, boy! If we weren't so sexually active, you never would have been born. You should be thanking us, instead of looking so bashful." Jasper said and his chuckle gave him away. He was trying to make Dale feel uncomfortable on purpose.

Ofcourse, Dale caught on as well and his eyes narrowed in slits.

"Thank you, mother, father for sexing it up enough to create me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." Dale said, glaring at us slightly before walking out of his office.

"You still didn't explain how you ended up in your chair half naked and sleeping?" Jasper said as he followed him in the hallway. I shook my head violently to get them to shut up, since I noticed the principal walking towards us.

"Oh for God's sake! So I jerked off and fell asleep! I'm a grown man, can you give it a rest already!" Dale all but shouted. Principal Walker stopped dead in his tracks as he heard our son's admission and his eyes grew wide as he stared at Dale.

Dale finally noticed the figure standing only about four feet from us and his cheeks instantly turned red.

"Well, now we sorted that out. I'm glad you haven't fallen ill, Coach Whitlock. Carry on!" Principal Walker said, before turning on his heel and heading back to his office.

"Carry on? Doing what?" Jasper whispered at me and Dale shot us another glare, while muttering something about us being childish, before disappearing through the door to the gym.

"Well, now I'm feeling a bit hot, darlin'. Don't you agree?" Jasper purred as he pulled me into his arms.

"Actually, no. I'm still trying to rid the image of our son in his chair from my mind. Catch you later, baby." I quipped, before running back to my class at a human pace.

* * *

**DPOV**

I walked into the gym with cheeks ablaze.

"Don't worry, coach. We all do it." Pete Johnson said as I stood there trying to collect myself.

I could feel the venom rushing to my cheeks and I coughed in mortification.

_Did I shout that loud? _

_Apparently._

_Damn it! All of them heard!_

My students were snickering as they saw me standing there and some girls giggled as they winked at me.

_Oh Lord, save me please._

_

* * *

  
_

**Next up: Emily and Dale after school.**

**I know it was a rather short chapter, but I didn't have more time.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**Don't forget to review though.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Kiss

**I don't own Twilight or any characters from the Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**DPOV**

I walked into the gym with cheeks ablaze.

"Don't worry, coach. We all do it." Pete Johnson said as I stood there trying to collect myself.

I could feel the venom rushing to my cheeks and I coughed in mortification.

_Did I shout that loud? _

_Apparently._

_Damn it! All of them heard!_

My students were snickering as they saw me standing there and some girls giggled as they winked at me.

_Oh Lord, save me please._

* * *

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

I had been thinking about Coach Whitlock the rest of the day and by the time the last bell rang, I was nothing but a nervous wreck. I quickly placed my books in my locker and when the halls were cleared, I practically ran to the Gym.

I had expected to see him in his get up from earlier, but he had taken the time to change himself. I took my time appraising him as he stood before me in jeans and a burgundy button down shirt. He had left the three top buttons undone, giving me a sneak peek of his muscles. I wanted to go over there and rip his shirt off, but I managed to control myself just in time.

I was breathing hard from running and Coach Whitlock's eyes were locked on my chest, that was heaving rapidly.

"You wished to speak to me, sir?" I asked politely. I had talked enough to him by now to know he hardly ever initiated a conversation.

"You don't need to speak so formal to me, Emily. Please, call me Dale." He said as he took two steps forward, untill he was standing right in front of me.

_Dale?_

_Huh, strange name._

_Yeah, strange name for a strange man._

_Strange, but sexy._

_Oh dear._

"Well, Dale, was there a reason to invite me after school?" I sounded more confident then I felt and the knowing smirk on Dale's face told me he was well aware of this fact.

"Well, Emily, I dare say you know exactly why I asked you to come. If I recall, you did flash me on purpose." He breathed in my ear. His warm breath made me lose all sanity as my face flushed from desire and ofcourse embaressement as I recalled the earlier event.

"I didn't hear you protesting to my obvious teasing." I breathed, focusing hard on forming the sentence before his mere presence left me speechless.

"I couldn't, my dear. You rendered me speechless." He said, before pressing his lips to a spot on my neck. The small touch made my insides tingle and I gasped audible at the sensation.

"Oh Lord! Forgive me please, Emily. I don't know what came over me. I am usually more in control of myself. There is just something about you that takes away every part of my rational behaviour and thought." He rambled and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"It's quite alright. I hardly seem to be myself around you as well." I admitted.

_The guy was honest to me, so I could easily return the favor. Right?_

_Sure, but don't push it. You don't want to scare him away do you?_

_Ofcourse not._

_And you don't want him to think you are easy, do you?_

_Ofcourse not._

_Then take it easy. Nice and slow. And watch what you say._

_I can do that._

_You better._

"Really? Do you feel this?" He asked as he brushed his fingers against my arm. Instanly, I felt an electic current run through me and the spot where he had touched me warmed considerably. My breath got caught and he noticed it. A thriumphant look crossed his face, before he became pensive.

"Apparently so. Tell me, Emily, what do you feel when I do this?" He asked, before pulling me against him and crashing his lips to mine.

I gasped and he took the opportunity to let his tongue wander inside of my mouth.

He groaned loudly and pulled me even closer. The taste of him was heavenly and the sensual caresses of his tongue were awakening parts of my body that had never seemed this alive.

It felt as if I were melting into him and all too soon I was gasping for breath.

As he released my mouth, I looked into his eyes. They were pitch black. Immediately all the alarms inside of my head went off again and I backed away.

Dale looked confused for a moment, before his face became devastatingly pained.

"Why do you fear me?" He asked, before slapping his forehead.

_How does he know I'm afraid of him? _

_For all he knows I could be backing away to avoid a repeat of that heavenly, wonderful, mindblowing, gasp-for-air, do-it-hundred-times-over kiss._

_And what the hell happened to nice and slow?_

_Oh screw nice and slow! _

_Get your head back to the matter at hand! How does he know you're afraid of him?_

_Maybe I looked afraid, you know! I kind of have that open book face!_

_You better fix it, before he walks away from you._

_You're right.  
_

"I-I'm n-not." I stammered and he just quirked his eyebrow as to say 'Oh really'.

"The thruth, please, Emily." He said in a stern voice, while looking pleadingly into my eyes.

I looked at the ground, debating with myself whether or not just to tell him what was going through my mind. When I looked up, his eyes had returned to the familiar chocolate brown.

I shook my head in wonder.

_Had I been imagining things?_

_Must be._

"I don't know what came over me. Sorry, Dale. It's just...that was my first kiss and ...I never..." I trailed off, not sure what I was trying to say. I was pleased with myself that I had been able to sidetrack the subject so easily though and a smug smile came across my face.

"You're very pleased with yourself, aren't you. Well for your information, that was my first kiss as well. And let me tell you, nothing ever felt so good." He said, before pulling me to him again and staring into my eyes.

This time I crashed my lips to his and he eagerly responded. Our lips molded together and as I sucked his bottom lip, he groaned again. He parted his lips and I happily took the chance to taste him again. I had never tasted anything like him. He tasted like the nectar of gods.

We kissed for over an hour, untill my cell started to buzz annoyingly.

As I checked my message, I noticed the time and quickly said goodbye.

"Wait!" Dale called out to me as I opened the gym doors.

He grabbed my cell and typed in some numbers very quickly. A little too fast if you ask me.

"Call me tonight." He said as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded quickly, since I couldn't speak when he was looking at me so intently.

"Wonderful. I'll miss you, Emily Swan." He breathed, before handing me back my cell and turning around abruptly.

I walked to my car in a daze and didn't even notice I had driven myself home, untill my father knocked on my window.

"Where were you, Em?" He glared at me, while crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I worked on a project for school with a friend. I forgot to call. I'm so sorry." I said and thanked the heavens above for making me such a good liar.

My dad didn't mention it for the rest of the night.

* * *

**It seems people aren't that interested in this story anymore, so I'm debating whether or not just to stop writing it.**

**Maybe a sequel was just not suited for this story.**

**Well, we'll just have to wait and see, I guess.**

**Bye bye.**

**I'll let you know.**

**It kind of depends on the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Guitar

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**Wow! I never had so many reviews on such a short time before.**

**Apparently you do love this story more than I believed you to.**

**So I'll continue for all you lovely readers.**

**And like the wonderful Lost Betwixt Worlds informed me, I should take more pleasure in writing than the recognition. Thank you for your wise words.**

**I do love to write and you reminded me of that.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

"Call me tonight." He said as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded quickly, since I couldn't speak when he was looking at me so intently.

"Wonderful. I'll miss you, Emily Swan." He breathed, before handing me back my cell and turning around abruptly.

I walked to my car in a daze and didn't even notice I had driven myself home, untill my father knocked on my window.

"Where were you, Em?" He glared at me, while crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I worked on a project for school with a friend. I forgot to call. I'm so sorry." I said and thanked the heavens above for making me such a good liar.

My dad didn't mention it for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

Ever since that kiss, I could think of nothing else. The way her soft, warm lips had collided with mine and the gentle, but urgent caress of her tongue was all I could feel. I picked up my Washburn guitar and played the first song that came to mind. As my voice wafted through the house, I soon gained an audience.

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.**_

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

_**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me**_

**(Kiss me : Sixpence noner the richer or A newfound glory. Whichever you prefer)**

My mom applauded loudly, while my dad just beamed.

"Remember, I taught you to play, son." He said, before leaving my room and heading back downstairs with Adam, who held his thumb up to me.

"Oh honey, that was beautiful. So did you kiss her yet?" my mom asked as she took me in her arms and played with my hair. Just the way she did when I was little.

"Yes and it was magical." I must have sounded like a lovesick puppy, but I didn't care.

I had always been the odd one out and I was getting bored of being bored.

I truly welcomed all these new and wonderful feelings Emily was awakening inside of me, even if it was sometimes scary to walk upon unknown territory.

For a hundred years I had walked this planet, always searching, just not knowing what I was looking for. I had learned to play the guitar, the piano and the drums. I had Masters in Music, Sports, Law and Literature, but all the knowledge in the world couldn't fulfill me. Ofcourse, I always followed courses that truly interested me, but you can only repeat it that many times, before it becomes a drag. That's why I had decided to finally go for a teaching position instead of being taught for the umptiedth time.

Ofcourse, now I regretted it more than ever. Finally finding the one thing, or in this case person that completes me, I wanted nothing more than to claim her mine in every possible way. But society wouldn't allow it and for the time being, we had to keep it on the down low.

"Honey, what are you thinking? You seem to be millions of miles away." My mom said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"I'm here, mom. Just waiting, I guess." I sighed heavily, as I glanced at my cell.

The time on the screen read 23.12. I shot upright in my bed and started to pace.

_Why hasn't she called yet?_

_Has she forgotten me?_

_Has she fallen asleep?_

_Does she not want to talk to me?_

_Have I scared her away?_

_Have I been too upfront with her?_

_But she kissed me back._

_Maybe, something spooked her._

_Did I spook her?_

_She did feel afraid of me for a short moment._

_Oh God!_

_Does she not want me anymore?_

I was driving myself mad, with all the pacing around and thinking up silly scenarios as to what could have happened.

By the time it was well past 2 AM, I finally gave up.

Feeling utterly heartbroken, I slumped on my bed with my guitar in hand and decided to let the music drown my sorrow.

_Better than alcohol, right?_

_I wouldn't say that._

_But it means no hangover or smelly breath in the morning._

_Yeah, much better._

I slowly started to strum my guitar untill I got lost in another song.

_**Underneath this age is the heart of a **__**child**___

_**It only wants to **__**love**__**, it begs to come alive**_

_**I want your desire and I long for your hands**_

_**To grace me with their presence and touch me again**_

_**Nothing More**_

_**I don't want your nice **__**gifts**___

_**I'm so tired of your words**_

_**I'd really like a feeling from the place that you **__**love**___

_**Nothing more**_

_**It's a long way we've come just to simply exist like this**_

_**Tell me something true, even if it hurts**_

_**I'm waiting on a sign, do you remember love**_

_**Do you remember love?**_

_**Nothing More**_

_**All that I want is you in the end**_

_**All that I want is you in the end**_

_**All that I want is you in the end**_

_**All that I want is you**_

**(Holly Williams – Nothing more)**

"Son, it's not like you lost her. Be a bit more assertive and call her yourself." Dad said as he walked into my room and offered me a small smile.

I nodded as I walked to my closet. I would need to wear something that would surely impress her tomorrow. Even if she could only catch a glimpse of me in the morning before classes.

_My coaching outfit won't impress her._

_What will?_

I picked out a grey shirt and a low cut jeans from Armani, along with sneakers from Armani.

The label screamed 'dressed to impress', but the look was casual and didn't show the effort I put in it.

I picked up my guitar for the last time that night and played a song that showed my hope as well as my fear.

_**Maybe I give up too easy  
Maybe I don't fight enough  
Maybe my heart is afraid of falling in love**_

_**Maybe I'm too scared to find out  
What it feels like to hurt  
Maybe I worry, I'll land with my face in the dirt**_

_**But if I don't try, I won't know  
These walls that surround me, they're strong and they're tall  
I could slip and fall with no one to catch me at all  
And end up alone**_

_**An honest heart's trying to love me  
But I had nothing to give  
I just wanted to see how much I could get**_

_**We're all guilty of wanting  
The very thing we can't have  
But the more that we take, the sooner, we'll crash**_

_**Oh, and if I don't try, I won't know  
These walls that surround me, they're strong and they're tall  
I could slip and fall with no one to catch me at all  
And end up alone**_

_**But something's changing inside me  
Something here, it wants to break free  
Well, I thought love was a blind spot, I believe  
I don't want to end up alone**_

_**So maybe I give up too easy  
Maybe I don't fight enough  
Maybe my heart is afraid of falling in love**_

_**(**_**Holly Williams – Alone)**

I quickly put away my guitar and headed downstairs, where my parents were already waiting to leave for school. Irina and Adam always headed to school later and I didn't mind at all. One couple less to watch licking each others face, like my parents were currently doing in the doorway.

_Grow up already! _

_Damn hormonal teenagers!_

_Well they do act like it!_

I humphed a bit, before walking passed them and heading to the car.

"Don't look at me that way, boy! I bet that you will be acting the same way in a hundred years with your little Emily Wemily." I growled lowly at his stupid nickname for my Emily and my parents just laughed at me.

_What else is new?_

We drove to school in silence and I couldn't be more grateful, as my mind was to preoccupied with the beauty I longed for with my entire soul and body.

Pulling into the parking lot, I immediately noticed the Aveo that belonged to the Godess of my heart.

She was casually leaning against her car, while reading a book and I almost swallowed my tongue at the sight of her.

She looked like the naughty school girl in someone's porn collection.

A short pleated skirt with white tie blouse, black socks that come just above the knee and fucking white flat mary jane's. I moaned as I memerized every inch of her and my father broke into hysterics. My mother slapped his arm, but he maintained a constant chuckling.

My parents left the car, but I couldn't move. If not due to shock, it was certainly due to embarrasment, since a certain part of my body resisted to obey my commands.

Emily blushed as she saw me sitting there and then she bit her lip.

_She's fucking killing me down here._

As I finally settled down, I swiftly made my way out of the car.

After a quick survey, I noticed the parking lot was fairly empty, so I walked over to her.

Just when I almost reached her, she put a lollypop into her mouth and started sucking it.

_Shit! _

_Where did that come from?_

_Who cares! You better watch out for the other thing that wants to come peeping._

_Shit! I have to get out of here._

I made a 360 and quickly headed into the school building to avoid embarrassing myself further. Inside I headed for the teacher's lounge and started conversation with the ugliest old prune I had ever met, Mrs. Rios. She would certainly prevent the venom from rushing to certain parts.

_What the hell was Emily doing to me?_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was chapter 10.**

**Well well, naughty Emily has come out to play.**

**Hahaha!  
**

**Hope you guys liked it and remember all outfits are on my profile.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Vanessa's idea

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

Just when I almost reached her, she put a lollypop into her mouth and started sucking it.

_Shit! _

_Where did that come from?_

_Who cares! You better watch out for the other thing that wants to come peeping._

_Shit! I have to get out of here._

I made a 360 and quickly headed into the school building to avoid embarrassing myself further. Inside I headed for the teacher's lounge and started conversation with the ugliest old prune I had ever met, Mrs. Rios. She would certainly prevent the venom from rushing to certain parts.

_What the hell was Emily doing to me?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

I didn't understand this. I had done everything just like Vanessa Black had told me. Vanessa was my best friend ever since we were 6 years old. She was the same age as me and being home schooled, she was my only link to the outside world for a very long time. I met her at the grocery store, where we both reached for the last Hershey bar. I let her have it and she had been amazed at my generosity. She had asked me for my name and a week later I got a letter.

She had asked her mother to go through the yellow pages and call each Swan she could find, luckily there was only one Swan family living in Forks at the time. That had changed about three years ago, when another Swan family came to live on the outskirts of our little town. Vanessa had instantly written about them. I had been curious about the new Swan arrivals, but my father told me not to get involved. They weren't family and there was no need to bother them. Although my father, who was the reverend of our little town had always acted strange whenever I mentioned the other Swan family. I met Anna Swan one afternoon at school. She was a puny little thing, a sophomore and very kind, although there was something weird about her. Nicky had pushed me along my way, telling me not to fraternize with little children.

I had seen her often with the Cullens, who somehow seemed to know the Whitlocks as well.

They were always seated together. Little Anna Swan, junior Edward Cullen, junior Mary Cullen, senior Rosalie Cullen, senior Emmett Cullen, junior Adam Whitlock and sophomore Irina Whitlock would always sit at the same table. They rarely interacted with anyone besides their group, although I had some of them talking to me, which other students found peculiar.

After the small interaction between Edward and Dale, I had tried to find out more about their relationships, but Edward was very tight lipped about his family and friends.

So I decided to talk to Vanessa online about the little predicament I was in.

Yesterday, she concluded that Dale was obviously interested in me and that I should take it up a notch. She had driven down from La Push to pick out my clothes for today.

She was sure this would get him to his knees and he would be putty in my hands.

I told her about how my dad had taken away my cell, because I had come home late after school and how I hadn't been able to call Dale. She told me with this outfit, he would surely forgive me for anything.

The naive little girl I was, believed her. I had expected anything really.

Him crushing me to his chest and kissing the hell out of me. Dale ripping me of my virginity against the wall. Dale being a stuttering mess in front of me. What I didn't expect, was him to just walk away from me.

My self esteem had taken a huge beating and I didn't think I could make it through the day.

I had to drag my feet to my first class.

_History! _

_This is just fucking great!_

Nicky was doing her 'Oh My God!' hyperventilation thingy again next to me, while I tried hard to wish myself into invisibility.

As soon as Nicky had calmed down, we walked into the class room.

We took our usual seat in the back of the class, but I wasn't quite as invisible as I had wanted.

Greg came up to me and pinched my tigh.

_What the hell!_

"Hey gorgeous, are we on for this weekend?" He tried to make his voice sound husky and seductive, but it just sounded like he had something caught in his throat.

"You need some water, Greg? Are you getting a cold? Dude, you sound awful." I said, trying to keep a straight face. He blinked a couple of times as his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Excuse me, Mr. Whitlock. I think Greg needs to go to the nurse's office. He's coming down with something and I don't want to catch it." I said. The teacher nodded and opened the door for Greg, who sauntered off looking utterly defeated.

_Shit, now I feel bad._

_Way to go, Em!_

_You're acting like a real bitch!_

_Huh, must come with the outfit!_

A note landed on my desk and I immediately looked at Nicky, who just shrugged.

I opened it slowly.

_**Hey sexy, want to go on a date this Saturday? **_

_**Bryan.**_

_Huh, since when did he call me sexy?_

_Since when did he actually talk to me?  
_

I quickly scribbled down a response.

_**Sorry, I don't date.**_

_**Emily**_

I passed it to Nicky who tossed it on Bryan's desk.

The note came flying back in under a minute.

_**Well, we could always skip the date and get down to dessert.**_

_**Bryan.**_

As I wrote down my response, I pressed down so hard, my pencil broke in two.

_Arrogant prick!_

_**Only dessert you are getting is a kick in the nuts, pervert!**_

_**Who the hell do you think you are?**_

_**I never met a men as disgusting as you, pig!**_

_**Emily**_

As the note flew towards Bryan's desk, Mr. Whitlock suddenly looked up and walked towards Bryan.

Bryan read it quickly before grumbling under his breath.

"Hand it over." Mr. Whitlock said as he held out his hand.

He quickly scanned over the contents, before gritting his teeth.

"Mr. Crowly, detention tomorrow, Mss. Swan, detention today." He barked, before writing us detention slips and placing them on our desks.

_Detention? _

_Oh my God! My dad is going to freak!_

_I'll never get back my cell back like this!_

_And why don't we get detention together?_

_It's confusing._

_Yes, but you are kind of glad not having detention together._

_Obviously. Wouldn't want anymore inappropriate remarks coming out of that pig's mouth._

The rest of the morning went by slowly. When I wasn't bored out of my mind, I was fending off the greedy paws of the disgusting male student body.

The majority of the boys would hit on me and most girls would call me names.

_I'm so killing Vanessa tonight._

_Yeah, well you'll have to get her to come by first._

_I could always drive to La Push._

_Riiiiiiiight, as if your dad will let you drive down there alone._

_Yeah, he's always been a bit overprotective._

_Overprotective? More like obsessive. Maybe if you were born in the Middle ages, he would have you locked up in a tower like the girl with her long hair._

_Rapunzel?_

_Yeah, that one._

_Sure and then my prince would climb up holding on to my hair. A very credible tail._

_Yeah, that would probably hurt like a bitch._

_Definitely._

_But he would surely have you wearing a chastity belt._

_No doubt. Did you see him this morning? I thought he was going to swallow his tongue._

_That's putting it mildly. The poor man nearly had a heart attack. Did you see how red his face had gotten by the time you sat down for breakfast and the way he opened and closed his mouth like a fish all the way during breakfast._

_Yeah, thank God, my mom isn't that prone to overreaction._

_No, but she still had a bad case of bugging eyes._

_Well, it's not like I'll wear this outfit twice._

_I second that._

By the time PE came around I was so agitated, I felt ready to explode at any time.

I quickly changed into my blue work out clothes and headed out into the Gym.

Dale avoided eye contact the entire time, only adding fuel to the fire raging within.

I bristled all the way through my final classes and stomped my way over to detention.

As I opened the door, my jaw must have hit the floor.

Dale was leaning against the desk casually as he smirked at me.

_Fucking smirking at me!_

_I'll show him!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So there you go.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews always brighten my day.**

**Did you like Emily's internal conversation?**

**I'm so curious as to what you guy think.**

**Push the button.**

**Untill next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Taste

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

By the time PE came around I was so agitated, I felt ready to explode at any time.

I quickly changed into my blue work out clothes and headed out into the Gym.

Dale avoided eye contact the entire time, only adding fuel to the fire raging within.

I bristled all the way through my final classes and stomped my way over to detention.

As I opened the door, my jaw must have hit the floor.

Dale was leaning against the desk casually as he smirked at me.

_Fucking smirking at me!_

_I'll show him!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

I had heard her stomping her way through the hall, even before her anger and frustration hit me full force. I quickly composed myself before she got inside the class room.

My dad had given her detention today and then shoved her off to me.

Ofcourse, I couldn't be happier about having another opportunity to talk to you her undisturbed. I still wanted to know why she hadn't called me.

As she opened the door, her jaw hit the floor and I smirked at her as her disbelief and excitement hit me full force. Those feelings were quickly overpowered by frustration and determination.

_Oh no, what did I do now?_

She found herself a seat and took out a book quickly, in which she pretended to read.

Barely three minutes after she had started to read the god damn thing, she started waving her hand in front of her face as if she was in extreme heath.

She loosened the tie around her neck and opened up a couple of buttons.

I could feel myself growing hard as I sat, my lower body hidden from her view.

I cleared my throat a couple of times to get her attention, so to start a conversation, but she ignored me completely.

Suddenly she straightened in her seat and looked up at me.

"Coach Whitlock, could I go use the restrooms, please?" She asked politely.

Determination and amusement her most prominent emotions. I nodded quickly and as soon as she left the room, I put my head between my legs.

Her mere presence had made me slightly dizzy and this was not easily accomplished for a halfbreed.

I heard her make her way back to the class room and quickly straightened myself out. She was still dressed the same, but there was something different. Her scent seemed to have gotten stronger. She took her seat again and focused back on her book.

I was staring, but I didn't care and obviously, she didn't either.

She opened her legs slowly and I think my heart stopped beating for several seconds.

_No panties! Fuck!_

I had only seen womanparts once and that was when dad and uncle Adam decided to give me the Talk with the help of Adam's porn collection as visuals..

My mouth was hanging open while I looked straight at the perfectly trimmed heaven.

My dick, who I had just willed away only moments before, stood at proud attention again and twitched in anticipation. When I saw her fluids coating her folds, I thought I was going to cream my pants. A strong wave of lust, along with amusement burst from Emily and then ... she closed her legs.

I was out of my seat, before I realized what I was doing.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Emily. Now be a good girl and spread those for me." I said in a low and husky voice.

Apparently this wasn't the way she expected me to react and she swallowed nervously as she took in my dark eyes and advancing form.

"I just want to taste you baby, you smell truly delectable." I purred and the sound sent a new wave of arousal through her. Feeling and smelling her arousal, made me impossibly harder.

She still had her legs clamped shut and I almost let my animal side take over and just claim her. She didn't realize the fight going on inside of me and just looked up at me in defiance.

"Why would I let you taste me? You know how it goes, I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." She thought she was being clever, but before she knew it I had pulled him out of my pants. Her jaw dropped and her gorgeous eyes got huge as she looked at my quivering member. When she licked her lips, I twitched more powerfully and her eyes got even wider as she gulped.

"I showed you mine, now spread 'em on my desk, miss Swan." I was starting to go mad of passion and if I didn't get to taste her soon, she would be leaving here butt naked.

Her emotions hit me like a brick wall as she suddenly switched off her determination and got nervous, fearful and doubtful.

"Ssh, baby, I would never hurt you, I just want to taste your juices on my tongue." I whispered and her arousal became stronger again.

She walked, slightly unsteady, to my desk and propped herself on her elbows as she laid spread out for me.

"I'll do my best to make you feel good, baby. Do you want me to make you feel good?" I asked, the huskiness in my voice betraying my own want and need.

"I...I never did this before, Dale. I'm a ..." She stuttered.

"A virgin? So am I, darlin'." I said as I looked into her big brown eyes.

Disbelief, awe and nervousness came from her and I kissed her lips softly.

"The God's honest thruth, baby. I never felt this way for any woman." I purred and some of her confidence came back.

"Do it, Dale. Make me feel good." She whispered and I shivered as her breath wafted over my face.

I kissed her more passionately as I let my hands roam her body. She moaned as I softly bit her lip, careful not to break skin and unintentionally infest her with my venom.

"Ssh, baby, you don't want people to hear, now do you?" I said huskily as my hand touched the soft skin of her stomach. I moved my lips to her collarbone and grazed the skin gracefully as I skipped over her heath and started to caress her tighs.

I licked and nibbled at the sensitive spot below her ear, just as I plunged a finger inside of her without any warning.

_Am I doing this right?Do I keep my finger straight or do I curl it?_

_Oh God, the pressure!_

I inserted a second finger and thrusted at an incredible fast speed.

Emily writhed on my desk and her moans became more audible with every touch.

I slowly bend over and lifted her skirt, I lowered my head untill my lips were mere inches from the haven. The delicious scent of her arousal infiltrated my nostrils and along with the massive amount of pleasure Emily was emitting, I nearly creamed my pants.

I thrusted my tongue forward quickly and licked up and down between her folds. My fingers had left her center and she growled in frustration.

"Ssh, baby, just let me do this, please." I pleaded, as I came across her nub.

Doing a little victory dance inside at finding one of the most sensitive parts of a woman's vagina, I quickly sucked it into my mouth and then softly bit down on it.

Emily screamed and I jumped back from her.

_Oh shit! Did I hurt her? Shit shit! _

"Why are you stopping! Fuck!" Emily growled out and as lowered my head again, she gripped my hair tightly, pushing my face back to where I had abandoned my ministrations.

As I sucked her clit, I let one finger wander it's way back inside of her core.

She started bucking against me and I had to use a surprisingly amount of force to keep her still with my left hand on her tigh.

"Oh...oh...God...Dale...I'm gonna...so close" She was thrashing her head in pure pleasure and I opened myself up for her emotions.

"Daleeeeeeee!" She screamed and a massive amount of bliss came over me, this time effectively making me cream my pants.

I moaned her name in the delightful aftermath of one amazing orgasm and laid my head on her stomach after lapping up every single drop of her delicious nectar.

She played with my hair, untill the feeling had subsided and she struggled to get up from the desk. I helped her down and she casually walked back to her seat.

All the time having the greatest shit-eating grin on her face.

Ten minutes before detention was over, my father busted through the door.

"Thanks for looking after Mss. Swan in my absence." He said, as he tried to flatten his messy hair.

"You smell like sex." He said with an elated smile on his face.

"So do you." I quipped, wearing the most disgusted face I could muster.

_Way to kill my buzz, pops!_

_Now I'm picturing you with my mom._

_Gross!_

Emily obviously overheard our little banter as she sat there with a tomato red face, trying to hide it behind her gorgeous chestnut hair.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby. He won't say anything." I said as I walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

She looked warily at my dad and he just chuckled.

"Ofcourse, I won't. Otherwise I would have to admitt shoving you off to my brother, so I could have sex with Mrs. Whitlock in the janitor closet." He said casually, keeping his eyes on some paper.

Emily started laughing and her mirth made us laugh as well.

"The janitor closet? Seriously?" She said between gasps.

My dad, just nodded proudly, before his eyes glazed over and a goofy grin crossed his face.

_Oh God! Stop picturing my mom, dude! Thank God, I don't have Edward's power. Still the lust isn't a piece of cake either, especially when it's coming off of my parents. _

A knock to the door made us all look up at my mom shashaying her way inside the classroom and over to my father.

She was having a bad case of bed hair, since it was sticking out at all sides and her lipstick was smeared.

_Ew! Mental pictures again!_

"Mom! Couldn't you at least have looked in a mirror first!" I nearly stomped my foot as a petulant child, but the gasps around the room made me realize my mistake.

All three immortal heads turned instantly to Emily, who had narrowed her eyes in suspicion and was rapidly looking over each of us.

_Good going, Whitlock! Talk your way out of this one!_

_Somehow, I don't think telling her you just think of them as parents is going to cut it this time._

_

* * *

  
_

**So this was chapter 12.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm leaving for the States today and I won't be able to update untill after the 15****th****.**

**But please do review, it would make me so happy to read them when I get back.**

**Untill next time.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Research

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Hey y'all! I'm back!**

**I had a really nice time in Santa Barbara and it kind of sucks that it's already over.**

**Coming back to Belgium, where it's pouring and freezing sucked big time.**

**So on with the story, you guys.**

**You've waited long enough.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

_Oh God! Stop picturing my mom, dude! Thank God, I don't have Edward's power! _

A knock to the door made us all look up at my mom shashaying her way inside the classroom and over to my father.

She was having a bad case of bed hair, since it was sticking out at all sides and her lipstick was smeared.

_Ew! Mental pictures again!_

"Mom! Couldn't you at least have looked in a mirror first!" I nearly stomped my foot as a petulant child, but the gasps around the room made me realize my mistake.

All three immortal heads turned instantly to Emily, who had narrowed her eyes in suspicion and was rapidly looking over each of us.

_Good going, Whitlock! Talk your way out of this one!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

Their heads spun so fast, I thought they would get a whiplash for sure.

_Mom?_

_I really had heard it correct._

_That wasn't the first time he referred to them as his parents._

I scrutinized their faces and the resemblance was cunning.

_How did I miss this?_

_Especially Mr. Whitlock and Dale looked so much alike._

"Mom?" I repeated in a shaky breath.

"I told you before. Since my parents died, I ..." I cut him off right there.

"Cut the bullsh..., I mean, don't lie to me please." I didn't want to sound impolite in front of his parents. I regained my composure quickly as I stared him down.

He visibly cringed at my tone of voice and looked beseeching into Mrs. Whitlock's eyes.

"Emily, I am Dale's mother and Jasper is Dale's father." She said as she searched for something in my eyes. When she didn't seem to find it, she started fidgeting with the seam of her dress.

_Jasper must be Mr. Whitlock._

"Alright. How can that be? You are so young?" I questioned, looking between the three of them.

"Trust me, we are older than we look." Jasper said as Dale's lips curved up into a badly hidden smile.

"How old?" I knew I was being rude, but I couldn't care less. I needed to know the thruth and I needed to know now.

Mrs. Whitlock bit her lip and I recognized it as one of my nervous habits.

"Old enough." Jasper responded, deliberately keeping his response as vague as possible.

"This won't do! I want you to be honest with me and right now!" I yelled, my voice rising with each word.

"She reminds me so much of you. The same stuborness." Jasper chuckled as he looked lovingly into his wife's eyes.

_Remind him of her?_

_Why would I remind him of her?_

_So I looked like her in a way._

_We both bite our lips._

_Apparently we are both stubborn._

_That doesn't mean anything, does it?_

"Are we family?" I didn't know where the question came from, but it was the only logical thing I could conclude.

She bit her lip again and then looked away, without answering me.

"What's your name?" I asked her and although she looked uncomfortable, she did answer me.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock." She answered and I shook my head quickly.

"Your real name, your maiden name." I said and she looked slightly panicked at that.

"Swan." She whispered almost audibly.

_Swan?_

_Could this really be?_

_Why didn't I know her if she was family?_

"But how can you look so young? Dale is a grown man for God's sake and you two look like you came straight out of school yourselves." I muttered, more to myself than them.

"I know." Isabella said as she stared at the ground.

I turned towards Dale and placed my hands on my hips, willing him to answer all my questions, but he just looked defeated.

He sighed heavily and then the hour indicated detention was over.

We all quickly gathered our things and left.

"This isn't over." I told Dale as I walked outside with him and made my way over to my car.

"Why does it matter so much?" He asked as he looked into my eyes, pleading with me to just let it be.

"Because." I knew it was a childish answer, but I couldn't tell him I loved him. Not yet.

I loved him and that meant I wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

I got into my car and drove off, determined to research as much as I could at home or at the library.

If he wouldn't tell me, I would find it out myself.

_Isabella Marie Swan, Dale Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock. _

_Surely one of these names had to come up with something._

_

* * *

  
_

I had been staring at the screen in front of me for over a half an hour.

**Police Chief Charlie Swan and daughter Isabella Swan died in car crash last night.**

It was an article from a hundred years ago, in the year 2009. I couldn't believe what it said, but the picture of Bella as she was referred to in the article and her father made my eyes wide as saucers and my mind go entirely blank.

It was Mrs. Whitlock, apart from the eyes, she was almost exactly the same.

I slowly grabbed a notebook out of my desk and penned it down.

_Isabella Marie Swan : deceased August 2009, car crash_

_Chief Charlie Swan : deceased August 2009, car crash_

I searched Dale then and got nothing, then I typed in Jasper Whitlock.

The same thing as before happened as I stared at the old reference of one Major Jasper Whitlock. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I made another note.

_Jasper Whitlock : Major during Civil war, missing in action._

I searched the others that I had linked to them as well.

Irina and Adam Whitlock came up blank, so did Anna Swan. So I went on with their inhumanly beautiful friends.

Edward Cullen was mentioned in an old article concerning a heroic safe at Forks High.

It dated back to 2007, where according to the article he had saved one Isabella Swan from a van in the school parking lot.

I added these facts to my list.

Mary Cullen, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen also came up blank.

Phil Swan and Renée Swan, the names I remembered from one of my letters by Vanessa also offered nothing new.

The last one I knew from personal experience, since he was a local doctor.

Carlisle Cullen surprisingly did help my search and succesfully linked the Cullens to the others.

Carlisle Cullen had received a honouring for coming up with a vaccin against the Swine Flu in 2010, sadly nothing on his death.

I glanced over my notebook again and reread everything carefully.

_Isabella Marie Swan : deceased August 2009, car crash_

_Attended Forks High in 2007, junior class, near death by van._

_Chief Charlie Swan : deceased August 2009, car crash_

_Jasper Whitlock : Major during Civil War, missing in action._

_Edward Cullen : attended Forks High in 2007, junior class, saved Bella Swan._

I wracked my brain trying to figure it all out, but since I had nothing, I decided to go to Vanessa. She was always great at finding out stuff.

I ran downstairs, almost breaking my neck in the process and flew past my father.

"Where are you going, young lady?" He yelled after me.

"Vanessa!" I yelled back, not slowing my pace, untill I was in my car.

My dad didn't look pleased with me, but I didn't have time to ponder about it.

I drove a little faster then usual and made my way to Vanessa's house in ten minutes flat.

She was sitting on the porch with an attrective young man. He had long black hair and his russet skin looked beautiful in the sunlight. His big brown eyes settled on me as I stumbled my way out of my car.

He looked as if he had seen a ghost for a minute and then softly called out.

"Bella?" He questioned and I had to pinch myself to make sure this was all real.

"Emily." I corrected him as I held out my hand.

"Jacob." He answered as he took my hand and shook it firmly, while he still gazed upon my face with a strange longing.

I pulled back my hand a bit too forcefully, since he didn't seem to have the intention to let it go and fell onto my butt.

He laughed at my clumsiness and I glared at him in return.

"You know Bella Swan?" I asked, succesfully cutting his laughter short.

"What do you know about Bella Swan?" He answered, confirming he knew her and probably still did.

_Finally I might get the answers I needed._

_

* * *

  
_

**So did you like this chapter?**

**Was it what you expected?**

**I bet not!**

**Review please.**

**I love those comments.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Church

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

"Jacob." He answered as he took my hand and shook it firmly, while he still gazed upon my face with a strange longing.

I pulled back my hand a bit too forcefully, since he didn't seem to have the intention to let it go and fell onto my butt.

He laughed at my clumsiness and I glared at him in return.

"You know Bella Swan?" I asked, succesfully cutting his laughter short.

"What do you know about Bella Swan?" He answered, confirming he knew her and probably still did.

_Finally I might get the answers I needed._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

"God does not condemn, people. We condemn ourselves. In these times people seem to have forgotten the simplest of rules. Who among you can still recall all ten commandments? Let me tell you, very few of you will remember each and every one of them. How can we stop the decay of our souls, the damnation we place upon ourselves? Simple, read and learn the ten simplest of rules and strife to live by them.

One of the easiest ones should be "Thou shalt not lie!. Yet, in these times, lies flow around us as abundant as water. How many people have a life stringed together by lies? Too many. One lie leads to another and another, untill finally, all thruth is lost. Thus damning your very soul without a second thought. Lying is for the weak, thruth only makes us stronger and makes our life more valuable. Honesty goes a long way, my children. You will only ruin your life as well as your afterlife by lying.

An example, a girl meets the love of her life, but lies about her life. In thruth she is the child of a single parent, who had never met her father and who lacks friends. Yet, she tells this boy that she is quite popular and her father was the most amazing man, but he died from some disease. Ofcourse, such lies will have to become fortified and the girl starts making up stories about these friends and life with her father.

Untill one day, the boy wants to meet the friends she loves so dearly. Ofcourse, she can not produce them, so she starts making up all kinds of silly excuses to avoid it, making the boy suspicious in return. On the day of their marriage, none of these people are present, yet one person is. The father she had never known, had finally come to meet his daughter.

The house of cards collapses and the boy is heartbroken by her deceit. He decides to leave her, for how can he ever trust or believe her again. He convinces himself that her feelings towards him were probably part of the lie and the result of a clinging need to have someone's affection. The girl is equally heartbroken, for she has just lost the love of her life and is exposed for all too see as a liar.

Her life goes into a spiral of misery and negativity, never getting over the one that held her entire heart and how she destroyed her own happiness by telling some silly lies. Then the day of judgement comes and as she stands before the gates, she will not be allowed into the glorious kingdom of our Lord. No, she will be send to the gates of Hell for her foolishness. Thus ruining her afterlife as well." My father's sermon made my throat constrict painfully and a huge lump formed that seemed to cut off my air supply.

As I stared at my father's form, waving his hands passionately, while speaking words he believed with his entire heart, I couldn't stop thinking of Dale.

_Would I be condemned as well? Not only was I practically lying on a daily basis by keeping him a secret, I was also behaving lustful and rather sinful with him. I was not even a married woman yet, but the fantasies I had about this man would certainly send me straight to hell. Not to mention the fact that he already went down on me._

_Oh God, stop thinking about that! You're in church for God's sake!_

_But those lips and the things they did to me..._

_Emily! Stop this!_

_And his body, his muscles that would flex with his every movement, the tight sexy ass, that bulge in his pants..._

_Oh my Lord! Forgive me for my sinful thoughts, I can not stop them!_

_The way he hitched up my skirt and thrusted that skilful tongue inside of me._

_Damn it, Em! Now you're wet in church! What are you doing, girl?_

_The way his fingers had felt inside of me._

_Stop this now!_

_The sight of his glorious dick and how it had trembled. Mmm, how would it feel inside of me? I bet it would feel amazing._

_Oh shit!_

_Oh My God!_

_Did you just cum in church? Just thinking about it? You're even more perverted than I thought._

My face was flushed and the stickiness between my legs, was making me feel really uncomfortable. I needed to get out of there quickly.

"Mom, I don't feel so good." I whispered to my mother, who was playing with the beads of her rosary next to me.

She looked over at me and as she took in the sweat on my brow and my flushed face, she quickly nodded. She handed me the keys of her car and leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"I'll drive home with your father. Go, dear. Get some rest." I tried to get out of there unnoticed, but sitting on the front row made everyone's attention turn to me with my silent retreat. My father was unfazed though, as I heard his voice ring throughout the church.

"We must abide the rules of our Lord to save our Eternal soul." I shivered involuntary to that sentence.

_If you only knew how damned your daughter was already._

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I made my way over to La Push again, desperate to hear the answers to all of my questions. I knew I only had about two hours. My father always sat in his office after church for people who needed to talk to him, so that bought me some time.

That day I met Jacob, we had been interrupted by Vanessa and I had no chance to talk to him about Dale's family.

I knew Vanessa wouldn't be home today, since she always went to her boyfriend's house on Sunday.

I drove up to the familiar little red house and parked in front of it.

I noticed a head looking out the window and thanked my lucky starts he was home.

I jumped out of my car, but tripped over a root on my way to the front door.

"You okay?" I heard Jacob ask as he quickly ran over to me and helped me to my feet.

I blushed crimson and nodded my head quickly.

As he released me, I could see his eyes had become guarded and he was looking at me warily.

_Shit, he already knows what I'm doing here._

"So let's cut the bullshit. What is it you want to know?" He asked as he walked into the house and held open the door for me.

He gestured at the couch and I quickly sat down, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm hear to talk about Bella Swan." I said in a forceful tone, that made me wonder where my confidence had come from.

"She died many years ago." He said in a grave tone.

"No, she didn't." I said and I could hear his sharp intake of breath.

My phone rang then and I cursed inwardly at the disruption.

"Hello?" I asked in a very pissed off tone. I instantly regretted not looking at the caller ID as his sexy voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

"_Emily?" _

"Dale?"

"_Ofcourse, it's me."_

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice going up a few octaves.

"_Nothing's wrong, baby. I was just wondering...erm...Would you like to have dinner with my family tonight?" _I was perplexed by his invitation.

"Yes, I would love to." I whispered.

"_Great, I'll pick you up at six." _

"Nooo!" I didn't mean to shout, but the panic had been too much. I didn't want anyone to see us together, since he was my teacher and especially not my father.

"Just give me the adress and I'll drive myself." I sighed into the phone and he must have taken it the wrong way.

"_Do not feel obligated, Emily. If you do not wish to come, we will understand." _His smooth voice was making me wet again as I remembered the last time we had been together. Together on his desk with him eating me out.

"I really w-want to come." I breathed into the phone.

"_Are you alright, darlin'?" _He asked, concern evident in his tone of voice.

"Perfectly." I answered.

We said our goodbyes and I quickly turned back to Jacob, a hopeful look on my face.

"Why do you think Bella is still alive?" He questioned, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I know she is, only now she goes by the name of Bella Whitlock." I said and once again I didn't miss the sharp intake of breath. Ofcourse, I already knew all this, since she told me her name herself.

"Since you are so well acquainted with her brother in law, don't you think it would be better to ask him about Bella?" He questioned, that guarded expression still in his eyes.

"Don't you mean her son Dale?" I quipped. He had just been drinking from his can of Coke and my statement had surprised him. He coughed violently and I quickly walked behind him to slap his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and I was starting to get really angry now.

I paced around the small living room and let the anger boil. Finally, I blew.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I know he's her son, since they informed me off that little fact. I also know her real name, since she told me. I found an article on her death and came to discuss it with Vanessa. You calling me Bella is what made me realize you must have known her back then. Oh yeah, I've seen a picture of her and her father next to the article. She looked just like me, but she doesn't anymore. Well, not as much anyway.

So if I reminded you of her, then you must have known her a hundred years ago. What leads me to think you are the same as them." I was breathing heavy at the end of my rant and as I glanced up at Jacob, his eyes were blazing with fury. He promptly jumped up to his feet and came to stand in front of me.

"I'm not a fucking leech!" He yelled, before running out of the door. I had just made it to the window in time to see his body combust and be replaced by a huge animal.

_What the hell!?_

I stared out of the window for about ten minutes. Not spotting the animal anywhere, I quickly ran to my car and sped home.

_What is Jacob Black? And leech? What did he mean by that?_

_

* * *

  
_

**So how did you like this chapter.**

**I'm sorry about the dirty mind in the church. **

**I didn't mean for that to happen, but it's just how it came out.**

**Hope you liked it anyway and you're not planning to burn me at the stake.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Introductions

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

He promptly jumped up to his feet and came to stand in front of me.

"I'm not a fucking leech!" He yelled, before running out of the door. I had just made it to the window in time to see his body combust and be replaced by a huge animal.

_What the hell!?_

I stared out of the window for about ten minutes. Not spotting the animal anywhere, I quickly ran to my car and sped home.

_What is Jacob Black? And leech? What did he mean by that?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

"Son, Jacob just called. You'll need to be prepared. She knows." Dad said as he looked at me with compassion.

_She knows?_

_How?_

_Will she still want me?_

_Will she even come out after finding out what I am?_

_Oh my God, she's going to freak!_

_Especially with the Cullens and Swans here as well!_

_Damn it! Mom shouldn't have invited them!_

_Well, my grandparents just happen to be part of the other families, so it kind of makes sense._

_Maybe, she'll accept it like mom did and we can immediately explain everything._

_Shit shit shit!_

_Who am I kidding?_

_No normal person can be okay with this._

The sound of the doorbell brought me back to reality. I quickly opened the door, hoping to see Emily, but it was grandpa Charlie, grandma Renée, Uncle Phil and Aunt Anna.

I let them in and went back to my pacing the living room.

"Dale, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet. Calm down!" Grandpa Charlie scolded and I snickered.

_As if he gives a damn about the carpet._

The doorbell rang again and in a flash I yanked open the door.

Once again I was disappointed as grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, uncle Edward, uncle Emmett, aunt Rose and aunt Mary got into the house.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already ten past six.

_She's not coming! I should have known!_

_Don't be silly! She's probably looking for the house, it's a little difficult to find._

_Oh God, what if she's lost? No, Emily is a smart, strong woman, she'll be able to find it._

_Ofcourse, just calm down. She'll probably be here any minute._

_I don't know. She might not come, now she knows what we are. She might think we are some evil monsters having a ceremony involving her blood._

_Oh are you listening to yourself? Why a ceremonial killing and why invite her to dinner if you-_

_Invite her to dinner? Oh my God! What if she thinks she's dinner?_

_Haha! Are you listening to yourself?._

_She knows we're vampires! She'll know we don't eat and only drink blood! What human wouldn't make the assumption?_

_Oh, yeah maybe you're right._

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. As I turned I saw uncle Edward looking at me strangely.

"She knows?" He asked softly.

"Jacob told her by accident." I replied, feeling the nerves and fear rising even higher.

"Jacob? Really? Haha! Why does it feel that history is repeating itself?" He mused.

"Well, if she is anything like Bella, she'll be here. She might have gotten lost. Maybe you should go look for her." He suggested and I nodded quickly before running out of the house at vampire speed.

I was halfway up the driveway when I spotted her car, I quickly turned around and ran back inside. It wouldn't help if she saw me moving at such speed right now.

"She's here!" I yelled loudly, even though I could have whispered and they still would have heard. The entire family went to stand into a huge circle throughout the living room, while I moved slowly to the front door.

The second she pushed the doorbell, I opened it.

She jumped a little as the door flew open so forcefully and rapidly.

"Emily." I breathed in relief and contentment.

She smiled a very small smile and didn't look into my eyes.

_Fuck! She's scared of me!_

"Come in, please." I said and she slowly got in. Her eyes widened as she stared at the marble staircase in front of her and the golden lining on the rails.

I placed my hand on her back and guided her into the living room.

I heard her suck in a sharp breath as she saw my entire family gathered there and she started shaking slightly. Her fear spiked, along with her self-consciousness.

My father felt the same emotions coming from her and slowly moved forward.

"Hey, Emily. How are you, darlin'?" He asked in his southern drawl that made all the ladies swoon. Emily was no different as awe and desire became her foremost emotions. It didn't last long though and I breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't after my dad.

_Fucking panty dropping southern sexy accent!_

Edward snickered at my thought and immediately caught the attention of everyone else in the room. He cleared his throat and looked warily around him, before stepping forward towards Emily.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said, holding out his hand.

"I know. Bella Swan." Emily answered and took his hand, before gasping at the cold of his touch.

He was staring at her a little too long for my comfort and I couldn't contain the growl that came from me.

_My mate!_

Emily jumped away from me and looked at me with wide eyes, while moving closer to my father. Dad placed a hand on her shoulder and after she looked warily at the cold hand, she relaxed under his influence.

"Don't be afraid of me." I whispered as I hung my head in defeat and shame.

_She doesn't want you anymore! _

_She's scared of you!_

_Mom never reacted this way to Edward._

_This is going all wrong._

_I'm going to lose her._

"Stop it!" Edward said too low for Emily to hear. "You don't know that. I don't think she's figured it out yet. She keeps thinking about the word leech, but hasn't made the connection yet. The sound just startled her."

Mary stepped forward then.

"I am Mary Cullen." She said, shaking Emily's hand. Emily started to get used to the cold hands and certainly she would file it away to think about it later. The cold of a vampire's touch is one of the major clues to what we are.

"Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Grandpa Carlisle said as he smiled down on her.

"Esme Cullen. I'm so glad Dale found you, dear." Grandma Esme said, before pulling Emily into a hug that surprised some of us. Those who had been around when Bella came into the family seemed to be used to this behaviour and mom was even looking fondly at the two women hugging. Her emotions became nostalgic and I knew she was remembering her first introductions into the family.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett said as he moved towards her. Emily's heartrate went up and she started to feel very intimidated.

"Emmett, back up!" I said between gritted teeth. He looked disappointed, but did so anyway.

"Rosalie Cullen." Rose said, before hugging Emily.

We all looked surprised at this, since she had been such a bitch to my mother in the past.

"Charlie Swan. I can't tell you how glad I am to meet you." Grandpa Charlie said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Renee Swan. I'm so happy to meet you, honey." She said as she too hugged Emily, but then her body went rigid and we all moved forward to pull her away if necessary.

From all of us, grandma Renée had the least restraint. She had always been the wild one while she was still alive and her vampire life hadn't changed that fact. She was impulsive and acted without thinking, causing us all problems occasionally.

Grandpa Charlie placed a warning hand on her arm and grandma Renée quickly jumped back.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she looked at her feet.

"Phil Swan." Phil said as he nodded at her.

"Anna Swan. But you already know that don't you? You know, we talked at school. Remember? I really liked talking to you. I don't really have friends besides my family. I do want friends, but they don't want me. Maybe you will?" Anna beamed up at Emily, who smiled widely in return.

"Yes, I remember. Sure, we could be friends. I'd actually like that" Emily said shyly.

That was the first time we heard her speak since she said she knew who Edward was. She always nodded at everyone and the hesitation was obvious even without my emphatic ability.

She seemed to genuinly like Anna and I could only hope they would become great friends.

Ofcourse, I wanted her to like the rest of my family as well, but if there was already a connection the transition might be easier.

"Irina Whitlock." Irina said as she smiled cautiously. Emily nodded again and turned towards Adam.

"Adam Whitlock, ma'am." His southern drawl also sent a spike of lust through Emily and I just wanted to slap my forehead.

_You do have the darlin' thing under control._

_Yeah but I don't have the entire southern vocabulary._

_Regrettably._

_No shit!_

Edward snickered at me again, but then his face became gravely serious.

"She figured it out." He said too low for Emily to hear.

"How do you know?" Anna asked muted.

"She was thinking 'gold eyes, they all have gold eyes, all beautiful, all cold. Leech? What could that mean? Leeches feed off blood. Ew blood. Who drinks blood, are cold, beautiful and are dead? I mean Charlie and Bella died for sure. What could they be? Could it be? Vampires? Blood, cold, dead...undead. Shit! Vampires! But what is Dale?'. Those were her exact thoughts.

A couple of muted curses went around the living room, but other than that the emotional atmosphere stayed the same.

I gauged Emily's emotions and she was feeling oddly fascinated and awed.

I just hoped it would stay that way and nobody did anything foolish to scare her off.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way. Let's eat!" My mom exclaimed happily and everyone turned their horrified expression at her. Emily looked close to fainting at my mother's statement.

_Something like that!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So do you guys like it? **

**Let me know ok. **

**So what do you think Emily will do now? **

**And was she feeling those things because they are vampires or because she is fascinated with Dale? **

**She doesn't know what he is.  
**

**Review please. **

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	16. Chapter 16 : Life Stories

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**So did you guys see New Moon?**

**I sure did :)**

**Not telling anything though**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**DPOV **

I gauged Emily's emotions and she was feeling oddly fascinated and awed.

I just hoped it would stay that way and nobody did anything foolish to scare her off.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way. Let's eat!" My mom exclaimed happily and everyone turned their horrified expression at her. Emily looked close to fainting at my mother's statement.

_Something like that!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

My heart was hammering in my chest and I felt close to fainting.

_I'm dinner after all?_

_How do I get out of here?_

I looked around me to see everyone looking horrified at Bella.

"I-I have somewhere to be." I stammered, as I slowly took several steps back.

"Emily, nothing's going to hurt you. We made some chicken curry, I hope you'll like it." Bella said as she held her arm out to an adjoining room.

Dale placed his hand on my back and guided me into the big diningroom.

There was a table that could easily fit thirty people, but then again with this family they needed it.

Dale guided me to a chair and sat down beside me on the corner of the table. Anna took the spot on my left. Besides her was Phil, then Bella, Charlie and Renée. On the head of the table was Jasper and opposite of Dale sat Edward, followed by Mary, Adam, Irina, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle.

Bella, Esme and Rosalie headed out to the kitchen and came out with several trays of food. The entire dining table was filled with yummy goodness.

Bella served me first and then the rest. As I took my first bite, I could see everyone's eyes on me. Dale chuckled and quickly dug into his food, also earning some stares.

Then the rest started to eat. They all smiled and talked, but I could see the fakeness in their smiles. When my gaze rested on Emmett just when he took a bite from his food, I nearly busted out laughing. He made such a disgusted face, that I thought his lip would touch his nose any second.

"Oh stop this charade!" Dale suddenly said from my right.

"She knows, so why bother." He shrugged as everyone looked at me anxiously.

"So ... it's real?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Nice going, doofus!" Emmett said, right before Rosalie smacked him so hard that the sound echoed several times around the room.

"Shut up, you big oaf!" She hissed.

"Ofcourse, Rosie." He said as he stared at his food.

_Damn that man is whipped! Whipped I tell ya!_

Edward suddenly started laughing as he looked at me.

"That he is." He snickered.

_What the hell?_

_That dude is weird!_

_Always laughing when nobody said anything._

_That he is. What in God's name is that supposed to mean?_

_He was talking to me, because he looked straight at me._

_But I didn't say anything._

_I just thought Emmett was whipped!_

_Hold on! Now wait a minute!_

_No freaking way!_

"Yes way!" He answered.

_Dude that's creepy!_

"I suppose."

_Stop doing that!_

"What?"

_Answering my thoughts! It's creepy and weird! _

_Holy shit! Do you hear everything?_

He just nodded.

_Fuck! He heard my every freaking thought._

_All my private thoughts._

_That's some serious invasion of my privacy._

_Did he hear my fantasies about Dale?_

_Oh my God, did he hear me planning to seduce him?_

_Oh yeah, that worked out nicely, the way he made me crawl onto his desk and the way he licked my..._

"Stop it!" He cried out, clenching his eyes shut tightly.

"Then stay out of my head." I said coldly.

"Yeah she was getting pretty heated there. Hate to be in your shoes, Edward." Jasper said.

_Now what is that supposed to mean?_

_This dinner is giving me a headache._

"Don't be so confused, darlin'. Dad will explain everything over dessert." Dale said as he quickly kissed my cheek.

I nodded and tried to focus on my dinner.

Although it was delicious, I was too nervous and on edge to eat anything.

I pushed the plate back and waited patiently on Dale.

"You didn't like the food?" Bella asked, sounding a little heartbroken.

"It was delicious, mrs. Whitlock. I'm just not feeling very well." I responded and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"You are pretty nervous there, darlin'. Maybe I should start explaining and then you could eat later." He said as he looked over at me fondly.

"Please." I whispered to urge him on.

"Very well. As you already figured out, we are vampires. Well everyone except Dale at least. He is a halfbreed, but we'll get to that later. The families you see before you are not how we were originally come together. The second oldest of us is Carlisle, but he is the sire to many of us, so I will start with him first.

Carlisle, mind telling us your story?" Jasper's accent made me shiver all the way through his little introduction. Dale kept looking over at me as if he too could read my mind or as if he knew exactly what I was feeling. His face was a bit somber and disappointed.

_Actually he always seemed to be able to know what I'm feeling._

_Oh my God, if Edward is a mindreader, then Dale is a ...empath?_

_Is it even possible?_

_Well, I'll just see what he tells me._

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, which is my real name. I was born in London somewhere around the 1640's and I was the son of a clergy man. Anyway, my father tried to get rid of the supernatural beings in our world. He hurt many innocent people and I strongly disapproved, yet I wanted my father's approval. One day, when I was about 23 years old, he wanted me to join the quest. I seemed to have a real talent for it too, since I led the angry mob to a real vampire.

The vampire was hiding underground in the sewer and was very thirsty when we came upon it. He managed to bite me, but had no time to finish me off with all the people chasing him. I burned for three days and then awoke a vampire myself. I hated what I had become and tried to kill myself in many ways. Obviously, I was unsuccesfull in my attempts as I am sitting here today.

I had always been a compassionate soul as a human and my compassion seemed to have travelled on with me into this afterlife. I refused myself to take a human's life and started living off of animals. After strenghtening my control and studying medicine, I became a doctor. That is how I came onto Edward, my first companion." He looked fondly over at Edward, who just smiled in return.

Finally Edward turned his gaze on me and took a deep breath.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901 as Edward Anthony Masen. When I was 17 I wanted to join the army, but my father was struck by an illness. He had caught the Spanish Influenza. He died shortly after, but my mother and I weren't spared. My mother refused to get treatement, since she wanted to care for me herself, making her worse in the process.

When we were hospitalized, she begged Carlisle to save me right before dying. Carlisle did as she asked and thus I became a vampire in 1918. The hospital was overrun with patients and there weren't enough doctors, so Carlisle simply wheeled me to the morgue and bit me there. Then he carried me, while running over the rooftops through Chicago to his house, where he sat by my side as I burned.

When I awoke he told me what I was, but I couldn't really pay attention due to the awfull noises in my head. Over time the noises became more focused and I learned they were actually thoughts. As you see I am a mindreader. I came into my afterlife as a Cullen and still am one." I could see in his eyes, that he had a lot more to share, but he kept his tongue and turned his head to Rosalie.

"I was born Rosalie Lillian Hale in 1915. I had always been very beautiful and my parents, who were out to seek riches, set me up with a Royce King. They used my beauty to ensure themself a good name and make me a wealthy woman. I really did like Royce and for a while it seemed to go well. We got engaged and everything. I had a friend, Vera, who I had always looked down upon for her lack of beauty and wealth.

One day I was visiting her and her adorable baby boy Henry. Her husband looked at her as if the world was built just for her. I envied her for that. The love and adoration of her husband, her baby that was utterly adorable with his dimples. As I walked home that night, I ran into Royce and his friends, they had been drinking, which surprised me at first since he rarely drank even a glass of champagne. Anyway, they attacked me and after they used, me they beat me and left me for dead. I had been only 18 at the time, they robbed me of my life.

Carlisle found me dying on the street and saved me. Well, saved me is a loose term, since I'm bound to this existence for all eternity without ever being able to have children of my own. But even with all that, I am still grateful he did or I would never have found true love. Anyway, after I awoke I vowed to have my revenge. I hunted down the four men who were with Royce that night and killed them, careful not to spill there blood and to be tempted. You see, I have never tasted human blood untill this day.

After I took out his friends, I went after Royce. I made a show of it, dressing myself in a wedding gown and appearing as some avenging angel. He had hired two men to guard him and I quickly disposed of them by snapping their fragil little necks. Then I went after Royce. The fear on his face still gives me pleasure whenever I think of it. I snapped his neck as well.

Shortly after my revenge I came upon Emmett. I went by my own name for a long time, untill about a hundred years ago I officially got the Cullen name." She sighed happily as she gazed at Emmett with such adoration it made my heart clench. Her eyes that had turned pitch black, slowly regained their golden colour. Emmett kissed her knuckles softly, before looking over at me.

"My name was Emmett Dale McCarty." I looked quickly at Dale, who smiled widely while looking at his godfather, I presumed.

"I was born in 1915 as well and lived a happy life in a small town in Tennessee. When I was 20 I got attacked by a bear. Suddenly an angel stood above me and I was sure she was to take me to heaven. Suddenly we were flying, only afterwards I learned, she was actually running with me. She brought me to a beautiful house, where Carlisle was waiting for me. He bit me and I remember wondering why the beautiful angel had brought me to hell, because I was burning so badly.

When I awoke, Rosalie, my angel was standing right beside me. I got the name Cullen and lived with it ever since. I married Rose several times and we're still going strong. Oh and I have my revenge almost weekly, when I go after those big nasty mothe- sorry Esme, I mean grizzlies." Emmett winked at me and then looked at Esme.

"Well, dear, I was born as Esme Ann Platt in 1895. I met Carlisle when I was 16 years old, when he was my doctor. I instantly found him to be an attractive man, but he was too old for me. When I was 18 years old, I got married and became Mrs. Evenson. My husband was a mean man, who abused me terribly. The only thing that brought me out of my misery was the birth of my son. When he died shortly after being born, I couldn't take it anymore and jumped off a cliff. My wounds were fatal, but Carlisle saved me anyway. I was turned in 1921 and will be forever 26. I have gone by the name Cullen ever since I was born into this world and am married to the wonderful Carlisle." She smiled lovingly at me, before looking towards Irina.

"My turn already? Why can't I go last? I'm not from any of your covens originally." Irina protested.

"Dear, we want the Whitlocks, well at least the real ones and the other Swans to go last." Esme said in encouragement.

_The real ones?_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Oh maybe there are real brothers and sisters here._

_Okay, but then why don't they just keep their real name._

"You'll see." Edward said and I just nodded, while returning my attention to Irina.

"Fine. I was born Irina Denali and am the oldest in this room in vampire years. I was born somewhere around 1005 and have seen almost everything this world has to offer. My sisters Tanya and Kate Denali are still going by the name of Denali in Alaska. Our mother was destroyed because of creating an immortal child, which is a big nono in the vampire world.

The Volturi who enforce the laws and act like some kind of royalty to our kind, came and ripped her to pieces along with the child. My sisters and I could convince them of our innocence, which is why I am still alive today. Our coven was later joined by Eleazar, a resigned Volturi guard and Carmen, his mate and wife. About a hundred years ago, I met a man called Adam Whitlock and fell in love, he is my mate and husband. I took the Whitlock name and became a part of their coven. That's about it. Who's next?" Irina sounded as annoyed as she looked and I wondered if it might be she just missed her old coven.

Edward nodded in agreement and I smiled at him.

_Maybe this mindreading thing isn't so bad after all._

_At least if he can keep out of my mind whenever I think of Dale._

_Dale and his glorious ..._

"For God's sake!" Edward cried out as he clenched his eyes shut again.

"You're almost as bad as Emmett."

"Ooh, thinking naughty thoughts are we, little Emily?" Emmett snickered.

_Naughty thoughts?_

_Like my naughty school girl's uniform._

_Definitely have to try that one again, maybe Dale will..._

Edward's groan brought me back to reality and out of the mental pictures of Dale going down on me.

"Alright, I'll go." Mary said.

"I was born a Whitlock in 1845. My brother Jasper left for war, when he was only 17 years old, although he pretended to be 20. Three years later we got news that he was missing in action. Our family was devastated. I had just turned 18 at the time and couldn't handle the grieve of my parents combined with my own. My brother had become almost catatonic at first and my little sister didn't understand the situation. She would throw tantrums many times a day, but nobody would acknowledge her, only making it worse.

I couldn't handle it, so I accepted the proposal of the first man that had offered me his hand in marriage and became Mrs. John Whittaker. Six years later, tragedy hit our family again as the family Whitlock was attacked by vampires, although we weren't certain of that fact at the time. My parents died that night and our little sister disappeared. My brother became a mess and I took care of him for months.

Then about a year later, he disappeared too. I waited the entire day and night in front of my old family's house, but he never came home. When John ordered me home, I did so with a heavy heart. I became very ill and after some time, my little sister appeared. She was alive, well in a matter of speaking and saved me. I was 25 and lived for many years using my real name, Whitlock.

Now I go by the name of my mate and husband Edward, I have been a Cullen for a hundred years. I am an empath. I can read people's emotions and I can also tell the reasoning behind the emotion. Well, that's it for me, sweetie." She smiled kindly at me and then glanced around the table to see who would speak up next.

"Why don't I go next?" Adam asked and I saw several people nodding.

"Alright, my name is Adam Whitlock and I always have gone by that name. From the day I was born in 1848 untill the day I died in 1871 and after. I am the real brother of Jasper, Anna and Mary. When Anna was taken I blamed myself, since I had pushed her away in my anger over what happened to Jasper. She had tried to win my love back ever since he went missing. I loved her always, I just couldn't cope with the loss of my brother. So Anna ran away or she did stupid stuff to gain my attention, like going outside that night.

I got stuck in a rutt, I couldn't move forward or backward. I felt trapped in my own mind. After many months, I finally started to resurface again with the help of Mary and then one year after Anna disappeared she appeared to me. I thought she was an angel, although she shot that idea down quickly.

One day, she came to visit as I pricked myself on a needle Mary accidentaly had left in my clothes. Anna couldn't control herself and attacked me, but stopped in time. She turned me into what I am today, although she didn't mean to. I lived a long life and finally found my mate in 2009 in Irina Denali. I have the gift of knowledge. I just know stuff, I don't know what triggers it or how it comes to me, it just is." He smiled knowingly at me and I offered him a small smile in return.

"Guess it's my turn." Anna beamed from beside me. I nodded and she grabbed my hand in her cold one. "Well, Emily, mine is a long story. Are you ready?" I nodded quickly at her and smiled reassuring, while giving her hand a quick squeeze. I really liked Anna and I wanted to comfort and support her in any way I could.

"I was born in 1854 and was turned by an evil woman called Nettie in 1870. Well, she didn't mean to turn me. She attacked me, but a woman Lucy interfered, telling her about some Maria woman not liking her feeding off a Whitlock, since we were supposed to be Maria's. I burned for three days and awoke alone. The first thing I felt was a scorching sensation in my throat and a delicious smell overpowering my senses.

Crazed with thirst I followed the smell and came upon a family of 6 sitting down to dinner. I drained each one of them in less than fifteen minutes. Wracked with guilt, I litterally dug myself a hole and crawled into it, thinking that if I laid there long enough I might actually die and the sand would blow over me covering my body as it decayed. I had been in that hole for less than 6 hours, when my throath flamed up again. I ignored it, scratching at it to stop the burn, but not succeeding. I laid there in agony for 48 hours, untill I couldn't take it anymore.

Having denied myself for so long, I broke into 5 homes and killed entire families there. The woman that had changed me had belonged to a coven that were doing the same thing in our area, but since they had knowledge of the Volturi they managed to pin all the earlier deaths on me. While they were fabricating false evidence against me, I came upon an older vampire called Garreth. I respected and loved the man very deeply and he was so funny.

Emily, each time danger came upon us, he would shout out 'The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming', it was hilarious. You see, he had fought in the American war of Independance from 1776 untill 1779, when he was changed, ironically by a redcoat, a british soldier. He was 24 at the time of his transformation. Anyway, he told me everything about the Volturi and taught me everything there was to know about being a vampire, from hunting to laws. We had been in eachother's company for about a month, when they came. The Volturi.

They charged me with reckless behaviour leading to exposure of our kind. They planned to kill me instantly, but then Garreth stepped up.

"Aro!" He said forcefully, while offering him his hand. You see, Aro has the power to read every thought that ever went through your head by a single touch.

"She must pay for her crimes." Aro said and Garreth shook his head.

"She has not done what you believe her to be guilty off." Garreth responded, while crouching protectively in front of me. I wanted to yell at him, to move. I didn't want him to die for my benefit or just die beside me out of loyalty or friendship, but Garreth wouldn't move.

I willed him away with my power, which is persuasion and he reluctantly stepped to my side.

"She has been on a killing spree, not even getting rid of the bodies." Aro said in his cold tone.

"Yes, but as you have seen, I have cleaned up her mess for her. The ones that did those things and left the evidence, are not part of our coven. They are actually the one that turned Anna and left her unguided to fend for herself." Garreth said, making Aro consider.

Suddenly he stood in front of me, holding out his hand. I quickly placed my hand in his and then he smiled.

"Oh wonderful. I see you've being hiding a quite precious gift from me, Garreth." Aro clapped his hands in excitement and smiled widely as he gazed down upon me.

"Indeed, she has a precious gift, but she will not become part of your collection." Garreth hissed.

"I advise you to pay heed to your words, Garreth. You do not provoke us...ever." Caius hissed from somewhere behind Aro.

"How foolish of me. And here I believed the Volturi never forced someone in their guard. I must have been mistaken." Garreth said and for a minute Aro blanched at his words.

"Indeed we do not. Our guards are all here on their own free will." Aro said as he stared down Garreth.

"Anna, dear one, would you like to join us?" Ofcourse I immediately declined his offer.

"How regretful. Indeed you have not been involved with the found bodies, yet you have not taken care of your prey as it should. Should it be wise to let you roam free?" Aro tapped his chin with his finger.

"I'm still teaching her, but I will make sure of it that she will always dispose of the bodies. You have my word." Garreth said.

"Your word?" Caius scoffed.

"Caius, brother. Garreth is a man of principle, one that would not take lightly to a promise given. I am sure that he will follow through. Fine, Garreth, take her and live free. But the first sign of trouble and we will have her head." Aro said and Garreth nodded in respect before pulling me away from them.

Garreth stayed with me untill I had outgrown my newborn phase, then he went his own way again. I was curious for my brother and returned to my old family home. After visiting my brother, I returned another day. That was when he pricked himself. I was disgusted with myself, when I realized what I was doing and pulled away quickly.

Mere weeks after him joining me in the afterlife, I went to pay a visit to Mary. I wanted to say a quiet goodbye as I now had to teach Adam our way of life and had to take him away from overpopulated area's. My sister however was very ill with pneumonia and I couldn't see her suffer, nor did I want her to die. I did the only thing I could think off, I turned her.

A hundred years ago, I found my brother Jasper again and we went to visit him and his family. That's where I met my mate, Phil and I have wore the Swan name for a hundred years now." Anna looked over at me and pecked me quickly on the cheek.

I was shocked at first, but then smiled.

"Okay, then I guess now would be my turn?" Jasper said and I marveled once again at his southern accent. Dale scowled again from the spot next to me.

"Mine is a gruesome story, Emily and one I am not proud of. Please, I hope you can keep an open mind and see past the evils of my early days." I didn't like the sound of his pleading voice or his words, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and just nodded.

"I was born as a Whitlock in 1843. I had a happy childhood and grew up a charismatic young man. When I spoke, people actually listened and I could easily convince people to see things my way. I adored my youngest sister, Anna above all things in this world, but it had always been my dream to join the army. I enlisted at 17, lying about my age and pretending to be 20. With my charisma I easily moved up in the ranks and at 20 I was a major. I was escorting some people to a safe haven and then headed back to Galveston. On the way, I saw three beautiful woman walking all by themselves at night. I got off my horse and offered them help.

They were vampires and one of them, Maria, saw something in me she liked. She turned me.

Nettie, Lucy and Maria had an army of newborn and originally I was to become just another fighter in their army. But I have a power. I am an empath, although my ability differs from Mary's. I can read emotions as well as manipulate them. I can however not know the reasoning behind it. I became very valuable to Maria. My ability helped rile up or calm down the newborns and I trained them along with some other vampires. I also had a very strategic mind, since I had been a major in the military.

I planned a lot of battles and we were quickly invincible. They even called me the God of War. I got rewarded with sex and humans to feed off. After a couple of decades I became depressed with this lifestyle. Thanks to my ability I could feel every single thing my prey felt. I tried to reason my way to freedom with Maria, but she would have none of it. I had done everything for her. I had disposed Nettie and Lucy for her, making her the sole leader of this army, I had given my body nearly daily to her, I created, trained and killed newborns daily at her request. I did everything she could ever want me to do, but she couldn't give me this one thing.

I just got worse and worse, untill one day my friend Peter came for me with his mate Charlotte. I had helped them escape a couple of years before and they had now found a way to rescue me. I eagerly followed them and joined their coven.

Still the hunting of humans wore down on me and the depression didn't go away.

One day, I went into a diner in Philadelphia, where I was approached by another vampire.

Her name was Alice and she could see the future." I could see several people flinching at her name, but didn't point it out just yet.

"She said she had been waiting for me and I apologized for being late. Then she took my hand and guided me to the Cullens. We became a couple quickly and so we arrived at the Cullens as mates, or so I thought we were." His voice sounded bitter and I noticed Dale putting a hand on his father's shoulder.

"We joined their coven. Alice went by the name Cullen and I took the name Hale, as I pretended to be Rosalie's twin. Do you want to continue darlin'? Or should I ?" Jasper asked Bella.

"I'll do it, baby. She needs to hear my story too and the rest will certainly come up in mine."

She said and he nodded at her.

My head was already pounding with the amount of information, but I bit my lip and tried to ignore it.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Edward asked and I shook my head.

"Darlin', you should take something. Carlisle's a doctor, we have plenty of supplies." Dale said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I nodded and Edward whispered 'headache' at Carlisle.

Carlisle came back with some Tylenol and I quickly gulped it down, before refocusing on Bella.

"I was born Isabella Marie Swan as you are well aware, in 1991. My parents Charlie and Renée split up when I was very young. I went to live with my mom in Phoenix. When I was 17 I decided to come to Forks and let my mom live in peace with her new husband. I came to Forks and met Edward. After a bad start, we fell in love. Everything was magical and beautiful, untill Jasper tried to attack me on my birthday party, because I had a papercut." I looked shocked over at Jasper, who looked incredibly guilty and sad. "Oh baby, you know I never blamed you." Bella said as she went to sit in Jasper's lap. She kissed his lips and nose, untill she finally looked back over at me.

"So after the attack, the Cullens all up and left. I broke apart for a while, untill my werewolf friend put me back together. I think you met him, Jacob Black." I sucked in a harsh breath.

_Werewolf!_

_What the hell!_

_Is everything real?_

_Are there like fairies and elves?_

_Ooh I'd like to meet those._

Edward snickered at my thoughts again and I gave him the evil eye.

"When I was doing better, I also learned that my friend Angela was a witch. Together we tried out some spells to find Edward again. Only it backfired somewhat and I ended up in the 14th century. The year 1351 to be exact. One of the conditions to returning was to profess your love to your soulmate. I quickly learned that Edward wasn't my soulmate, but Jasper was.

When I came back I tried to find Jasper, but I only had things from Edward, which led to a wild goose chase. Finally I found Jasper, but he didn't want to hear of it. Edward supported me and took me travelling to Europe. In the meantime, Jasper discovered his wife Alice had been a manipulative bitch who had lied to everyone for years. She was working together with several enemies of us to kill me and keep Jasper. After many problems, we managed to kill her and all her allies.

After that, things settled down and we could just enjoy each other. I actually got pregnant and gave birth, while human to my beautiful boy, Dale. I have wore the Whitlock name ever since my change. Oh and I am a shield." Bella kissed Jasper deeply and I respectfully turned my head to give them privacy.

"Alright, my turn I guess." Charlie said.

"I was born in Forks as Charlie Swan in 1974. I had a normal life, untill my girlfriend got pregnant when I was 16. Renée and I got married and I got a beautiful baby girl when I was 17 years old. My life fell apart after my wife left me and took my daughter with her. At first I couldn't function, but I finally snapped out of it and worked extra hard. Soon I became chief of police.

When Bella was 17 she came to live with me. I was ecstatic. I sometimes noticed some things were off concerning the Cullens, but didn't ask. They told me what they were, when Bella was pregnant. When Bella was in labour, Jasper called me up to help. I saw him biting his way through the sac around the baby, but tried to ignore it.

When Dale was born, Jasper handed him to me, so that he could turn Bella, who had broken her spine and was close to death. Dale bit me and I got turned. I was 35 and I always kept my name. I have a gift that turns off other powers, neutralizes them in a way. You're turn, sweetie." Charlie said as he turned towards Renée.

"I was born in 1974 and also in Forks. I hated Forks with a passion and wanted to move away as soon as we got married, but Charlie liked it. So I left him and moved to Phoenix with my little girl. I met Phil in Phoenix after a couple of failed relationships and since he was a baseball player who had to travel a lot, I agreed to Bella's request to move to Forks.

I found out what they were, when they came to visit us in Jacksonville, where we were living at the time. I told my little girl I wanted to be changed with her and so we agreed to do so after summer. When Phil and I arrived, Charlie and Bella had already been turned and Dale was already born. Carlisle changed us both. When I woke up, I was draw back to my real soulmate, Charlie and I have wore the Swan name proudly again ever since that day. My gift is perception." Renée smiled sweetly, before looking over at Phil.

"I was born in Santa Fe in 1982. I became a minor league player. I met Renée in 2005, got married the same year. I had previous knowledge of vampires due to an attack on my family, where Irina saved me when I was just a kid. I got changed with Renée and met my soulmate Anna. My real name is Dwyer, but I took the Swan name after my change. I do not have a gift, but hey neither do Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie or Emmett. I guess it's just in the Swan and Whitlock genes." Phil smirked as he looked over at Dale.

"Well, darlin'. I don't think there is a lot left to explain. I am half vampire half human, since I was born from a human mother and conceived by a vampire father. I have the same ability as my father. I also have enhanced strenght, hearing, sight, sense of smell and speed as vampires, just not quite that refined as an actual vampire. I can eat normal food as you have seen, I do require to drink blood regularly. My bite is poisonous as you have heard from my grandfather. I can bleed, but I also possess venom. I am a hundred years old and will forever look like this. Vampires do not need to sleep, use the restroom, I do. I sleep about 4 hours a day.

Jacob Black is a very dear friend of mine. Although we are meant to be enemies, ever since their assistance in keeping my mother safe, we have not been able to look at each other as enemies. My family however prefers to keep their distance, since the smell is horrible.

He smells bad to me too, but not that much. I have been alone for a hundred years and I only just recently found my mate. You." He concluded, before pulling me into a sweet kiss.

"Wow" Was all that I could say as I looked around the table again.

My stomach growled loudly and before I could blink a plate of chicken curry was standing in front of my face.

"Enjoy." Rosalie said and then they were all gone, except Dale.

"Well, you can tell us your story after dinner." Dale said, before standing up and fetching his own plate.

_My story?_

_What story?_

_I'm just a boring human._

_They wouldn't want to hear my pathetic life story._

_Oh well._

_

* * *

  
_

**Jeezes, that was one hell of a long chapter.**

**Ofcourse, most of this you already knew, but there were little things that weren't mentioned before.**

**I hope you liked it and it wasn't too boring.**

**Emily is still a little ackward around them and that's why they just stuck to the point.**

**Well, review and untill next time.**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 : Emily's life

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

My stomach growled loudly and before I could blink a plate of chicken curry was standing in front of my face.

"Enjoy." Rosalie said and then they were all gone, except Dale.

"Well, you can tell us your story after dinner." Dale said, before standing up and fetching his own plate.

_My story?_

_What story?_

_I'm just a boring human._

_They wouldn't want to hear my pathetic life story._

_Oh well._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

"Well, my life is actually very boring." I started as I looked around the table at all those ridiculously gorgeous vampires hanging on my every word.

"I was born 17 years ago in the very house we are living in. My mom is a stay at home housewife, while my dad is the reverend in this town. It goes without saying that I was raised very religiously and my father tends to go a bit overboard in preventing people to corrupt me.

Outside of family, I never knew anyone untill I was six years old. I went shopping with my mother and grabbed a Hershey bar at the same time as this giggly little girl. She had jet black hair and copper skin. I remember thinking she looked so different compared to my pale skin.

Anyway, I told her she could have the candy bar and she was so amazed with me, that we became instant friends. Her name is Vanessa Black. She looked me up in the phone books and started writing me. I saw her again after that run in at the super market when I was 10. My mother had invited her for my birthday party. We had a lot of fun and I was thrilled to actual talk to someone outside of my family. I had always been home schooled and was starving for attention from someone other than my parents. After the modest party, my mother had a lenghty conversation with Vanessa's mother and agreed to have Vanessa come over every Saturday from then on.

She informed me of everything going on at La Push or some gossip that had reached her from Forks, but not ever having met the people she talked about I didn't really pay attention.

When I was 14 she told me there was another family called Swan that had moved to Forks.

I believed you were family and wanted to meet you, but my father always shot down my efforts telling me you were not family and to stay away. He still says that.

When I was 16 my mother had a huge fight with my father about me.

I didn't know what it was about, but after that day, my father learned me to drive and even allowed me to go visit Vanessa on my own at La Push.

I had never been out of the house at my own before and the newfound freedom was wonderful.

I found myself wanting more. Seeing some of the kids at La Push interact with each other made me want such friendships and although Vanessa would always be my best friend, I wanted to meet more people.

I begged my mother for months to allow me to go to a public school, although I knew she didn't want to refuse me. She just did what my father wanted.

About a month ago at church, my father was preaching about the values of matrimony and such and I had a breakdown afterwards. That was the day my mother managed to convince him to let me go to the high school in Forks.

I've made some friends there and couldn't be more grateful for this opportunity and ofcourse, I found you." I said as I turned my head to look into Dale's gorgeous brown eyes that resembled my own in so many ways.

"That's horrible!" Rosalie exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and started to pace around the living room.

"Rose, calm down! She's free now." Edward answered something she must have been thinking about.

"I will not calm down, Fuckward! Didn't you hear her? They might have well locked her in the cellar and threw away the key! And what's up with them forbidding her to meet the other Swans? I don't like it, Edward. I don't like it one bit." She practically screamed.

As my eyes met hers, I saw black orbs staring back at me instead of the familiar topaz.

Honestly, she scared me in that moment and I unconsciously moved closer to Dale.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I'm not angry at you, sweetie." She said as her shoulders slumped and her eyes returned to her normal colour. i just nodded at her and smiled weakly.

"I agree, there is something not right. Why would he refuse her to meet us?" Charlie said as he stepped forward.

"Well, he practically refused her to meet anyone for that matter. It might mean nothing at all." Carlisle reasoned.

Just then Adam stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He has his suspicions." Was all he said and I thought back to his story.

_Right, he just knows things. _

_Freaky!_

_But hey, didn't they say the Swans and Whitlocks seemed to have some special gene, since they are all gifted. _

_Mmm, what would be my gift?_

"Don't even think about that." Edward scolded and something sparked in his eyes, before he met the curious gaze of Bella. They still seemed to have a special bond and understanding shone in her eyes suddenly, before she looked disappointed with him.

Then she turned those amazing eyes towards me and smiled approvingly.

_What's up with her?_

_Damn, I so ended up in the Twilight Zone._

_Or are they the Adams Family?_

_Emmett could pass for Lurch, except that he talks to much._

_Who would be Thing?_

_Damn, am I like Thing?_

_Nah, I'm cousin It, the way I tend to hide behind my hair._

Edward was guffawing now and I just threw him a death glare.

"Cousin It? Really Emily?" He said between snickers and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Well you're too much of a pretty boy to be Fester and not hot enough to be Gomez._

_The stiff attitude makes me think of Wednesday._

_Too bad you don't have braids._

His laughter seized immediately and he mock glared at me.

"You don't like it, then stay out of my head, Wednesday." I said aloud and everyone threw us curious glances, but didn't say anything.

The night passed uneventful after that and soon it was time for me to go home.

Dale insisted on driving me home and then running back.

"Darlin', if you're father is really suspicious of us, we might have to move." Dale broke the silence and I thought my heart would stop in my chest.

"No!" I cried out. "I mean you can't leave. I just found you."

"I know, darlin', but if your father's suspicions become confirmed, it would cause a whole lot of trouble for all of us." He sighed as he ran his hands through his honey blond locks.

"Isn't there a way you can find out? Maybe Edward can monitor his thoughts or you could sense from his emotions? There must be a way. Please, Dale, I can't lose you now." I pleaded.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then grabbed his cell phone. He spoke in hushed tones and I couldn't even make out a single word, but by the end of it a big smile graced his face.

"Edward and Mary will be coming over to your house tomorrow after school. They'll say you all have a project together for school. Edward will monitor his thoughts and since Mary knows the reasons behind emotions, she is also the best bet to monitor his emotions. If there is nothing too alarming we will stay." He smiled brightly and pulled me closer.

But I could read between the lines and knew the meaning behind his words without any doubt.

If there was indeed knowledge as to what they were, they would disappear.

I just couldn't fake a smile, but I did let him pull me into another mindblowing kiss.

_Hang on to him tight._

_You never know, he might be gone tomorrow._

"Park there, Dale. Make me yours tonight." I said as I stared into his gorgeous eyes.

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Let me know**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Back seat

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV **

"Edward and Mary will be coming over to your house tomorrow after school. They'll say you all have a project together for school. Edward will monitor his thoughts and since Mary knows the reasons behind emotions, she is also the best bet to monitor his emotions. If there is nothing too alarming we will stay." He smiled brightly and pulled me closer.

But I could read between the lines and knew the meaning behind his words without any doubt.

If there was indeed knowledge as to what they were, they would disappear.

I just couldn't fake a smile, but I did let him pull me into another mindblowing kiss.

_Hang on to him tight._

_You never know, he might be gone tomorrow._

"Park there, Dale. Make me yours tonight." I said as I stared into his gorgeous eyes.

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

My body went rigid as she uttered that single line.

"Darlin', no not like this." I started, but she wasn't having any of it.

She crawled into my lap and I nearly stomped on the brakes in surprise.

Slowly, I made my way to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"Darlin', at least let me do this when we are in bed. Not like this." I tried again, but again she ignored me as she ripped open my black button down shirt. My erection strained painfully in my pants and my tight grip on control started to slip away.

She quickly undid my pants and pushed it down along with my boxers untill they reached my knees.

I pushed her back to the passenger seat and quickly took off my clothing all the way.

As I got hit with strong waves of awe and lust, I smirked at her.

"Like what you see, darlin'." I said smugly as I gazed upon her still dressed body.

She was wearing a blue tunic, a pair of jeans and flats.

"Get in the backseat." She said while her lustfilled eyes gazed at every inch of me.

I crawled in between seats and made my way over to the backseat.

She got undressed quickly and finally I could see her naked form without anything obscuring the sight.

She was a Goddess, there were no other words.

Suddenly, her emotions started to shift, selfconsciousness and uncertainty warring with the lust, awe and love. Determination overtook her then and before I could comment on her shift in emotions, she was in the backseat with me.

"Neither of us have shared our bodies with another, but tonight I'm yours. Take me anyway you like." She said in a sultry voice that went straight to my cock.

I settled myself seated in the backseat and asked her to straddle my waist.

She gripped the leather behind my head tightly and her lips came crashing onto mine.

Her hips started to move as her desire peaked and each time my tip brushed against her wet center I moaned. It was the sweetest of tortures.

I pulled back from our kiss and she straightened her back, pushing her perfect breasts into my face. I massaged her left breast, while suckling the right as a newborn baby.

Her grinding became more frantic and her back was arched to give me more access to her delicious body.

My free hand cupped her ass cheek tightly and my own need was slowly deteriorating any sense of control I had carefully built. With a sudden movement, the tip of my cock had accidently dipped slightly into her heath and all logical sense left me as I abandonned her breasts and grabbed her ass firmly with both hands. I guided her further untill finally I felt myself sliding into her slowly.

Overcome with need, I thrust into her suddenly, breaking her barrier with the sudden movement.

Emily cried out and her pain hit me hard, I nearly cried when I realized I had just broken through her virginity in a not too gentle way.

Her pain quickly subsided and she started moving against me again, grinding with me inside or lifting herself up and slamming back down.

I had never in my life felt anything so good.

I moaned and grunted, but no words could be spoken.

"Oh Dale, faster." Her plea sounded and the last wall of control broke down.

I pulled her off of me and pushed her chest against the leather, as I moved around her.

Her ass stuck out delectably and I pushed into her warm, inviting pussy from behind.

"You're mine now, Emily. Nothing can ever take you away again, my mate. I will always be there for you." I said, before starting to move inside of her again.

The animal inside of me took over as I pounded into her, relentlessly and at a speed that could never be considered human.

Emily's screams of pleasure followed eachother shortly and suddenly her walls tightened around me. I moved even faster and deeper as I sought out my own climax.

"" She screamed and her muscles locked around me. I couldn't move as she milked me for all that I was worth. Her walls started unclenching again right after I released my last drop and I pulled her against my chest, kissing her neck and back.

I purred in contentment and the vibrations from my chest against her back made her giggle.

"I love you so much, Emily. So much." I said, halting my purring only for a second.

"I love you too Dale, always." She answered, before pulling away from my arms and gathering her clothes.

I didn't want to release her yet, but she was having none of it, as she crawled back to the front of the car and got dressed quickly.

I pouted and just stared at her sadly.

We had just given ourselves to each other and she just wanted to go home.

I suddenly felt like a needy, clingy teenage girl, but I just didn't want to let go of her yet.

"Dale, I really need to get home." She sighed.

I reluctantly got dressed as well and drove her home in silence.

She moved to get out without another word, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Emily. I love you. Don't ignore me like this. I couldn't survive if you avoided me." I said thruthfully and her brown eyes suddenly filled with an explicable sadness.

"Same here." She said as she pressed her lips to mine and ran towards her house.

I went home in a fog.

* * *

**EmPOV**

I had barely closed the door behind me as my father stalked into the hallway.

"Where have you been, young lady? Do you even know the time?" He yelled. From the corner of my eye, I could see my mother shaking her head and staring at her feet.

_Uh oh! This isn't good, not good at all._

"You've gone to this school for a good three weeks and they already managed to corrupt you. I will not stand for it! I'm pulling you out. From tomorrow on you are being home schooled again." He said, anger seeping through his every word.

"What?! No, dad, you can't." I screamed.

"I can and I will! No more words from you. Get changed and to bed. I can't even look at you right now!" He yelled and his face was beet red, his knuckles white from clenching his hands to fists. I backed away quickly, since nothing I would say would make a difference at this point.

_Seems like I'm back on lockdown._

_I wonder if they'll find a way to see me again?_

_I hope so._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well well, reverend Swan sure knows how to overreact.**

**Outfits on profile like usual.  
**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time my sweets.**


	19. Chapter 19 : Grandparents

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**This chapter will include different Point of views.**

**I just hope you won't get too confused.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

"You've gone to this school for a good three weeks and they already managed to corrupt you. I will not stand for it! I'm pulling you out. From tomorrow on you are being home schooled again." He said, anger seeping through his every word.

"What?! No, dad, you can't." I screamed.

"I can and I will! No more words from you. Get changed and to bed. I can't even look at you right now!" He yelled and his face was beet red, his knuckles white from clenching his hands to fists. I backed away quickly, since nothing I would say would make a difference at this point.

_Seems like I'm back on lockdown._

_I wonder if they'll find a way to see me again?_

_I hope so._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

It had been three weeks since I'd seen Dale and his family.

It had been three weeks since my father pulled me out of school.

It had been three weeks since I've started home schooling again.

And it'd been three weeks since I'd been living with my grandparents in Clyde Park, Montana.

My grandparents Juliet and Lewis Jackson are my mother's parents and have strong christian values as well as my father. I couldn't get my mom's pained face out of my head, when my dad woke me up that Monday and informed me of my departure.

My mom didn't like her parents very much.

They had literally beaten the word of Jesus into her and she was never allowed anything.

Now, I was living here with these people.

They took away my cell, my laptop, the books they deemed inappropriate and the majority of my clothes.

I managed to hide my I-pod in my underwear, strange place I know, but at least I still have it.

I tried reasoning with them, saying I needed my laptop for my courses, but they just set it up in my grandfather's study and had me working on it from 8 AM untill 2 PM every day under grandmother's watchful eye.

_Heaven forbids, I might be having nasty cybersex online!_

I had a tight shedule and I hated every minute of it.

5.00 AM : Breakfast

5.30 AM : cleaning out the stables

7.30 AM : shower (with grandmother present so my body can not be tempted)

8.00 AM : school work (no breaks allowed and grandmother is also present)

2.00 PM : lunch

2.30 PM : work the land

8.30 PM : dinner

9.00 PM : shower ( with grandmother) and leisure

10.00 PM : bedtime (keeping the hands above the covers)

I tried to convince myself it was just like prison. I would do my time and then I would escape this loony house.

Each night, I would sit at the window, reading my book and praying Dale would find me.

I sat in front of my window once more, but this time I wasn't reading.

I was listening to the soothing sounds of the Scorpions with Send me an Angel.

**_The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark_**

**_Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star_**

**_The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns_**

**_Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star_**

**_The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark_**

**_Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star_**

I just hoped my angel would find me soon.

* * *

**DPOV**

"I can't take it anymore, Uncle Edward. You have to find her." I shouted at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How am I supposed to do that, Dale?" He half sighed, half whined.

"Go talk to her parents and read their freaking minds! That's what you do, so for one time do it for me." I said in an irritated voice.

"We've tried, Dale. They wouldn't speak to us." Mary chimed in.

They had tried to go speak with Emily the day after our family dinner.

She hadn't been to school and we were worried.

They were already planning on going over there to find out how much the Reverend knew about us, but with Emily not at school we were all on edge.

Edward and Mary had gone to her house after school, but only got a door to the face.

The only thing Edward had picked up was the fact that her father had sent her away.

"So? Go to church then." I said as I glared at them.

"Actually, it isn't that bad of an idea, Edward. Maybe, we could also talk to the mother, while the Reverend is in his office." Mary said as her eyes widened and she really seemed to ponder the idea.

"Alright, love. Go get dressed for church." He pinched the bridge of his nose again, but I could feel the hope flowing from him, only intensifying what I was already feeling.

_I will find you, darlin'._

_

* * *

  
_

**EPOV (Edward)**

It was Sunday and on request of Dale, I was now for the first time in over two hundred years, attending church.

I held Mary's hand tight in mine as the numerous amount of thoughts infiltrated my brain and got mixed together into an annoying buzzing sound.

We sat down in the back and I focused on Melody, Emily's mother's mind.

_**Inside Melody's mind**_

_A big buff man approached a younger Melody as she sobbed in the corner._

"_You are vile, Mel! How dare you walk around like that? Cover yourself up!" He yelled at her and she quickly fastened the two buttons she had loosened. It had been so hot and the blouse seemed to be strangling her around her neck. She had meant no harm by unbuttoning those two small buttons. It only exposed her throat, none of the skin that led men to become animals as her father always told her._

_A small woman with a fake smile entered the living room and took in the scene._

"_What has she done now, father?" She asked as she glared at the thirteen year old girl._

"_She has pranced around town with her buttons undone. She's been seducing the men in town and yet fails to see the error of her ways. Whatever shall we do, mother?" The man sneered._

"_Bring her to the cellar." The woman said as she glared at the child._

_The man grabbed Melody by her hair and picked her off the floor, dragging her behind him._

_The stairs hurt her body each time she came in contact with it. Her body would surely bruise, but the further he dragged her into the darkness, her fear started to escalate._

"_No, daddy, please." She begged, but the man didn't listen._

_Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, he tossed her to the middle of the dark space._

"_Child, you must not give in to the call of the flesh! You are a disgrace to the Jackson name!" Her mother sneered as she ripped the blouse from her body._

"_Do you understand what you have done?" She growled._

"_Yes, mother." Melody answered in a small voice._

"_Wonderful, then your punishment won't be so grave. As long as you can promis us not to do it again." The woman said again._

"_Ofcourse, mother. I will never do it again." Melody answered as she started to cry._

"_Great! You still need to be punished, dear. Yet, I will be mild. Since I truly believe there will be no more indescretions on your part." The woman said in a fake soothing voice._

_Before Melody could reply, the belt hit her back hard, drawing blood._

_The belt came down again and again, untill Melody slumped forward and cried out in pure agony._

"_10 for each button, my dear child. Remember and don't ever do it again. Now, get cleaned up. You have to work the land." Her mother said, before disappearing up the stairs._

The scene changed and this time Melody appeared to be around 16.

"_What is this?" Her father screeched as he started ripping out page after page from the book._

"_Don't! Father, it's my Biology book. I need it for school!" Melody cried out as she tried to grab the book._

"_This is disgusting! Do not mock me, Mel! Why would they teach something like this at school?" He looked at her with a cold glare and Melody's face paled as she started sweating._

"_It's part of the course, father. They call it sexual education." Melody replied in barely a whisper._

"_Do not dare tell me lies, Mel." He growled, before unbuckling his belt and beating her._

"_I was telling the thruth" Melody cried after his belt came upon her for the last time._

"_In that case, we are transferring you to a different school." He said in a hard voice._

_Melody obediently nodded her head and meekly walked towards the shower to get cleaned up._

_The cuts stinged as the water hit them, but she had become used to the pain by now._

_She was just getting out of the shower as her mother walked in._

"_What did we tell you about using the shower on your own?" Her mother sneered._

"_I'm sorry, mother. I needed to get cleaned up." Melody bowed her head in defeat._

_She knew what was coming and she could have kicked herself for being so thoughtless._

"_Fill the tub, child." Her mother said in a cold, distant tone of voice._

_Melody obeyed and turned on the cold water. She didn't try to cheat this time and add some hot water, she knew her punishment would be grave if she did so._

_When the tub was filled, her mother stuck in her hand._

_She withdrew her hand quickly as she shivered from the freezing temperature._

"_Perfect. Now, get in." Her mother said in the same cold tone of voice._

_Melody's body shivered violently and her limbs jerked in protest as she came in contact with the freezing water. She bit her tongue, focusing on the pain of her tongue instead of squealing from the cold temperature. Her noises would only make this worse._

_Once she was laying down, her mother pushed down her head and kept her submerged for just under a minute. She repeated the process every five minutes or so._

_Melody concentrated to read the time on her mother's watch and noticed she had now been in the tub for four hours. She could barely feel her limbs and her constant shivering had subdued as her body had slowly been changing colour and adapting to the temperature._

_Her mother went over to the shower besides the tub and she could see the steaming water running down. Melody knew her punishment was coming to an end, but still felt the need to prepare herself._

_Her mother picked up her now limb body from the tub and placed her under the hot spray._

_Her heart started racing and she thought the change in temperature might one day actually cause her heart to stop. It was painful, scorching her skin and reviving parts of her body that had been dormant for several hours now._

_She wanted to cry out, but refrained._

_Her mother signaled her to follow and although her legs protested, she did her best to follow her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom._

"_Lust is a sin. You should know by now." Her mother hissed as she drew back the comforter._

_Melody obediently laid down and let her mother tuck her in._

"_Hands above the covers, Melody." Her mother said and she instantly placed them above the comforter._

The scene stopped and then her thoughts became simple words.

_Oh my sweet Emily. _

_Please, don't let them do to her, like they did to me._

_I hate you, Carl! _

_How could you send our daughter there?_

_I hate you!_

_I'll never forgive you for this, Carl!_

_Why can't I just say those words out loud?_

_Emily, please be fine._

_Mommy will come for you soon._

"She's with her grandparents. Her mother's parents." I said to Mary and we silently snuck out of the church.

I struggled to keep my cool after the things I had seen in her mother's head.

I wanted to rage and break everything in sight, but Mary sensing my emotions placed her hand on my shoulder.

Her touch soothed me and I slowly relaxed.

_How am I supposed to tell this to Dale?_

_What kind of person does this to another human being?_

_She's such a sweet girl._

_I don't understand._

A strangled sob escaped my throat and I knew we needed to get her out of there, sooner rather than later.

With a newfound determination I headed to the Whitlock's place.

* * *

**OMG, I finally managed to put it down on paper.**

**I struggled with the way to write this chapter.**

**I just hope it came out right.**

**Reviews please.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Plans

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EPOV**

"She's with her grandparents. Her mother's parents." I said to Mary and we silently snuck out of the church.

I struggled to keep my cool after the things I had seen in her mother's head.

I wanted to rage and break everything in sight, but Mary sensing my emotions placed her hand on my shoulder.

Her touch soothed me and I slowly relaxed.

How am I supposed to tell this to Dale?

_What kind of person does this to another human being?_

_She's such a sweet girl._

_I don't understand._

A strangled sob escaped my throat and I knew we needed to get her out of there, sooner rather than later.

With a newfound determination I headed to the Whitlock's place.

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

"What kind of sick people are they?" I yelled after Edward replayed everything he had seen in Mrs. Swan's mind.

The entire family had been called to attend a family meeting and were now standing shell-shocked in the living room.

"We'll get her our, son. Don't worry." My dad said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry? Don't worry!! She's been there for three weeks! Who knows what those monsters did to her?" I snapped as I moved away from him.

_How dare he say something so idiotic to me?_

_What if it had been my mother?_

_He would have ripped them to pieces!_

_He wouldn't have rested untill they were all buried and gone forever._

_Hypocrit!  
_

"You're right Dale, he would have." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Alright, let's see what we can do." Carlisle, always the voice of reason, interrupted before my anger could get out of control and my inner beast would be let out of it's cage.

It had only happened once before, when a nomad vampire threatened my mother for coming to close to his meal.

_Like my mother would want his meal._

_I don't think so._

My mother's shield was strong, but I still couldn't stand by and see him crouching, ready to attack her.

My eyes had turned pitch black, venom coated my teeth and a growl so ferocious it startled even me, escaped before I realised what I was doing.

Ofcourse, the nomad was stronger than me, a halfbreed and he had me pinned down in seconds, but I still managed to get a couple of bites out of him.

When his teeth had moved closer to my neck, my mother had thrown her shield over me, knocking the guy on his ass.

I didn't really remember what had happened, just the anger boiling and then the urge to kill him took over. Every fiber in my body had been taken over my the animal inside me and it was out for blood.

My mother had filled in the blanks later.

"Phil, you could search for a current adress on the Jacksons." Carlisle said as he turned towards Phil, but before he could speak again Edward interrupted.

"Maybe, we should just get Mrs. Swan involved. I think she would happily give up their whereabouts. I also think she might be in need of our assistance to get away from her husband. She doesn't love him, but something seems to be compelling her to stay." Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Alright, Esme could you go and speak to Emily's mother. She will probably still be hanging around the church waiting for her husband. Dear, try to convince her to come with you today. The sooner we can get moving, the better." Esme didn't listen to the rest of the arrangements as she ran out of the house and drove off in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Renee and Rosalie, could you make preparations for all of us to move. After this, I'm sure we won't be able to show our faces for a while. We'll head over to Rochester." Carlisle said. The two women nodded and Renée immediately started making phone calls to get some movers over within three days. Rosalie settled in front of the laptop to order new furniture and necessities for our next homes.

"Charlie, Emmett and Edward. Would you three like to make up the team who gets Emily away from that place?" Carlisle asked as he glanced at Charlie.

"No!" I cried out.

_What the hell is he thinking?_

_That's my mate in there!_

_I'll be the one saving her!_

"Dale?" Carlisle questioned as he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Grandpa, I would like to go as well. She is after all my mate." I had to keep a firm grip on my control, but I could feel my control slipping with each word that came through my gritted teeth.

"I understand, son. Really, I do. But tell me one thing." He looked me straight in the eye and I motioned for him to go on.

"If you come face to face with this people and you have seen that they have harmed your mate in any way, what will you do?" He asked in a controlled voice.

Flashes of me beheading them, drinking their blood, cutting them to pieces, ripping out their hearts and other gruesome things came to mind.

I was too far gone in my mind, that I missed Edward relaying every single thought that passed through my mind.

"Exactly." Carlisle's voice snapped me back to reality.

"What exactly?" I questioned as I glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You wouldn't be able to control yourself. You are barely in control now. Your uncles and grandfather will make sure they get the punishment they deserve, but I don't want your hands to be stained with their blood." He reasoned.

"Why not?" I growled. There was nothing I wanted more than to take these assholes out myself.

"No matter their crimes, they are still Emily's family. She might not be able to stand the fact that her mate killed her grandparents. Love is a strange thing, my boy. You never know, she might actually love them despite what they do to her. It wouldn't be the first time. I've seen many victims of abuse, who love their parents or spouses unconditionally. Do not carry that guilt, nor give her a reason to blame you." I started to actually see the thruth in his words and reluctantly resigned myself.

I wasn't happy with the situation, far from it, but I wouldn't be able to survive if my Emily came to hate me.

"Alright, so Charlie, Emmett and Edward will be busting Emily out. I want you to collect as much evidence against them as you can possibly find. From what I have heard, their cellar would be a good place to start. Then I want you to tip off the authoraties, let them deal with these people." There was a look of understanding between Edward and Carlisle, that I didn't quite get.

_Come on, since when do we keep secrets from family?_

_Spit it out, man!_

"When your mother was human, this was before we became an item, she was attacked by four individuals." I couldn't contain the growl that escaped me, but my dad gave me a look that told me to shut up.

"I got to her in the nick of time, but I needed to get even. I needed revenge. After I brought her home that night, I went to Carlisle. Together we went out to search for the leader, the one person who had attacked girls before and would do it again. The others were pretty harmless, I read their minds and they were mostly just going along with this _Lonny_." He spat the name.

"They were drunk out of their minds and mostly not even comprehending the situation. Anyway, I found the leader at a bar. I instantly alerted Carlisle of my whereabouts, because I surely would have killed him and drank his blood in a fit of rage. Carlisle saw my struggle and sent me home. He drugged the man and alerted the police. The man was wanted in several states and has spent every second from his life ever since behind bars. One day, about thirty years later, I went to check up on him. See if he still remembered me and trying to instill some more fear into him. I never actually saw him though, because he didn't me to scare him. He was being raped daily in the showers, he had also become the enemy of one of the most feared prisoners there. His life was filled with stress, pain and fear and I relished in every thought I picked up from him. You see, Dale. We always make sure they get what they deserve." He said in an eery low and cold tone.

I had never heard my uncle being so menacing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My mom suddenly said as she moved in front of Edward with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't feel it was something you needed to know. It would only have upset you, Bella." He said as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

It was strange, even though they were both mated to someone else, that bond never fully disappeared. Sometimes, they would actually fight like old married couples too and five minutes later they would be the bestest of friends again.

_Weird!_

"There you go with the controlling thing again! Why did you found me so weak? Why could you never be honest with me?" my mom shouted.

_Here we go again._

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, while my mom tapped her foot impatiently, hands still on her hips.

"I was just looking out for you. Besides, these things happened over a century ago." Edward sighed.

"Exactly! When were you planning on telling me? Did you know how often I thought about these people? How often I wondered how many girls they victimized over the years? Don't you think it would have been nice knowing this? So that I could set my mind at ease." 

_Good point!_

_You go, mom!  
_

"You're right. Sorry." Edward said as his shoulders slumped.

"Oh don't apologize now, Edfart! It's been over a hundred years. Stop apologizing already." My mom said.

_Like I told you, weird. _

"Don't call me that, Fella!" He quipped.

"Stop mimicking Emmett or I'll have your balls for garters!" My mom threatened, although the giggling in between didn't really help her seem very menacing.

Edward cupped himself and took several steps back, making my mom howl with laughter.

"Can we get back to bussiness?" I asked in a very irritated tone.

We were discussing my mate and then they had to act all juvenile. I raked my hands through my hair in frustration.

"I will be waiting in the car and offer my services if she is wounded in any way." Carlisle continued, as if there had never been an interruption.

"Phil, I still want you to pull up as much information as you can on these people, including previous adresses." Phil nodded.

"Adam, Mary and Anna. I want you three to gather evidence or stories from possible witnesses at the previous adresses."

"Bella and Irina. You two will join Esme and take Mrs. Swan away from Forks and her husband, if she decides to join us."

"Jasper, you will cover for all of us. Give them some story about promotions or sholarships. Just make something up, son, that will explain these three households moving. You will also have to go around to spread the word."

"Dale, you my boy will stay here with Rosalie and Renee for the time being. We will alert you when we have Emily taken to safety and you can meet us there. In the meantime, you can make sure we all have jobs at Rochester when we arrive in four days time."

_What the... _

_How am I to find everyone jobs? _

"You will send the regular applications, Dale. You will also have to register us for school." Edward answered my thoughts again.

_That's just so annoying! _

"I know, sorry."

"It will help you keep your mind off things, son." Carlisle said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

We were all of in our own little world, untill we heard the tires on the gravel. If Mrs. Swan had come with Esme, she would sure be surprised with the large welcome, since we all moved outside and stood on the front porch.

"She's here." Edward said and we all tried to strike a natural pose as we waited for the car to arrive.

The tires screeched as Esme came to a full stop and Mrs. Swan launched herself out of the car. Her face was white and her heart was racing. "Clyde Park, Montana." Was all she said, before we all scathered to do our part. Mom and Irina walked to the car and urged Mrs. Swan to get back inside. Before she could say anything else, they were already speeding away. Away from the house, away from Reverend Swan and away from Forks.

_Let the agonizing waiting game begin._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Reviews please.**

**So they saved Emily's mom from her controlling husband.**

**What about Emily?**

**Will they succeed?**

**How will they deal with their grandparents?**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Mission Emily

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**This chapter will once again involve several points of view.**

**Stay focused people :) **

**Nah, I just hope I don't confuse the hell out of you guys.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

We were all of in our own little world, untill we heard the tires on the gravel. If Mrs. Swan had come with Esme, she would sure be surprised with the large welcome, since we all moved outside and stood on the front porch.

"She's here." Edward said and we all tried to strike a natural pose as we waited for the car to arrive.

The tires screeched as Esme came to a full stop and Mrs. Swan launched herself out of the car. Her face was white and her heart was racing. "Clyde Park, Montana." Was all she said, before we all scathered to do our part.

Mom and Irina walked to the car and urged Mrs. Swan to get back inside. Before she could say anything else, they were already speeding away. Away from the house, away from Reverend Swan and away from Forks.

_Let the agonizing waiting game begin._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

I had been in pure agony for ten hours. I had researched the time it would take them to get to Clyde Park and found out it was a trip of roughly 14 hours, due to the fact that vampires were driving they made it in 10.

I had sent the necessary resumees and applications for everyone, but it had only taken me about three hours.

Rosalie had come to me after the fifth hour with some food, insisting that I needed to eat.

Reluctantly, I had shuffled the food down, but something about it just seemed off.

I didn't have to ponder for long, since ten minutes later I was out like a light.

After a sleep of about 3 hours, I was wide awake again.

Rose apologized about putting enough sleeping pills in my food to knock out a grown horse.

I just thanked her and went back to my brooding.

As the tenth hour of my misery had started, grandma Renée suddenly came running towards me with a cell phone in hand.

"It's Carlisle." She said as she handed me the device.

"Carlisle? Are you there? Is she okay? Answer me, goddammit!" I roared into the phone.

"_Calm down, son. We have just arrived at Clyde Park. The boys are doing some recon as we speak. They'll be able to tell more in just a second." _His calm voice said.

"Shit, grandpa, I'm sorry. I'm just going out of my mind here." I raked my hands through my hair and tugged so hard I fully expected to have fists of them in my hand.

"_I know, but probably she's just sleeping. It's 2 AM after all." _

"You're right." I sighed, although I didn't feel comforted at all.

"_Edward is here. What's going on, son?" _I heard Carlisle ask Edward.

"_She's asleep, Emmett wants to move in now and take her from the house, but Charlie thinks it's best to wait till morning, so they have an opportunity to incriminate themselves. I think now might be the best time to look for evidence, while they are all asleep. What do you think?" _I heard Edward's voice loud and clear. Anxiety gripped me at the mention of leaving her there untill morning. Suddenly, I felt the anger boiling again.

"Why would you leave her in there? Get her out, now! They will have to incriminate themselves some other way." I snarled into the tiny device.

"_Actually, Charlie does have a point. We have picked up some surveillance equipment along the way and this way we would have solid evidence to present to the police." _Carlisle said and it pissed me off further.

"How can you say that? Besides, who is to say they will harm her this morning? You might be sitting there for weeks, just to get your stupid evidence." I growled.

"_Dale. It's uncle Edward." Well duh! "I don't think it will take that long. Emily is having some very vivid dreams and is in an aroused state. I'm sure if her grandparents discover this, they will give us the evidence we need. We just need to go in first to set everything up and take pictures of certain items that might be used for torture." _Edward explained. If he thought his words were comforting, he couldn't be more wrong.

Fear gripped me, when I thought about all the things they might do to her. Although, I knew my family would be there to intervene at the first sight of disturbances, it still didn't make me feel better.

"Fine!" I snapped, before hurling the phone at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

Grandma Renée instantly wrapped me into a cold embrace.

"Ssh, baby, it'll be fine. They know what they are doing. Charlie especially." She soothed.

I pushed her off of me and ran outside into the cold, fresh air.

* * *

**Anna POV**

We were currently in Portland. Phil stayed in the car with his laptop as he researched everything he could possibly find on the Jacksons and Emily's mother.

We had been going through the files at city hall for over an hour and still found nothing that could help us build a case against these monsters.

I was starting to get agitated.

_If they dare to touch one hair on my best friend's head, I'll personally..._

_You won't do anything. The others are taking care of it._

_Yeah, much good that'll do if we can't find anything._

_Then search harder._

"Let's move." Adam ordered, Mary and I swiftly followed him.

We drove to the house where Mrs. Swan was born in Portland.

We had barely gotten out of the car, when a disgusting smell infiltrated my senses.

It smelled like something rotting. Years of decay and rotting flesh made me gag.

"Do you smell that?" I asked my brother and sister, who both nodded solemly.

"There buried in the backyard." My allknowing brother said.

Mary kept a watch of the house, to make sure none of the current inhabitants would wake up, while Adam and I started digging.

An hour later, we had uncovered four children's bodies, two infants, one boy that appeared to have been about 3 years old and one older child, my guess was about 7 years old.

"How did they die?" I choked out as venom stung my eyes and the urge to gag increased.

"The infants have been shaken to death. The boy has been poisoned and the older girl has been strangled. They have been here for over fourty years." Adam croaked, overwhelmed by emotions just as I was.

"Did Mrs. Swan know about this?" I questioned.

"I doubt it. Phil informed us that she was only 38 years old. This happened before she was born." He told me. I could hear Mary's sobs as she picked up on our emotions and knew exactly what we had found.

"Was it them?" I asked as I tried to block the horrible images of these innocent children out of my mind.

"Yes, but we need to alert the police. As soon as they have established the age of these corpses and the time of death, they will help strenghten the case against the Jacksons.

I nodded and we all ran back to the car.

"The people that live here have to be informed. Can you imagine their faces when they find their back yard like that, not to mention the dead bodies?" Mary said and Adam nodded.

I heard Phil making an anonymous call on what we had found here just as I rang the doorbell.

A young man of about 20 opened the door. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at me through narrowed slits, sleep still fogging his mind.

"Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hello, I just wanted to inform you not to go into the backyard for the next couple of hours. The police will be here shortly." I said in a small voice.

He looked mesmerized by my voice, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned "And the police?"

"You WILL not go into the backyard, nor WILL you allow your wife access to the backyard." I said as I used my power of persuasion on him.

He looked stunned, but from the dilation of his eyes I knew it had worked.

"You WILL forget you saw me and remember nothing of this." I gave him my last order.

His eyes dilated again and then he turned around wordlessly, closing the door and going up the stairs.

"When Melody was 5 they moved to Denver. That's our next stop." Phil informed us as he revved the car and headed to our next destination.

_Oh God, Emily._

_What kind of people are this?_

_I just hope you're safe._

_You're my best friend._

_

* * *

  
_

**EmPOV**

"_Can I taste you?" He asked as he looked into my eyes with his dark probing orbs._

"_Oh yes, ...please, Dale...taste me." I moaned as he sucked my nipple hard._

"_You're so beautiful, darlin'." He purred as he stared at my glistening sex, licking his lips in anticipation._

"_Please, Dale..." I moaned out, the look in his eyes making a fresh wave of wetness pool between my legs._

_His head lowered and I moaned in contentment as his soft lips brushed against my folds._

"_Mmm." He moaned as he gave a long, slow lick between my folds._

"_What in God's name are you doing! Get up!" Someone screamed._

I jolted upright in my bed, surprised to feel my hand between my folds.

I looked around to locate the culprit that woke me from such a wonderful dream, to find my grandmother staring at me with a hard, cold look.

"You dirty, filty whore! In my house!" She screeched. The sound alerted my grandfather who appeared at my door.

"Get her downstairs now!" My grandmother yelled and grandfather looked at me with an unreadable look. Suddenly, he stalked toward me, much like a predator would stalk his prey.

I backed up untill my back was entirely against the headboard, but I couldn't escape.

My grandfather took me by the upperarm.

"Just follow." He sighed as he softly pulled me behind him.

He unlocked a door, I hadn't even noticed before and urged me down the steps.

I couldn't see the steps in the darkness and missed one. I tumbled down the remaining eight steps. My back ached from the fall, but I got back to my feet and walked to the center of the room where a small dim light fell upon the floor from the cellar window.

"Do you know what you have done wrong, child?" My grandmother sneered as she circled me like a vulture.

"I had a bad dream?" I asked sarcastically.

_Oh hell no!_

_Not a bad dream at all!_

"You are a foul little thing aren't you? Cherising the obscenities of your mind in your dreams and thoughts? Indulging yourself in such despicable acts. The body is a shrine for our Lord! Not something to use for your own pleasure! You disgust me! You're nothing but a lustful whore, a tramp!" She screamed in my face.

Three things happened at once then.

1. I heard windows shattering upstairs

2. Grandfather ran up the stairs, only to fly backwards onto the cold, hard cemented floor.

3. A whip came upon the bare skin of my arm, making me scream out in agony. The leather of the whip drawing blood at first contact made a sickening noise as it came in contact with my flesh.

I grabbed my arm and bent over, cradling my arm and hiding my face.

From the corner of my eye, I could see three figures approaching my grandfather.

"You will never touch a hair on her head again!" The words were accompanied with an animalistic growl that made my skin crawl.

I lifted my head to see what was going on and saw my grandfather cowering at the bottom of the steps as one of the masked men grabbed him by the hair and gagged him.

Then he got tied up and thrown into the corner of the cellar.

"What are you doing in my house? Demons!" My grandmother screamed as she ran towards the three masked men standing on the staircase.

I saw her throwing back her whip and in one smooth movement throwing it forward towards the first man. Somehow, he caught the whip mid air and tugged on it, making my grandmother release it.

The man standing at the back slowly moved forward.

"Demons? I only see two demons in this room, neither are us." The familiar voice spoke.

They tied her up swiftly and threw her into the opposite corner from my grandfather.

My grandfather started to crawl towards my grandmother and then the one man that hadn't spoken yet moved forward.

"Oh no you don't! You will not get a chance to release her." He said calmly. This voice also sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"How did you know?" My grandfather asked.

The man tapped his head and said "God's gift.", before stepping onto his leg. The bone making a sickening noise as it broke under his foot.

Then he moved towards my grandmother and repeated the process.

"Son?" One of the man said.

"I can't allow them to escape. This way they won't be able to move and the police will certainly find them here." The familiar voice spoke again.

_God's gift? _

_Mindreader?_

_Edward?_

"Yes, Emily, it's me. You're safe now." He said, before picking me up bridal style and carrying me upstairs.

"Get out of here." The short one told the big one.

_Charlie?_

_And Emmett?_

"That's right."

Emmett ran from the room like a man chased.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Edward as I gripped tighter onto him, just before he picked up speed.

"Blood." Was all he said.

"Oh."

* * *

**  
**

**BPOV**

We had taken Melody away from Forks to protect her. Normally, the drive to Rochester would take about 44 hours, but since Esme was driving like a maniac, we made it in under 24 hours.

Melody had slept more than half through the journey and the other part, she was cowering in my lap. She kept seeing things in her mind that no doubt made her fear for her daughter.

"You go upstairs, dear. You can refresh in the bathroom and take a nap in the first bedroom on the left. Furniture for you and Emily will arrive tomorrow." Esme said as she took Melody from me and let her maternal instincts take over.

I just hoped everything was alright with Emily and my dear boy Dale.

* * *

**An eventful chapter.**

**More things will be discovered later.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all. **

**Untill next time xxx**


	22. Chapter 22 : Mrs Mulley

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

We had taken Melody away from Forks to protect her. Normally, the drive to Rochester would take about 44 hours, but since Esme was driving like a maniac, we made it in under 24 hours.

Melody had slept more than half through the journey and the other part, she was cowering in my lap. She kept seeing things in her mind that no doubt made her fear for her daughter.

"You go upstairs, dear. You can refresh in the bathroom and take a nap in the first bedroom on the left. Furniture for you and Emily will arrive tomorrow." Esme said as she took Melody from me and let her maternal instincts take over.

I just hoped everything was alright with Emily and my dear boy Dale.

* * *

**Continued :**

**Anna POV**

We made the 7 hour trip from Portland, Oregon to Denver, Idaho in 5 hours.

I had been very frightened of what we might found in Denver, so I told Phil I would be staying in the car with him. He just squeezed my hand and said I was a much stronger woman than I let myself believe.

It was still early by the time we arrived there, so we parked at the curb.

We were planning to talk to the current owners from the house first, but from the corner of my eye I could see movement at the house next door.

An elderly lady moved the curtains and took a peak at the car.

I pulled on my hoody and gloves, to avoid sparkling in case the sun decided to show and got out of the car.

Adam followed me out of the car and straight to the old lady's house.

We didn't even have the change to knock as the front door swung open.

"Good morning children, please come in." She said kindly.

I was surprised by this old woman's actions as was Adam, but we both couldn't stop smiling as we followed her inside.

_Humans very rarely acted this inviting towards us and I liked it._

She led us into a small kitchen area with a round table and yellow walls.

"I'll just put on another pot of coffee. I'm quite addicted myself and already finished my morning pot" She smiled brightely as she put in a new bag and filled it up with water.

I didn't have it in me to protest, neither did Adam.

_It's just a cup of coffee. _

_Ew!_

_I know, stop whining!_

"So what brings you children to my doorstep so early?" She asked as she sat down gracefully.

"We've come to gather some evidence." Adam stated bluntly and I nudged his side with my elbow.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by the old lady and she frowned at the two of us.

"You can't just say it like that!" I hissed too low for human ears.

"She has knowledge that is valuable to us and she doesn't mind." The almighty, all knowing Adam answered equally low.

"What kind of evidence, dearies?" She asked as she tried to get up to bring the coffee pot to the table.

"Let me." I smiled as I removed the pot from the stand and placed it on the table.

The old lady already put three mugs on the table so I filled them slowly and took back my former position at the table.

"We have a friend, who is been sent to live with her grandparents. We have reason to believe they will hurt her. We need anything you can tell us about them." Adam said. The old lady looked confused as she sifted through years of memories, trying to decide who we might be talking about.

"The Jackson family." I offered and we instantly saw a hint of recognition in her eyes.

The smile that had never left her face, now fell and a deep frown that brought out all of her wrinkles turned her entire face into something we hadn't seen before.

"The Jacksons?" She spat the name as if she had just tasted the most disgusting thing ever.

"They were not nice people. Juliet and Lewis Jackson moved here when their little girl Mel was only 5 years old. The first thing they did was built a high fence around their property. You can't see it now, since the current owners had it removed.

We thought they might have big dogs or something to keep inside, since this neighbourhood is very peaceful and crime is almost non existant here.

They put electricity on their fence, which I found extremely odd at the time, but who was I to question them. Odd people exist everywhere, that doesn't necessarily mean they are evil.

Evil they were. They went around randomly insulting people for their corrupted ways.

The Johnsons that lived across the street from us weren't married, but had three children together. The Jacksons would throw insults at them at a daily base, even going as far as standing near the bus stop and calling the children 'Bastards' under their breath as they mounted the bus.

It's not that uncommon for people not to get married anymore with all the divorces going around. They didn't understand it and therefor it was a bad thing.

They would go to church every single day and Mel always had to attend as well.

I thought they were a bit too religious and got too carried away with their beliefs.

Ofcourse, that changed when the screaming started.

I had wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt, although bullying the Johnsons wasn't a nice thing, I couldn't imagine them really being abusive.

I think they were though.

They were living here for about six weeks when I first heard it.

It was around 4 AM and woke me straight up. The most agonizing screams I have heard in my entire life. It didn't take a genius to hear that they were children's cries.

Melody had always been such a silent child, I just thought she was shy.

I ran outside in my nightgown, desperate to help this child. I tried to climb the fence, but got shocked every time.

I tried three times, untill my body gave out on me. I was hospitalized that day.

It was another three weeks, when I heard it again.

It was around the same time at night and I went outside again.

Instead of trying to climb the fence, I called the cops.

What's it called? Domestic disturbances or something.

Well, they came, but couldn't get inside either.

When Lewis finally came to answer the gate, all was quiet.

I called the cops about 26 times in the 6 years they lived here.

They must have figured they had enough of my meddling, since one day they were just gone.

I often wondered what happened to Melody over the years, but we never heard from them again. The poor child, it ate away at my heart. I often cried myself to sleep after hearing her cries of agony, knowing I had not been able to prevent it. If you ever need me to testify anything, I'll be more than willing. My name is Liza Mulley. Use my name and make sure that your friend is safe." Liza's eyes bored holes in my head as she turned her piercing eyes to me. I swallowed and nodded.

"We will, ma'am. They will not touch a hair on Emily's head, I promise you that." Adam said, the anger barely controlled in his voice.

"Thank you. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I couldn't stop them and they are out harming another child." Liza was in tears now and without realizing what I was doing, I moved to stand besides her. I rubbed her back soothingly as I felt the sting of my own tears in my eyes. Sometimes, I cursed the venom for not being able to produce real tears.

I longed for that release.

"This is my number, ma'am. If you can think of anything else, or if you want to know that we could bring them to justice. Just call me." Adam said as he wrote his number on a small piece of paper.

"Thank you, dearies. I will." Liza said, before we said our goodbye and resumed our bussiness for today.

Most of the people living in the neighbourhood, moved here after the Jackson's had gone away, but another break through came when the current owner of their house showed us several items they found after moving here. They never removed it from the cellar, since they had a feeling someone would come and ask about it some day.

We took pictures of the items, which concluded a leash that was connected to a table, several whips, a bloody belt, a chair with leather bounds and an iron maiden.

The last one scared the shit out of me, but I tried to fight back the screams that tried to fight his way out of my chest.

When I confronted the owners about never reporting this, they told us that they believed the Jackson's were collectors of torture devices.

I could have slapped them silly and then killed them, but Adam dragged me out of the house.

_Collectors!?_

_Collectors?_

_What were those people thinking?_

_There is blood on the belt for God's sake!_

_Grrrrrrrr!_

_I could just snap their little necks!_

_They wouldn't feel a thing._

_No, Anna, calm down._

_They could have spared Emily all this misery and god knows how many years of abuse for Melody!_

_I know, Anna, but please you have to calm down._

_Why?_

_You have to fax these pictures and the testimony of Mrs. Mulley to the authorities._

As Adam restrained me, I took several deep breaths to lock the beast away.

Finally, feeling I regained my composure enough, I threw another dark look at the people standing in the doorway and got in the car.

We drove straight to the library, where we made use of their fax machine and anonimously sent them all the information we had gathered today.

Their next adress was the one they were currenly living at, so we didn't need to investigate further. The police, that surely had them in custody by now, would question neighbours and such anyway.

We drove in silence as we headed towards our new homes in Rochester.

* * *

**This was an entire chapter of Anna.**

**Next up : The reunion between Dale and Emily.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time :)**


	23. Chapter 23 : Reunion

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**Anna POV**

Finally, feeling I regained my composure enough, I threw another dark look at the people standing in the doorway and got in the car.

We drove straight to the library, where we made use of their fax machine and anonimously sent them all the information we had gathered today.

Their next adress was the one they were currenly living at, so we didn't need to investigate further. The police, that surely had them in custody by now, would question neighbours and such anyway.

We drove in silence as we headed towards our new homes in Rochester.

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

I could see the house in the distance and felt my heart speed up with each minute I got closer to the place that held my Emily.

After Carlisle called to inform me that Emily was just fine and they were on their way to Rochester, I couldn't contain myself.

All my emotions hit the others like a tidal wave and my grandma Renée, my dad and aunt Rosalie were soon jumping up and down in glee.

My dad was the fastest driver, so we let him drive. The entire drive I acted like a little child.

"Can't you go any faster?" although we were already driving 200 miles per hour.

"How much longer untill we get there?" which was always answered by a shrug.

"Aren't we there yet?" and so on and on.

Fair to say, that as soon as the house came into view, everyone released a breath of relief.

Dad put the car in park right at the front door.

I launched myself at the door, not bothering with my mom, who was waiting on the porch and flew upstairs to the room I could smell my beautiful Emily.

As I opened the door, my breath caught in my throat.

She was lying on her back, with her hair fanned out, sleeping soundly.

The slow movements of her chest as she breathed in and out captivated me and I moved forward as in a trance.

As my knees came in contact with the bed, I let myself fall to my knees and just gazed at the beauty in front of me.

She was so close, I just had to reach out my hand and I would touch her, but I didn't want to disrupt what seemed to be a peaceful slumber.

I didn't know how she had been treated the last three weeks and I would be damned if I would not give her this moment of peace.

"Dale..." She sighed in her sleep and I almost believed she had woken up.

As I looked at her closed lids, I couldn't hold back any more and let my thumb brush softly against her cheek.

I purred in contentment as her soft skin made contact with my thumb and as quick as lightning her hand shot out.

She grabbed me by the elbow and tugged me closer to her.

"Stay here." She said as she nuzzled her head into the palm of my hand.

I could never deny her anything, so I moved to sit in a more comfortable position and leaned my head on her bed.

* * *

"Dale? Wake up, Dale." The voice of angel called out to me.

I squinted my eyes against the offensive light that infiltrated the room.

Once I locked eyes with the most gorgeous brown orbs, a big smile graced my face.

The image of her sleeping and calling out to me, made my heart swell and in a fluid motion I rose and crawled into bed with my mate.

"Emily." Her name reverently rolled off my tongue and she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I missed you." She said soflty before pressing a soft kiss in the crook of my neck.

"Oh God...You don't know how I missed you, darlin'. I was so afraid. I love you, Emily." I said as I lifted her so she was straddling my waist and pulled her head to mine.

I lifted my chin closer, untill our lips brushed softly against each other. The electricity that ran through me, made me lose every ounce of patience.

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips against mine rather forcefully.

As I ran my tongue along her bottom lip to beg for entrance, she opened up that delicious mouth for me. She moaned into my mouth and I flipped us over.

"Can I have you? I need you." I asked as I pulled back from her to look into her eyes.

The chocolate colour of her eyes had darkened slightly as the haze of lust clouded the normal pigment. She nodded breathlessly and I smiled like a child on christmas morning.

It had been too long since I had been with my mate and my body was aching for her.

As our mouths locked together again in a mindblowing kiss, I let my hands wander to the buttons of her shirt. I unbuttoned them all at vampire speed and pushed the fabric to the side.

I pulled back to look upon her beauty and groaned loudly at the sight of her red lacy bra.

I kissed the fabric of her bra and hardly noticed as she shook off the shirt entirely.

Her peaks responded instantly to my touch and hardened, making me groan again.

"God, you are so beautiful, darlin'. Not even Michelangelo could paint something so perfect as you." I whispered as I pulled the cup down from her exposed breast.

Her hands were fisted in my hair and as my breath blew against her erected nipple, she bucked against my crotch.

She pushed me back and rejection poured out from me, as I let her push me farther away.

"No, Dale. I want you, but I want to be on top." She said in answer to my emotions.

My cock twitched at her words and I eagerly let myself fall on the bed.

She straddled my waist again and I moved the two of us, so I was lying in the middle of the bed.

I ripped the shirt off my body at the same time as she let the bra fall to the ground.

I sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of her and she just smiled cockily at me.

She knew very well the effect she had on me.

She kissed a fiery path of kisses from my neck down to my waistband and I felt ready to explode at any time.

She unbuttoned my pants and then lowered her head to pull down the zipper with her teeth.

The sight was extremely erotic and I let my eyes roll back in my head as I groaned.

She felt so powerful being in charge, that her emotions almost made me cum, but then she freed me from my boxers and slowly pulled down the fabric by sticking her ass up in the air as she bended over.

"Shit, darlin'." I grunted as I filled my mind with images that would repulse anyone.

My erection didn't throb as much anymore and I finally changed another look at Emily, who had removed her pants and panties as well.

She stood at the end of the bed gazing at my cock.

"You want it, darlin'. So come and get it." I said as I raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her.

She didn't need to be told twice, as she crawled on all fours closer to my erection.

My head fell back into the pillows as I groaned again.

_Fuck! That's the hottest thing ever!_

She grabbed my erection and swirled her hot little tongue around the tip.

My head shot up to look down at her in surprise.

She looked up at me through her lashes and then took every inch of me in her mouth.

"Shit...Emilyyyyyyyyyy!" I screamed as I came in her mouth.

_Damn, that's so humiliating!_

_Couldn't you have held it back a little longer!_

_No, she had me riled up for too long._

_She looks a bit disappointed. What are you going to do about it?_

She swallowed around me and then released me with a pop, before pouting.

I knew she had wanted more from me, so I pulled her up against me and flipped us over.

I moved down, untill my head was resting between her legs.

"Allow me, my lady." I smirked and Emily giggled a little, before screaming as my tongue licked her clit.

I flattened my tongue as I lapped between her folds and then curled it to lick around her clit.

She was thrashing around on the bed and I marveled at every sound coming from her mouth.

Then I plunged my tongue into her center, making her scream out my name.

"That's right, baby, scream my name." I said as I plunged two fingers inside of her and then focused on using my mouth solely on her clit.

I started with licking slowly, but as my fingers pumped harder inside of her, I sucked her clit harder. I could feel her emotions becoming erratic and knew she was getting closer.

I bit down soflty on her clit and curled my fingers inside of her, making her scream out and seize up.

Her emotions of bliss made me feel proud with myself, but I didn't give her time to come down from her high, as I positioned myself at her entrance.

I grabbed her butt and lifted her slightly from the bed, giving me the best angle and then I plunged into her. With one single thrust I filled her to the brink. Every inch of me was sheathed inside of her and her loud scream in pleasure, almost made me come again.

_No, hold it off._

_You can't make a fool of yourself twice._

I waited untill the knot in my stomach loosened a bit and then started moving.

I moved back so that only the tip was inside of her and thrusted with equal force, always filling her completely. Our pace was slow, but as she reached for me and grabbed my balls, I couldn't hold back. I sped up and started pounding into her with such wanton, I feared I was breaking her. Our moans and grunts were loud and constant and only heightened my need for her.

I could feel her starting to clench around me and moved impossibly faster, all the while growling out my pleasure.

My growl seemed to spur her on and with a final deafening scream fell over the edge, pulling me down with her.

"Emilllllllyyyyyyyyy" I cried out as she milked me and my orgasm rocked through my body.

"I love you, Dale." She said as she planted kisses all over my face.

I purred in contentment and just sighed in agreement.

We held onto each other for about an hour, untill she started squirming to get from under me.

I moved to the side and she quickly ran to the bathroom.

_What the ...?_

She turned on the water faucet in an attempt to mask the sound of her using the restroom, but with my enhanced hearing it was actually pretty useless.

Then she brushed her teeth and reappeared in the bedroom.

"Get ready, honey. We need to go downstairs." She ordered as she threw my clothes at me.

_Great and the bossing around starts._

_Oh you love it and don't deny it, pussy._

_Yeah, as long as it's her, I'll do anything._

She dressed quickly and slipped out of the room, while I was still lying on the bed suffering from post coital laziness.

_Damn, now I still need to get up._

_Oh, maybe another five minutes._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Don't know what's up next, I'll have to think about it first.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	24. Chapter 24 : Family meeting

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. I do own Dale and Emily though and some of the Whitlocks :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

"Get ready, honey. We need to go downstairs." She ordered as she threw my clothes at me.

_Great and the bossing around starts._

_Oh you love it and don't deny it, pussy._

_Yeah, as long as it's her, I'll do anything._

She dressed quickly and slipped out of the room, while I was still lying on the bed suffering from post coital laziness.

_Damn, now I still need to get up._

_Oh, maybe another five minutes._

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

I let myself fall down onto the couch, too tired to stay upright. My head was in a cloud after our lovemaking and I felt as if I was floating some where in outerspace. I had never felt this happy and physically satisfied, not even our first time.

I looked around at my new family as they stood at various spots throughout the room.

Mary's snicker caught my attention and as I reluctantly lifted my head to look at her, she winked at me.

_Damn empaths!_

My mother wasn't in the room yet, so I decided to close my eyes for a bit, but that didn't last long since an electric jolt alerted me of Dale's hand on my thigh.

_Mm, on my thigh._

_A little higher, baby, please._

_Let your hand run under my skirt._

_Let me feel those magic fingers again._

Dale rubbed soothing circles on my thigh, but it didn't nothing to sooth me what so ever.

_Dammit, higher!_

_That feels so nice!_

_Why can't he just plunge those fingers inside of me!_

_Fuck!_

Edward was coughing to hide his laughter from the corner of the room and I glared at him.

_Don't like it?_

_Well, stop listening._

_Your cousin does the must wonderous things with those hands of his._

_Yep, the hand he used to shake your hand just now, well..._

_Indeed, right inside of my core and fuck did it feel good._

His face paled impossibly more as each thought infiltrated his noisy brain. His smile faded from his face and he looked downright disgusted as he lowered his eyes to stare at his hand.

_Haha!_

_That's what you get for reading my mind!_

_I'm a horny teenager after all!_

_Mmm, Dale..._

Edward rolled his eyes at me and turned his focus on his mate.

As we heard a door opening revealing my mother, everyone turned towards my mom.

She glanced around the room and hastily moved towards me, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares no doubt.

"Hey mom, how did you sleep?" I asked as I moved into a sitting position and pulled her in for a brief hug.

"Eventful." She said and from the corner of my eyes, I could see a smile tugging at the corners of Edward's mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at her blushing face.

"Well, I was awoken by the growls of an animal, but then the animal screamed your name." She said absentmindedly as she rubbed the back of her head, incredibility written all over her face.

Emmett busted out laughing, only to get smacked up the head by Rosalie.

"You must have dreamt it." I said and she nodded, still seeming to be in deep thought.

She got up abruptly as she looked around her.

"How rude, forgive me. I am Melody Jackson or Swan, whichever you prefer. I am very grateful for all that you have done for my daugther and I." Mom said as she looked at everyone's face briefly.

Charlie moved forward and handed her his hand to shake.

"It was no trouble at all, Melody. Maybe, I should start introductions." He said and as my mother nodded, the family got closer.

"My name is Charlie Swan, this is my wife Renée Swan, my brother Phil Swan and our daughter Anna Swan." He said as he pointed out everyone of them.

Carlisle came forward then.

"Hello, dear. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme Cullen, our sons Edward and Emmett Cullen and our daughters Mary and Rosalie Cullen." He pointed out each of them as well. Then Jasper stepped forward and as he started to speak with that sexy southern accent, I could feel my panties moisten again.

"Howdy, ma'am. I am Jasper Whitlock, this is my wife Bella and our children, Adam, Dale and Irina." I shivered a bit at the end and Dale just narrowed his eyes at me.

I gave him an innocent smile, but he didn't go for it.

_Damn, can I help it that daddy Whitlock is hot as fuck?_

Edward snorted and I glared at him again.

_Not a word, Edfart!_

He quirked an eyebrow at me, challenging me.

_You want to know what I'm gonna do?_

_Well, when I get turned, I'll rip off your testicles and shove them down your throat.  
_

_That'll teach you to shut up!_

Edward gulped visibly as his Adam's apple bobbed a little and I smirked feeling extremely pleased with having scared a vampire.

"Alright, with all the introductions out of the way, let's discuss our progress. Jasper, son?" Carlisle initiated the family meeting.

"I used the promotion cover explaining the move for the Cullen family. I used the sick family member emergency story for us Whitlocks and The Swans missed their old home." Jasper explained.

"Well done, son. Dale?" Carlisle turned his attention on my gorgeous boyfriend and I unconsciously sent Dale a wave of lust that made him buckle a little as he got off the couch. He turned towards me and smirked, letting me know he felt that.

"I kept the same names, except for Melody and Emily. Since, they were already Swans, I had Jenks make up documents making them Whitlocks. The reverend would find them too easily otherwise. Next monday, several of us will be attending Rochester High School. I changed the years so we can stay here longer. Anna Swan, Irina Whitlock and Edward Cullen will be going to their sophomore year. Mary Cullen, Emily Whitlock and myself will be settling for junior year. Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Adam Whitlock will be attending their senior year. I didn't try getting a job for Melody, I believed she could stay home with Esme and Renée. Melody is supposed to be my mother's sister. That way there is a housewive in every household. Grandpa Carlisle, you will start working as head surgeon at Rochester General Hospital next wednesday. Grandpa Charlie, I found you a job at law enforcement. You will be a deputy at the local police, starting next monday. Phil can start on monday as a web developer at Wallace Center. Mom you will be teaching English at the University of Rochester, the first of next month. Dad, I got you a job there too. You'll be teaching History starting Friday, well tomorrow." Dale looked incredibly proud of himself as he sat down with a smug smile on his face.

"I don't want to be a housewife, Dale! I never did well as a housewife." Renée shrieked.

"Honey, it's okay. You can have fun with Esme and Melody during the day and you can have a thousand hobbies." Charlie soothed her, untill she finally nodded.

"What about the relationships? Background?" Carlisle questioned Dale and he reluctantly got back off the couch.

"The Cullen kids are all adopted, Anna is biological daughter, but Phil is stephbrother of Charlie, Whitlock children are also adopted, since mom and dad look way too young." Dale said as he plopped down again. My mother who was sitting on the other side of me was running her hair through her hair, not quite being able to figure out what was going on here.

"Alright, Rose?" Carlisle finally turned his attention to someone else.

"This house is completely in order as you can see. The Whitlock and Swan home is nearly done. I think two more days and they can move into their own homes." Rose said and Carlisle nodded in response.

"Phil?" He said as he turned towards Phil, who was furiously punching in keys on his laptop.

_Don't you ever see him without that blasted thing?_

_It's like an extention of his arm or something._

"The Jacksons have been taken in custody and awaiting trial, which is planned for next month. The states of Oregon, Montana and Idaho have exchanged evidence. There is enough evidence to lock them away for the rest of their lives, but to be sure, I'll make sure to be present at their trial. I also falsified all of our backgrounds regarding social security and such, to validate Dale's story."

"Good good. Well, then everything is settled." Carlisle said and I sighed in relief.

_This was going to work out after all._

"Melody? If you don't mind me asking. What exactly happened to you when you lived with your parents?" Bella questioned as she slightly dazed my mother with her eyes.

"Uhm...well...You see, my parents weren't nice people." My mother shifted uncomfortably as she tried to word her jumbled thoughts.

"I was born in Portland, I think. I don't really remember, since I was only five when we moved away. We lived in Idaho for a while, but each time my mother would punish me, the neighbours would call the police, so my mother wanted for us to move.

We moved to Montana then, a little more secluded than our earlier home.

My mother joined the church group, which meant two nights a week, I could breath a little.

My father was okay, as long as my mother wasn't around. Whenever she was around he became her lapdog, never saying no and always obeying her, no matter how gruesome the things were she made him do.

My mother had really twisted visions of purity and cleanliness and such.

I went to school for a while, but when a boy kissed me, she pulled me out.

I worked the land a lot and otherwise I was always under the watchful eye of my mother.

She watched me in the shower, during study time, at night. Always looking for something impure she could punish me for. Her punishments went from mild to full out insane.

In Idaho she had this big statue like thing, that you could close and it had pins. She would push it against my skin, never fully closing it, since that would lead to my death, but enough for making bloody puncture wounds.

She used whips there as well, or left me naked and tied to a chair for several days.

In Montana she often used a belt or cold baths. Once, she found me in the stables sitting on a horse without a saddle. She accused me of seeking friction and used the headgear meant for the horse on me. When I had turned 16, my father bought me a beautiful necklace. She told me off for being vain, ripped the pearl necklace apart and then hit me with the broom.

When I had just turned 18, she told me we were going on vacation. I was excited, since we had never done anything like it. We drove to Forks and there I met my husband.

Apparently, my mother had been in contact with him before and him being a reverend made her almost giddy. He was a handsome man of 22 and behind my back they had arranged our wedding.

Three days after our arrival, I was Ms. Swan and my parents left.

I was happy at first, since it meant I didn't have deal with my parents any longer.

We got along well, untill Emily was born.

As years passed by, I started to notice similarities.

He might not have physically abused our daughter, but his controlling behaviour made me see red on more than one occasion. I always fought him, trying to gain more freedom for my daughter. When I found out he had sent her to my parents, I thought I could just kill him.

I thank the Lord every day, that I had been able to convince her father to send her to school and that she had the opportunity of meeting you fine people. Without you, she probably would have been beaten half to death before the month was over.

Thank you." My mother's voice cracked up at the end and I pulled her closer to me, resting my head on her chest. My arms were around her and squeezing her tight as she ran one of her hands through my hair, shaking softly with silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry. They will be punished. If the legal system fails us, I will take things in my own hands. No child should ever be allowed to suffer." Bella said as she pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and squeezed my mother's shoulder.

My mom nodded at her, but didn't say anything else.

"It's been an emotionally tiring day. I'm just going to take my mom upstairs and rest for a while." I said as I got up and pulled my mother to her feet.

Everyone agreed and we silently headed upstairs.

I had been lucky that the one time they tried to hurt me, my vampire friends interrupted. I had never seen this broken side of my mother and it killed me.

_Would I have turned out that way too?_

_Probably._

_Thank God, they got to me on time._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, that's that.**

**What did you guys think?**

**A lot of talk, but it had to be done.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	25. Chapter 25 : Copy

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Lemony goodness with our favorite parents coming up.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

"I'm so sorry. They will be punished. If the legal system fails us, I will take things in my own hands. No child should ever be allowed to suffer." Bella said as she pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and squeezed my mother's shoulder.

My mom nodded at her, but didn't say anything else.

"It's been an emotionally tiring day. I'm just going to take my mom upstairs and rest for a while." I said as I got up and pulled my mother to her feet.

Everyone agreed and we silently headed upstairs.

I had been lucky that the one time they tried to hurt me, my vampire friends interrupted. I had never seen this broken side of my mother and it killed me.

_Would I have turned out that way too?_

_Probably._

_Thank God, they got to me on time._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

While the so called kids of our families were out exploring the town, we the old folks moved to our homes.

The Cullens lived in the biggest mansion, since they wanted to house all of us, whenever necessary. There home had 12 bedrooms, each with an adjoint bathroom. Esme was still working on decorating her home, but each room already had their own bed, dresser and vanity. The rooms were spread across the second floor. They also had a large attic on the third floor, giving the possibility to easily add four more bedrooms with bathroom. The first floor had a big kitchen, large dining room, huge living room, a library, a study for Carlisle, a music room and a den. The mansion had a very new look with different shades of brick and a grey roof. It was a gorgeous home. The entire downstairs was already decorated and fully furnished and it looked simply gorgeous.

We had finished furnishing, decorating and moving everything into the Swan house this morning and it too was a beauty, although much smaller than the Cullen home.

Charlie was a simple man and didn't like to overdo things.

They had an old white, victorian home with a gothic tinge to it.

The downstairs area held a kitchen, living room and dining room.

The second floor held two studies, one for Charlie and one for Phil and a media room with the biggest flat screen I had ever seen, probably for Charlie when he watches ESPN.

The third floor had 3 bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms. They didn't have an attic, however they owned a very large cellar.

The first and second floor both had porches at the front of the house.

It was truly a magnificent home as well.

We were currently working on our home.

Our home was a smaller mansion, fully white with two story heigh pillars at the front entrance. The third story had 2 bedrooms and one bathroom on the front side of the house and a rather large attic on the other side.

The second floor contained 2 more bedrooms, each with their own bathroom.

The bedrooms were located at the back of the house and at the frontside, we had a large library, a large study for myself, a study for Dale and ofcourse one for Adam.

Downstairs, we had a large marble kitchen, an impressive dining area, a large family room, a media room and a den.

There was an later addition to the side of the house, which was only accessible from the outside of the house and we had turned it into a small guest house, complete with kitchenette, bedroom, bathroom and living room. We had agreed that Melody would be the one to live in this tiny home against the big house, since she was the adult and deserved some privacy, however much we could provide seeing as she would be living with vampires.

Dale and Emily had decided on taking the third floor, so the rest of us would be 'sleeping' on the second floor.

As the big flat screen was hauled in by Charlie and hung onto the wall in the media room, our job was finally done and we could start enjoying our new home.

"I'm still not comfortable with the two of them all the way up there." Bella said as she bit that plump bottom lip of hers, making my mind slip into the gutter.

_How disgusting can you be, Whitlock?_

_Your wife is worrying about your SON's sex life and you get a hard on!_

"They are responsible beings, I doubt they'll be sneaking into each others bedrooms at night." I said in an even voice.

"But they have to share one bathroom! What if he walks in on her and they can't stop themselves?" She gestured wildly with her hands towards her boobs and pussy making me even harder as I thought of ripping off those clothes.

"You'd rather we shared a bathroom? There are four of us, Bella." I sighed.

"I know, but..."

"But nothing! Dale will hear when she's in the bathtub and leave her alone. Besides, it's not like they haven't had sex before." I said absentmindedly as my eyes were glued to her chest.

I heard the cars driving down our driveway and knew we were finally alone.

She took several unnecessary breaths, making me even more captivated with the enticing movement of her chest, untill a soft growl started from deep within my chest.

"Who are you growling at, Jasper?" She asked defiantly with her hands on her hips.

I sent her a wave of lust, making her buckle slightly, untill she jumped me.

"What do you want to break in first, cowboy?" She purred and the sound went straight to my throbbing cock.

_The bed? _

_Too simple_

_The kitchen counter?_

_Another time_

_The kitchen table?_

_Later today_

_The copy machine?_

_Ooh, I want me some copies of her ass!_

I tugged her along with me into my study and took the papers for school from the machine.

"Get up here, woman!" I growled at her, keeping the lid open so she could sit straight on the glass.

I programmed the machine for 300 copies and pushed open her legs.

Bella giggled as she realized what I was doing, but didn't protest.

"I'm so wet for you right now...take me already!" She said as I started kissing her neck.

_Damn! That's hot!_

I forgot all about foreplay as I ripped her yogapants from her body.

I groaned as my eyes fell onto her tiny red thong.

I didn't hesitate as I ripped it off of her body as well and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Jasper, please..." She whined as she wiggled onto the machine.

I grabbed her hips tightly and plunged into her heath.

"Oh fuck...Bella." I moaned as I plunged into her again and again, always keeping up a fast pace, that hit her hard and deep.

Her growls grew louder each time and after the seventieth copy of her ass, I picked her up and flipped her over.

I pulled her back, so she was now standing against the machine with her head and breasts pressed onto the glass. I opened her folds with my fingers and plunged into her again.

I moved so hard that the machine actually scooted back with each thrust, untill the machine was pressed against my desk.

I thought that would be the end of it, but this time even the desk moved along with us. We pushed everything away with our wild fucking untill everything was piled up against the west wall.

"More...Oh God...baby...harder" She was snarling and moaning, driving me abolutely wild with desire.

I drove into her at vampire speed and deeper than I had ever gone before.

"Jasper...so close..." She meowled and I moved my hand in front of her, rubbing her clit furiously. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged it upward, pressing my chest against her back untill I was nibbling her neck.

As the knot tightened inside of me and was ready to burst, I bit into her neck, making her roar with her own climax. She clenched viciously around me and dragged my own release from my body, milking me. I didn't remove my teeth from her neck as I came, only biting down harder.

As the white light was slowly replaced with the settings of my now half destroyed study, I finally realized what I was doing. I pulled back from her and hung my head in shame.

"Jasper? It's okay, baby." Bella said as she stroked my cheek lovingly.

"But I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, darlin'." I sobbed into my hands as I moved away from her.

"No, Jasper. You marked me, you didn't hurt me! It's only natural, so don't give me this crap!" She was getting angry with me and I quickly nodded at her.

I still felt bad, but I didn't need a whole lecture on vampire instincts tonight.

Bella smiled a little smile and then promptly fell to her knees.

_What is she up to now?_

She looked at my limp dick and looked to be contemplating something, before moving her hands behind me and grabbing my behind very firmly, pulling me closer to her.

She licked her lips, before taking me into her hot little mouth.

I groaned, trying to hold on to anything, but finding nothing. Bella's hands rubbed my thighs, while swirling her tongue over the sensitive head of my dick. I groaned fisting my hands to my sides. I wanted to grab her hair and just ram my new erection down her throat, but I had hurt her once and I wasn't about to do it a second time.

Bella looked up from her position sitting on her knees, in between my thighs and cocked a brow as she studied my expression. She looked amazing and her looking up at me through those sexy lashes wasn't helping my control. As if reading my mind, she took one of my hands and put it at the back of her head. I groaned, thrusting my hips upwards. Bella moaned, sending the vibrations throughout my cock.

I groaned, guiding her as I helped increase her pace just as she grazed me with her teeth. I wasn't going to last like this. I fisted my hand in her hair and tugged slightly, demanding she got back to her feet.

She looked up at me then licked up my shaft swirling the tip, before placing a kiss on the tip.

She scanned the room for a second, untill she spotted my leather chair that hadn't moved from his original spot.

She pushed me down into it and crawled up to my body, straddling me. She licked a hot trail from my shoulder to my ear and back to the sensitive spot behind my ear, where she lingered and sucked softly. Her hips had a life of their own as they grinded against my erection and made me impossibly harder for her.

I knew she was trying to tease me, but I had never been a patient man, so I writhed a little underneath her, aligning her pussy perfectly with my hard cock.

She was still unaware of my intentions and as she nibbled my earlobe, I couldn't hold back any longer. I grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards, straight into her dripping center.

"Shit!" She half growled, half moaned. She lifted her legs and moved them around her waist, pulling my chest closer to her own chest. The new position made me hit her so much deeper and our slick bodies rubbed against each other with each thrust. It felt amazing and all too soon, I felt the familiar knot tightening.

"I love you inside of me, Jasper. No man could ever do these things to me. I'm yours for all eternity. Baby, let go." Her words sent me spiralling and my cold semen shot into her with such a force it surprised even me.

I grunted her name as I fell back into the chair and she moved her legs onto the arms of the side, still riding me.

I was too spent to move, but Bella was now lost in the search of her own orgasm.

"Dammit, Jasper!" She growled as she was growing frustrated, so I lazily rubbed her clit as I smirked down at the beauty riding me with wild abandonment.

"Faster, Jasper. I'm so close.......baby, please." She whined and I obliged, making her fall over the edge and scream my name.

"I love you screaming my name." I said as I pulled her spent body against mine, rubbing her back slowly.

"I love you making me scream your name." She said softly in my ear, making me boom with laughter.

"Well, I love making you scream my name." I responded smugly.

"Ok...I love making you hard enough to make me scream your name." She answered.

_Smartass!_

"I love you making me hard enough to make you scream my name."

"Geesh, Jasper, what am I supposed to say now?" She grumbled, untill her eyes glinted.

"Well, I love having you in my mouth, so you are hard enough to make me scream your name." The mental picture of her sucking my cock, made my spent dick suddenly burst to live again, as it twitched against her stomach.

"Fuck, I absolutely love your mouth on me, darlin'." I answered a bit too enthusiastically and my cock affirmed it by twitching against her again.

She giggled, before sliding down and taking me in her mouth again.

"Fuuuuuck!" I moaned loudly as she bobbed her head, only pausing to run her tongue around my tip and over my slit.

"Darlin', you...don't have...to..." I said between moans, only to have her silence me by grazing her teeth against my hard shaft.

I shot my cum down her throat and she swallowed, before lapping off anything that she might have missed.

She got up, blew me a kiss and then slipped out of the room.

I tried to go after her, but my legs felt too much like overcooked spaghetti making me fall back into the chair, where I rested for over an hour.

_My wife is a sex godess!_

_Yihaa!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So finally another Bella/Jasper chapter.**

**I just missed them too much.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	26. Chapter 26 : nausea

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, although I toy with the characters on a daily basis.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

"Darlin', you...don't have...to..." I said between moans, only to have her silence me by grazing her teeth against my hard shaft.

I shot my cum down her throat and she swallowed, before lapping off anything that she might have missed.

She got up, blew me a kiss and then slipped out of the room.

I tried to go after her, but my legs felt too much like overcooked spaghetti making me fall back into the chair, where I rested for over an hour.

_My wife is a sex godess!_

_Yihaa!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

Aunt Rose had shown us around at Rochester all day, but all I could think about was getting Emily home and kissing those beautiful lips all night.

At 7 she finally released us and I drove home with a silent Emily.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I asked after listening to nothing but her steady breathing for fifteen minutes.

"Nothing, Dale. Just tired, I guess." She said softly as she turned towards me with a beautiful smile.

_Damn, there goes my plan of kissing her all night._

"Well, I'm sure the house will be in order by now. Vampire speed and all." I said as I turned up on our driveway.

"Great, I can't wait to just curl up in my bed with a good book." She said as her face lit up.

"My dad has got a great book on the Civil War. It's not just stating faulty facts like a lot of his books, but has some romance in it as well. Would you like to read it?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

After parking, I told her to just get comfortable in her bed and I would bring the book up to her. I ran straight for my dad's study and threw the door open.

_What the hell happened here?_

_It looks like a tornado struck._

_Oh no!_

_Ew, that's so gross!_

_Huh, what are those papers?_

_Oh shit!_

_Ew!_

I didn't even know I was screaming untill uncle Adam and aunt Irina, followed by my parents ran in.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked with a furrowed brow.

"Dammit, Dale! What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" My mom was panicking.

"What are you holding?" Aunt Irina asked, just as uncle Adam pulled the sheets of paper out of my hand.

His booming laughter rang throughout the house.

"Office porn?" He asked tilting his head towards my mom, who hung her head in shame.

My dad smirked at his brother and licked his lips, before snatching the papers out of Adam's hands and placing them in a drawer he locked afterwards.

"That's...just so... disturbing." I shuddered as I forced the words out.

"Well, what are you doing in my study anyway?" My dad quirked his eyebrow at me, before turning towards my mother.

His eyes glazed over and he licked his lips again.

His lust spiked and I could feel my mother's excitement growing as she noticed his glossy eyes.

_Oh for fuck's sake!_

"You guys are so ... oh my God!" I shuddered again, before pulling the book out of the bookcase and running out of my father's study.

As I ran past my parents, I could smell my mother's arousal and it nearly made me gag.

_Oh sweet Lord!_

_Why do these things keep happening to me?_

_Even Hugh Hefner himself would be less sexually active than those two!_

I ran upstairs to find Emily propped against the headboard of her bed.

"Finally. Thank you." She sighed as she reached out for the book.

"Anything else, darlin'? Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked as I handed her the book and started walking out of her bedroom.

"Oh yes and do you have some of those mini marshmallows? I'd love some of those as well." She said and I smiled at her, before closing her door.

I went downstairs and heathed up some bottled chocolate milk. I looked in the cupboards, but didn't find any marshmallows. I decided to just go ask my mother.

I was sure I would be able to find her in her room or my dad's study, since she loves to read herself.

As I got to the second floor, I could hear several noises.

"Oh, darlin', you don't know what you do to me." My dad growled, then a popping sound.

"You taste so good, baby. I'd have my mouth around you 24/7 if I could." My mom purred, before some slurpy noises hit my sensitive hearing.

"Ew!" I yelled as I stomped my foot and ran back downstairs, shuddering the entire time.

Adam and Irina were working on a scrapbook in the living room and they just laughed at me after my little tantrum.

"Marshmallows are in the storage room. Second aisle, third shelf." Uncle Adam, the all knowing, said as I passed him and then he snickered again as his eyes looked towards the ceiling.

For once I was grateful my hearing wasn't as evolved as full vampires and I rolled my eyes at my uncle and aunt's amusement.

I grabbed the marshmallows and took the entire bag upstairs with me.

I walked into Emily's room without knocking and put the hot chocolate on her nightstand and put the marshmallows in her lap, before walking out of her room without another word.

I ran straight to my bedroom and decided to just read a bit as well.

Several growls and crashes sounded from the floor below, but I did my best to tune it out.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa" My father roared and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I ran to the bathroom across the hall and threw up everything I had to eat that day.

"Jasssssssspeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr!" My mom screamed as I heaved for the final time, sending me into another round of puke your guts out.

Three minutes later, my mother appeared at my bathroom.

"Are you alright, honey?" She asked as she wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Ugh." Was all I said.

I looked at my disheveled mother and felt another wave of nauseau come over me, not to mention the smell of sex that clung to her wasn't really helping me feel better.

"I'm fine, mom." I said as I tried to hold my composure long enough for her to leave.

I heard soft footsteps down the hall and almost growled with annoyance at my mother's persistence.

"I said I was fine." I said flatly, refusing to look at her, holding my breath so I couldn't smell her.

"Are you sure?" The angelic voice asked me and I turned towards Emily.

"Yes, just hormones." I growled.

"Hormones?" She questioned, but I shook my head to stop her from asking further.

I got up from my spot on the floor and pulled Emily towards her, as I leaned towards her, she suddenly drew back from me.

"Oh no, you don't. Brush!" She commanded as she pointed her small finger towards my toothbrush.

I gave her a weak smile and quickly brushed my teeth, before pulling her against me for a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, just what I needed, some Emily-medicine." I smiled and her bright smile in response was blinding.

I just stared like a fool as she effectively dazzled me, like my mother would say.

"God, you're beautiful." I finally blurted out and then pulled her against me again for a heathed kiss that lasted the rest of the night.

_Just like I planned._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, well, seems like Jasper and Bella are traumatizing poor Dale.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Next up : school!**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	27. Chapter 27 : School

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or anything created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

"Oh no, you don't. Brush!" She commanded as she pointed her small finger towards my toothbrush.

I gave her a weak smile and quickly brushed my teeth, before pulling her against me for a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, just what I needed, some Emily-medicine." I smiled and her bright smile in response was blinding.

I just stared like a fool as she effectively dazzled me, like my mother would say.

"God, you're beautiful." I finally blurted out and then pulled her against me again for a heathed kiss that lasted the rest of the night.

_Just like I planned._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

I was feeling extremely nervous as I got out of my new car, a blue Lexus Vmod.

Dale had taken a ride with me to school and together, we waited on the hood of the car for the others.

Emmett arrived in his black Cherokee jeep with Edward. They joined us and then we heard the racing sound of Adam approaching.

He parked his black and red Edo Porsche next to us and got out with Irina.

Another five minutes of waiting and then Rose finally showed up in her silver grey Audi A3 Cabriolet with Mary and Anna.

The entire school was fascinated by our cars and ofcourse, us as well.

As we slowly walked towards the office, all eyes were on us and I felt very uncomfortable with the unwanted attention.

I looked over my clothes quickly and Rose put an assuring hand on my shoulder.

"You look amazing." She whispered and I nodded in thanks, as Dale gripped my hand tightly.

Rosalie walked up to the old man and started to flirt with him.

His cheeks tinted pink as he handed her the shedules and slips with trembling hands.

We all waved or nodded politely and walked outside, where Rosalie handed us all our shedule.

Dale and Mary, who were both in Junior year with me, instantly flanked me.

"What classes do you have?" Mary asked with excitement written all over her face.

I looked over my schedule and handed it to her.

1 period : Biology

2 period : Spanish

3 period : English

4 period : lunch

5 period : French

6 period : PE

7 period : History

"Cool, you have PE, lunch and French with me." Mary was almost bouncing at this point.

"And all the rest, including lunch with me." Dale casually said from behind me.

I beamed at him and he smiled back as brightly.

We had barely taken our seats at Biology, when a low rumbling started from deep inside Dale's chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to give him my infamous death glare.

"These guys are getting to me." He hissed as he glared at the back of some guys head.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked at me as if I was missing something huge.

Finally, he sighed and motioned at me.

I quirked my brow in confusion.

"All their lust! It's getting to me. You're mine and I can't help become a bit obsessive when someone else lusts after you, it's in my nature you know." He explained, while glaring at almost every male in the room.

I looked around and noticed several male eyes on me, but when Dale would glare at them, they would quickly turn their heads.

_Huh, must be the car._

I shrugged and focused on what the teacher was saying.

At Spanish we were introducing ourselves, when Dale suddenly introduced me as his Emily, making me feel extremely annoyed.

During English, I flat out refused to talk to him any longer if he kept acting like a jealous idiot.

At lunch, the Cullens, Whitlocks and Anna Swan were all gathered at a table.

I took the seat between Rose and Anna and refused to even acknowledge his presence.

During French and PE, I felt grateful for the breather and enjoyed my time with Mary.

As I walked into the classroom where we had History, I purposely took a seat on the other side of the room.

Finally, school ended and I nearly ran to my car. Ofcourse, Dale was faster than me and he was already waiting at my car.

"Change of plans, you are driving home with Emmett. Mary is coming over to work on a French project." I said, refusing to meet his gaze.

I heard his sigh, but kept my eyes averted.

Mary slid into my car and we sped home.

"You'll have to talk to him sometime." Mary said on the drive home.

"I know, but he's acting like a total jackass." I growled, although it didn't sound as impressive as the others.

"No, he's acting like a vampire." Mary quipped and I turned my curious gaze towards her.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" She shrieked as she took my wheel and turned it slightly.

I hadn't even noticed, we had gotten of the road and I didn't take my eyes of the road for the rest of the trip.

"What do you mean?" I asked, since she hadn't reacted to my gaze.

"Vampires are very protective of their mates. It's not just a male thing, although it's slightly stronger with male vampires. We are also rather obsessive or possessive, whichever you prefer to describe it as. Mates are for eternity and we will not allow anything to stand in the way of that. Ofcourse, Dale's gift makes it even harder to deal with his possessive nature. Where other vampires only have to worry about advances, he gets to feel it before they decide to make a move. It's only natural that he overreacts like this. Don't let it get to you." Mary said, as she got out of the car.

I jumped out of the car and ran after her.

"Okay, I'll go easier on him." I said softly and she squeezed my shoulder.

"Good girl." She said.

The rest of the night we worked at our project. I didn't see Dale for the rest of the night and before I went to bed, Bella came in to inform me Dale would be getting a ride from Emmett tomorrow.

When I asked her if he was home yet, she told me he was spending the night at the Cullens.

I felt guiltier than ever.

I tried to fall asleep after that, but sleep just wouldn't come as I worried about what this might have done to Dale.

_Would he be angry with me?_

_Will he avoid me tomorrow?_

_How will I make this right?_

Only tomorrow could tell.

* * *

**Well that was the first day of school.**

**The cars are all on my profile.**

**You can also find the houses there as well.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**The next chapter will be several months later and it will be up soon.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	28. Chapter 28 : Scent

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

The rest of the night we worked at our project. I didn't see Dale for the rest of the night and before I went to bed, Bella came in to inform me Dale would be getting a ride from Emmett tomorrow.

When I asked her if he was home yet, she told me he was spending the night at the Cullens.

I felt guiltier than ever.

I tried to fall asleep after that, but sleep just wouldn't come as I worried about what this might have done to Dale.

_Would he be angry with me?_

_Will he avoid me tomorrow?_

_How will I make this right?_

Only tomorrow could tell.

* * *

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

After that one night Dale and I became inseperable. I told him how his behaviour had affected me and he had explained me more about his nature. He promised to make an effort in keeping his jealousy controlled and I promised not to let it get to me as much.

Several months had passed, in which we only had grown closer and he even slept in my room now, after some initial resistance from his parents and my mom. It was summer break and the entire family was buzzing with excitement.

They had decided to go and visit with the Denali's and we would be staying in Alaska for the duration of summer.

I'd much rather go to Forks, but I didn't utter my desires with a word.

I missed Vanessa, Nicky, hell I even missed Greg.

Ofcourse, I knew going home was not a possibility, but I was starving for some attention from my friends. I hadn't dared to bring them up, since I knew they would shoot it down instantly.

I was Emily Whitlock now and all ties Emily Swan had needed to stay broken, so my father wouldn't catch wind of it.

"Emily, are you ready?" I heard Bella shout from a floor below.

"Yeah." I answered in a soft whisper.

I quickly threw my backpack on and grabbed my two suitcases.

I tried to make my way downstairs, but the suitcases were just too heavy.

In a blink of an eye, Adam had thrown me on his back and grabbed the two suitcases.

"Why you would try such a thing is beyond me." He said as he shook his head.

"You, Miss Emily, have a house full of vampire servants, yet you try to undertake such dangers by yourself." I giggled at him and he just kept on shaking his head.

As we got outside, I could see my mom on Jasper's back, in exactly the same position as me.

She had been told what they were a month earlier, she had taken it amazingly well.

_**Flashback**_

_We were all sitting in the living area, each of us wracking with nerves, except my mother who looked calm and sereen._

_"Emily, we are vampires." Irina blurted out and I watched my mother's face go from shock, to realization to relief._

_Relief? _

_Why the hell would she be relieved?_

_"Oh good. I had several theories and one of them was zombies. You know the brain eating, flesh eating death people. Thank God, you're not that, because that's some scary shit!" My mom rambled and my eyes widened at her language._

_"So...You're okay with this?" Bella tried carefully._

_"Ofcourse, as long as you don't have zombies over for parties or something. Vampires are okay." My mom said, before kissing my cheek and heading back to the guest house, she lived in._

_Disbelief, relief and shock was written all over our faces._

_Well, that was easy._

_**End flashback**  
_

Our eyes met and we busted out laughing.

"Whitlock vampires, bow before your human masters!" I said in an amused voice.

Instantly, Adam, Jasper, Bella and Irina fell to one knee and held their head down.

I looked towards Dale and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm only half vampire and I don't bow down to humans." He said with defiance in his voice, although the amused smirk gave him away.

"Fine, no sex for a month." I said and he instantly dropped to his knee as well.

"Emily Isabella Sw-Whitlock!" My mother cried out at my mention of sex, while she shook her head trying to get rid of some mental picture no doubt.

"Can we get up now, oh great leader?" Jasper asked sarcastically and I nodded at them.

"Taking orders from my son's girlfriend, what's wrong with this world?" I heard Jasper say to Adam, before the rest of them cracked up and he stood there ackwardly running a hand through his blond hair.

When the others stopped laughing, he lifted his hands and looked around at them.

"What did I say?" I asked seriously, only to have the others booming with laughter once again.

"You know we were just playing, right?" Adam managed to ask.

"Erm...Oh yes, yes. I was well aware of that fact." Jasper responded, although it was obviously he had not been quite that aware.

We all piled into the car and drove the short distance to the Cullen mansion, where everyone was already waiting outside.

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Emmett boomed, before they all filed into their cars and we sped towards Alaska.

My mom and I had fallen asleep in the back of Jasper's Honda Odyssey.

I knew I was waking up, when voices started to infiltrate my foggy brain.

"Her scent is changing." Dale said with worry in his voice.

"It's common. She's growing up, her scent will only grow stronger with age." Jasper answered.

"It's true. Think of it like a wine, it gets better with old age. Human blood is the same to us, as she ripens so will her scent." Bella chimed in.

"That's not the case here." Adam said and I could practically see the knowing smirk on his face.

"I've noticed it too and I doubt it has anything to do with her age. Their seems to be more different scents mixed into her original one and that's not normal." Mary said.

"Exactly! She normally smells like freesias and lilies, but now there is a hint of cedar wood and lavender." Dale answered.

"Like your scent?" Bella questioned.

"How? You aren't vampires yet and you haven't tasted each others venom." Mary mused.

"Uh oh." Jasper said and I didn't like the sound in which he said it.

"Exactly." Adam chimed in.

"What uh oh?" Bella asked in a slightly angered tone.

_How did they not notice me waking yet?_

"When you were human, the same thing happened when..." He trailed off.

"When I was pregnant." Bella finished lamely.

My head shot up, before my brain could catch up.

"Pregnant?!" I shouted more in question than anything else.

"Shit!" Dale cursed as he saw my panicked face.

"It's probably nothing, honey. We'll get you a test on the way to Alaska." Bella tried to soothe me.

My mom had woken up due to my cry and was now blinking furiously in my direction, mouth agape and not able to speak a sound.

"I'm sorry, mommy." I suddenly sobbed as I hid my face in her chest.

"Oh, she's got the mood swings down, alright." Adam remarked, earning him a slap to the head from Mary.

"Idiot" Mary spat.

"Dude!" Jasper said, sounding exasperated.

"Dumbass." Bella growled.

"No just Adam." I mumbled from my spot against my mother's chest, making everyone laugh.

I fell asleep again after that, only to be woken a couple of hours later.

"Sweetie, we got you a test. Will you go and pee on it now?" _Ah, you got to love blunt Bella._

"Sure." I mumbled as I grabbed the test from her hand and pulled my mother along with the other.

I peed on the stick and then held my mom's hand in a vice.

Three minutes later, she took the test and gazed at the damn smiley face.

"Well...congratulations." She said in a fake cheery voice.

_Oh shit!_

_

* * *

  
_

**OMG, how do these women always end up pregnant.**

**Well serves you right for not using protection, I guess.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Next up : The Denali's**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	29. Chapter 29 : Gender

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

"Oh, she's got the mood swings down, alright." Adam remarked, earning him a slap to the head from Mary.

"Idiot" Mary spat.

"Dude!" Jasper said, sounding exasperated.

"Dumbass." Bella growled.

"No just Adam." I mumbled from my spot against my mother's chest, making everyone laugh.

I fell asleep again after that, only to be woken a couple of hours later.

"Sweetie, we got you a test. Will you go and pee on it now?" _Ah, you got to love blunt Bella._

"Sure." I mumbled as I grabbed the test from her hand and pulled my mother along with the other.

I peed on the stick and then held my mom's hand in a vice.

Three minutes later, she took the test and gazed at the damn smiley face.

"Well...congratulations." She said in a fake cheery voice.

_Oh shit!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued : **

**DPOV**

A month had passed and Emily was now 4 months along.

I couldn't be more happy that she was having my baby, but Emily looked slightly resigned.

Carlisle had subjected her to massive testing and declared that the baby was most likely human, since most genes that he inherited were human. He could find no abnormalities that could prove otherwise.

The Denali's had been very welcoming of Emily and Melody, although we had the daily bitchslapping from Mary, whenever Tanya would try to make yet another move on Edward.

The succubus just wouldn't learn her lesson.

I was lying on the bed with Emily, when I heard another catfight breaking out downstairs.

I softly snickered to myself and continued rubbing my Emily's stomach. She had a slight bump and I just loved touching it. Every opportunity I had, I would be rubbing or kissing that cute baby bump.

Tonight, we were going to find out what we were having and I couldn't be more excited.

Emily didn't really care about the gender, as long as the baby was healthy and normal.

She had some dreams were our baby would turn out an albino with red eyes and fangs.

I laughed it away, since not even real vampires had fangs.

"What do you think we will be having?" She whispered as she tugged my hair to get my attention away from her stomach.

"A girl, a little princess that looks just like you." I smiled widely at her, before crawling up her body and pressing my lips to hers.

One thing I found out about pregnant women, they are horny as hell.

As soon as my lips brushed against her, she eagerly opened her mouth.

I obeyed and deepened the kiss.

My hands had now moved to her growing breasts.

She hissed slightly at contact, since her nipples had grown more sensitive and I smirked as the scent of her arousal grew stronger.

"I don't need to touch you to know how wet you are for me right now." I purred and she thrusted her hips upward, desperately seeking friction.

"Oh god." She moaned as I grinded against her core, my erection throbbing painfully in my pants.

I lowered my mouth towards her breast and took the brown nipple in my mouth.

_Strange how the colour changes with her pregnancy?_

_What the hell are you thinking about? _

_What am I thinking? I'm praising God right now! Bigger boobs, hornier than ever and those nipples that react to the softest of touches, damn I want to keep her pregnant for all eternity!_

_Focus, idiot!_

Emily was bucking wildly and I slowly trailed my hand towards her center.

"Please, Dale...don't tease me...take me." I loved hearing her beg, but whenever she did all my resolve crumbled into dust.

I leaned back on my heels and quickly unzipped my pants. Pulling my pants and boxers down slightly, my erection sprang free making me breath a sigh of relief. The strain had become unbearable.

I didn't hesitate as I plunged into her inviting warmth.

"Ooh...A little warning next time?" She growled and I smirked at her.

"Don't give me that, darlin'. You love it this way." I said as I started to thrust into her hard and deep, but at a slow pace.

I could feel her getting closer quickly and sped up my pace.

Her walls clenched around me as she screamed my name for all to hear.

I thrusted into her, one, twice more and fell over the edge.

We snuggled together and laid there for over four hours, refusing to let the other go.

"Darlin', get up. Emilyyyyy, wakey, wakey." I shook her softly.

The prospect of seeing my child on screen was truly exciting and I wanted to be there well on time.

"Ugh." She groaned before turning away from me.

"Darlin', it's time to go. Please, wake up." I tried again and I could feel her confusion, then realization and finally she got out of bed, glaring at me for disturbing her sleep.

I held my hands up in a don't shoot the messenger kind of way, but she just glared and pursed her lips.

_Shit, pregnant women are scary._

She shook her head at me and started to get dressed.

I decided to give her some privacy and went downstairs, where Mary and Tanya were having some kind of silent war using their eyes and facial expressions.

Mary who was sitting in Edward's lap, would move each time Edward did, just to keep him hidden from the eager eyes of Tanya. Tanya was giving Mary the deathglare, while Mary was clenching and unclenching her fists rapidly, trying to keep herself from attacking.

_My family is insane!_

Finally, Emily came down the stairs and I couldn't wait another second. The tension was getting to me and I needed to calm down before our appointment.

I ran to Emily and picked her up, before sprinting outside and putting her into the car.

I sped out of the driveway and once I couldn't pick up on anyone's emotions but mine and Emily's I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Emily asked as she eyed me curiously.

"Perfect, now I'm away from mount Vesuvius getting ready to blow." I sighed and to my surprise Emily started laughing.

I smiled timidly at her and refocused my attention on the road.

I was carrying too precious a cargo to be careless.

Finally, we arrived at the hospital, where to my surprise we were instantly led to an examination room.

Dr. Smith walked in then and ordered Emily to lie down and put some gel on her stomach.

After pointing out the baby's arms and legs, heart and head, he finally came down to the important part.

"Are you guys ready to know the gender of your little baby?" He asked and I nodded my head eagerly with a bright smile.

"It's a ...It's a ...." _Come on, spit it out already!_

"Why it's a boy!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the appendage between our baby's legs.

"A boy!" I shouted elated as I jumped to my feet and pressed a wet sloppy kiss on my Emily's lips. Emily giggled at my foolish behaviour and smiled back at me.

The doctor handed her some tissues to clean off the goo and then we were headed back home.

All the while, I kept daydreaming of a brownhaired boy with brown eyes.

* * *

**I've been having some troubles writing.**

**I think my inspiration is drying up or something.**

**Therefor, I apologize if it should take a while to update.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think?**

**Let me know alright.**

**Just push the button and review, please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	30. Chapter 30 : Baby

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Ellaryne : Thx for the idea, but twins would only complicate things. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

"Are you guys ready to know the gender of your little baby?" He asked and I nodded my head eagerly with a bright smile.

"It's a ...It's a ...." _Come on, spit it out already!_

"Why it's a boy!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the appendage between our baby's legs.

"A boy!" I shouted elated as I jumped to my feet and pressed a wet sloppy kiss on my Emily's lips. Emily giggled at my foolish behaviour and smiled back at me.

The doctor handed her some tissues to clean off the goo and then we were headed back home.

All the while, I kept daydreaming of a brownhaired boy with brown eyes.

* * *

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

I stared at the computerscreen as I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach.

At first I had been truly frightened with the prospect of having a baby, but as time passed I felt my fears melting away and I could focus on the wonders of my pregnancy.

Ofcourse, I was not happy with the fact that the others were going to school and I had to be homeschooled again.

But at least I stopped having dreams of some baby chewing it's way through my uterus or a baby looking like a freak show. Ever since Bella had told me how Dale had been born on the carride to the Denali's my subconscious had been plagued with the most gruesome scenes, it was only after Carlisle kept telling me that such a thing would never happen to me since the baby appeared to be human that I slowly started to relax and come to terms with having a baby on such a young age.

I was currently 36 weeks and looked like an elephant. All I did all day was wobble around the house, pee and plea with people to rub my feet or back.

Dale thought I had never looked sexier and I honestly considered having his head checked.

"Hey honey, do you want some hot chocolate?" My mom asked as she sat down next to me.

"Sure." I said as I took the steaming cup out of her hands and placed it next to the computer.

"How's your English paper coming along?" She questioned as she glanced at the screen.

"It's not...coming along, I mean." I answered as I stared at the screen where a document had been opened containing only three words. Shakespeare vs. Marlowe.

"Just take a break. It'll come to you as long as you don't force it." My mom said as she turned my chair away from the screen and took my hands in hers.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and before I could say anything I felt liquid seeping through my pants.

"Ew! As if I'm not uncomfortable enough, now I have to pee my pants!" I shrieked as I got up from the chair.

My mom stared at my pants for a while, before waving her arms frantically.

She grabbed her cell phone from the desk and started frantically dialing, only to fumble with the small digits and having to restart over and over again.

Finally, she managed to dial Carlisle and I could hear her yelling in the phone.

"Her water broke! Warn the others! Warn the hospital! Water broke! I'm taking the car!" She tossed the cell in my duffel bag and started veering me outside and into the car.

She drove like a maniac and I had to brace myself in every turn so I wouldn't crash into the sides of the car. Halfway to the hospital, pain started to shoot through my stomach and back.

As we stopped at the curb of the emergency entrance, Carlisle was already there waiting with a wheelchair. He wheeled the chair over to the car and put me effortlessly in the chair.

He sped at a fast human pace through the hallways and finally set me up in a room.

After a short examination, Carlisle informed me to try and relax since we would be there for a long while.

An hour later, Dale came running in as if the devil himself was on his tail.

"Darlin', are you alright?" He asked frantically as his hands tried to touch everything at ounce.

_He SO did not ask me that question did he?_

My contractions had started to become almost unbearable and I just wanted to snap at him, but managed to calm myself down.

Another four hours later, the rest of the family filed into the room. School and work was done for the day, so they all decided to be present for the birth.

Another five hours later, Carlisle finally informed me that I was fully dilated and ushered most of our vampire family out the door.

Dale, Bella and my mother remained in the room, while Carlisle's face disappeared from my view, with my big stomach blocking the sight of him.

"How are you feeling?" Dale asked and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

Puffing out a harsh breath from my latest contraction, I turned my evil glare at him.

"You SHMUCK!" _Shmuck? Really?_

"You did this to me! Don't you dare ask me how I feel! You lousy empath!" I yelled as another contraction hit and I puffed to get through it.

"Ssh, baby. It's just human birth." Dale said as he patted my head.

_Oh no he didn't!!_

Bella and my mom's eyes widened as they stared at Dale in pure horror. My face, if it hadn't been red before turned beet red and I could almost imagine the steam coming from my ears.

"Just human birth! Just human! That's it! You are never coming near me again, or so help me God, i'll chop off your balls and feed them to the zombies my mom has nightmares about!" I screamed and I vaguely registered my mom giggling at my silly come back.

Dale's face paled as he cupped himself and took several steps back.

"That's right, pussy! Run!" I spat between gritted teeth, but before I could say anything else another painful spasm shot through my body.

"Ssh, Emily, you need to relax. It's almost time to push." Carlisle soothed as his eyes locked with mine over the top of my stomach.

I took several deep breaths and could feel myself relaxing slightly as the wave of agony settled down for another minute or so.

"That's it. Now the next one, I want you to push for me, okay?" Carlisle asked and I mutely nodded my head. I didn't dare speak in fear I might spit out some more profanities at the brown eyed god standing ackwardly beside me.

I couldn't describe the gratitude I felt, when Dale's hand slipped behind me and supported my neck, while the other one gripped my hand.

No matter how I angry I had been just seconds before, right now I needed him close.

I had been pushing for awhile and the burning sensation was getting too much to bear. Everything inside me screamed to keep pushing, but Carlisle ordered me to wait.

"If you don't stop, you'll tear." He said lowly as he asked the nurse for some sciccors. He made several incisions and then told me to push again.

I could feel a tugging sensation and then a cry.

Tears welled up in my eyes and relief unlike anything I had ever felt before flowed through me. Dale cut the naval cord and then the nurse placed him on my chest.

I looked down at my little miracle and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

I didn't care that he was still covered in blood and goo, he was my flesh and blood and I never wanted to let him go.

Carlisle was stitching me up, but I hardly felt it as everything around me had disappeared and my boy was all I could see.

All too soon, the nurse took him away from me and I struggled to get up.

"Ssh, I'm just going to wash him up." She said.

I watched her with the eye of a hawk as she cleaned him up a bit, weighed him and measured him.

Dale was kissing my forehead and said something that sounded like 'proud of you', but my focus was still on my little bundle of joy.

As the nurse placed my boy back into my arms, I sighed in contentment and finally looked up at Dale.

He was looking at me with such reverence and awe, not to mention the love that tears sprung to my eyes once again.

"I love you, Emily. You did wonderful." Dale said as he pressed his lips softly to mine.

I smiled brightly and then motioned the mothers to come closer.

"Oh he's so adorable." Bella cooed as she run her cold finger against my son's soft skin.

His face scrunched up in the most adorable way and my mom giggled at this.

"So what's his name?" My mom asked as she softly touched the tip of his nose.

"Bryan Jasper Whitlock." I pronounced proudly and when they all beamed back at me, I knew I had chosen the right name. Carlisle Jasper Whitlock would only have caused to much confusion later on.

I cuddled my son one last time, before falling into a content sleep.

* * *

**The baby's born!**

**Hallelluyah!**

**Yeah I know, I took my own son's name, but I just couldn't help it :)**

**Although my delivery was entirely different.  
**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Anyway, review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	31. Chapter 31 : Mine

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**EmPOV**

As the nurse placed my boy back into my arms, I sighed in contentment and finally looked up at Dale.

He was looking at me with such reverence and awe, not to mention the love that tears sprung to my eyes once again.

"I love you, Emily. You did wonderful." Dale said as he pressed his lips softly to mine.

I smiled brightly and then motioned the mothers to come closer.

"Oh he's so adorable." Bella cooed as she run her cold finger against my son's soft skin.

His face scrunched up in the most adorable way and my mom giggled at this.

"So what's his name?" My mom asked as she softly touched the tip of his nose.

"Bryan Jasper Whitlock." I pronounced proudly and when they all beamed back at me, I knew I had chosen the right name. Carlisle Jasper Whitlock would only have caused to much confusion later on.

I cuddled my son one last time, before falling into a content sleep.

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

My girl was dancing seductively on the dancefloor, while I chatted happily with my uncle Edward.

Bryan, who was going through his terrible two's, was currently with my mom.

He was the spitting image of his mother, with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes.

When he had done something behind our back and knew he was about to be in some serious trouble, he would bite his lip and shuffle his feet, reminding me so much of his mother that I barely had the strenght to punish him.

At first, we had been very anxious to see if he had inherited anything vampiric, but so far nothing had come up.

He absolutely adored his great aunt Irina. That woman could do no wrong in his eyes and he even exclaimed his future plans of marrying her in the future. Ofcourse, he said the same thing about his mother and both grandmothers, but still. The little guy was a heartbreaker in the making and I couldn't be more proud of him.

"It's a male ego thing." Edward remarked.

"Huh?" I asked, not quite following.

"The fact that you are proud about the fact he will break many hearts in the future. It's a male thing. I'm sure Emily wouldn't be too happy about it, if he indeed became a heartbreaker in the future." Edward said sounding very sure of himself. I just nodded and searched the crowd for my Emily. As my eyes landed on her, I saw red.

In the blink of an eye, I had jumped to my feet and was pushing through the crowd.

That damn jock was pushing his luck touching my girl, the mother of my child.

I finally reached them and he had the audacity to put his filthy hands on her hips.

I noticed her trying to step back, but he quickly moved his hand to her back.

I tapped him on the shoulder, maybe a bit too hard, since he winced.

He didn't release her, just looked back over his shoulder and then ignoring me as he focused back on my girl.

I moved around them, so I was standing behind Emily and roughly grabbed his hand that was on her back. I was so enraged, that I didn't even attempt to be careful and I heard some satisfying snaps as I obviously broke some fingers in the process.

"What the fuck!" He yelled as he cradled his hand. I moved in front of Emily and looked straight into his blue eyes with my black ones.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't have the chance to say anything since I hissed at him.

His eyes widened at the sound and he quickly stepped back.

"That's right, keep walking, asshole." I growled.

As he disappeared from my line of sight, I finally turned towards Emily.

She glared daggers at me as she shook her head disapproving and then ran to our table.

I noticed her whispering with Rosalie, but I couldn't make out the words with the loud music.

I had been so dumbfounded by her rage directed at me, that I had been standing frozen for well over five minutes.

Finally, I came back to my senses and moved towards the table.

"What are you so pissed about?" I asked as I went to stand in front of her, cutting short her conversation with Rosalie.

"You didn't have to go all caveman on me! I can fight my own battles, thank you." She spat.

"Oh sure, that's why he grabbed your back, since you were doing such a good job." I growled.

"Fuck you, Dale!" She said in an eerily calm tone, before turning her back to me.

"That's it! We're going home! Right now!" I growled as I pulled her with me.

I buckled her into her seat and then moved to the driver's seat.

We had left the club for about five minutes, when she broke the silence.

"Now what? Are you going to claim me as yours? You big Neanderthal!" She huffed as she sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe, that's exactly what you need." I growled, as I pulled over at an empty parking lot.

The parking lot was pitch black, since no lights illuminated the area. I cut off my lights and I heard Emily's breath hitch as her vision failed her.

I could see her as clear as day with my enhanced vision.

I got out of the car and quickly helped her out of the car as well.

Her heart beat had picked up and her breathing was labored as she tried in vain to spot me.

As another surge of possessiveness went through me, I ripped her clothing off of her gorgeous body.

She stopped breathing entirely and I quickly moved to stand beside her again.

"Breathe." I whispered into her ear and I could see her shivering as my breath caressed her skin.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the hood of the car, then I pushed her onto the hood and quickly placed my lips at her neck.

I sucked on her delicious skin softly as I caressed her sides with my hands.

"No one should touch you like this. Do you understand?" I growled.

When she didn't answer, I moved one of my hands to her breast and pinched.

She gasped, but threw her head back in ecstacy.

"Answer me!" I growled, as I pinched her nipple again.

"Yes, I understand." She moaned as her back arched.

"Are you wet, Emily?" I asked as I moved my head to her other tit and sucked harshly on the nipple.

"Yes." She gasped out as she opened her legs for me.

I lifted my head to look at her glistening sex.

"Yes, you are. Now, who are you wet for? Is it for that asshole that was groping you? You sure didn't put up much of a fight. Did you like his hands on you? Is he the reason you're this wet?" I ran my fingers between her folds, stroking up and down, making her moan.

"Answer me, dammit! Who are you wet for?" I growled again as I flicked her nub.

"You..."She half moaned half screamed.

"You made me wet." She said as she managed to compose herself.

"That's right! I did!" I spat as I removed my hand and flipped her over.

With her firm ass in the air, I grabbed her hips forcefully and thrust myself into her in one long, hard, deep thrust.

She cried out in surprise, but I didn't give her time to adjust as I started a fast and hard pace, always making sure I thrusted deep enough to hit that special spot inside of her.

"See what you made me do? See what I can do to you? Only I can make you feel like this! You're mine, Emily! Your pussy, your tits, your ass, your mouth, it's all mine!" Each word was spoken separately and accompanied by a forceful thrust.

"Mine!" I yelled with my release, although I kept thrusting.

"Yours! Yes, ...Daleeeeeeeeeeeee!" Emily cried out as she shuddered with her own release. The taste of her blood suddenly shook me back to reality and out of my orgasmic fog.

_Shit!_

_I've bitten her!_

I jumped back quickly and surveyed her naked body.

As she started screaming and thrashed violently against the hood of my car, I finally spotted the bitemark.

On her rightside, just above her hip was the crescent shape that betrayed my weakness in the throes of passion.

_Fuck!_

I softly lifted the thrashing beauty in my arms and buckled her into her seat, before speeding towards Grandpa Charlie.

"We'll take care of you, darlin'. I love you, forever."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know, ok.**

**Review, please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	32. Chapter 32 : Alaska

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and those who have voted for the next story.**

**Those who haven't voted yet, please take a minute of your time and go to my profile page where you can help chose the next story I'll write.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

The taste of her blood suddenly shook me back to reality and out of my orgasmic fog.

_Shit!_

_I've bitten her!_

I jumped back quickly and surveyed her naked body.

As she started screaming and thrashed violently against the hood of my car, I finally spotted the bitemark.

On her rightside, just above her hip was the crescent shape that betrayed my weakness in the throes of passion.

_Fuck!_

I softly lifted the thrashing beauty in my arms and buckled her into her seat, before speeding towards Grandpa Charlie.

"We'll take care of you, darlin'. I love you, forever."

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

"You'll have to take her to Alaska, Dale." Grandpa Charlie said as he frantically waved his arms around.

"But...What about Bryan?" I pleaded with my grandfather to let us stay.

"No, Dale. Just because your mother and I were controlled enough to be around you, doesn't mean Emily can be around her complete human son. Don't test me on this, boy! You are leaving for Alaska right now!" Grandpa Charlie yelled.

"How am I going to live without my son for a year or longer? That's not fair, grandpa and you know it!" I growled at him as I took a defiant stance in front of him.

"Then by all means stay here! I'll get your father to take her to Alaska! He's got more experience with newborns anyway." Grandpa Charlie growled.

Before I could protest, he already had his cell phone open and dialed my father's number.

Charlie explained what had happened to him and just as the conversation ended, I could see my father coming out of the tree line behind the Swan house.

We decided I would come along, untill Emily was about a week old, then I would return to Bryan. I just hoped Emily would get over her newborn bloodlust quick enough to return to us soon.

We took the Cullen helicopter and when we finally arrived at the Denali's, Emily was well in her second day of the transformation.

Each and every one of her screams broke my heart, but I had to stay strong for her.

"She'll be okay. We'll take good care of her." Tanya said as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, as I sat slumped over my love's shaking body.

I nodded at her, although I didn't feel comforted at all.

I would be leaving for Rochester in about a week and then I had to live without my mate for God knows how long.

I loved Bryan with all of my heart and I knew he needed me more than Emily would, but still I felt my heart already shattering with the prospect of being divided from her.

_How could I have let things get so out of hand?_

_How could I have bitten the love of my life?_

_How could I have brought this misery upon our family?_

_How would I ever be able to survive without her?_

_How would Bryan cope without her?_

_I just hope she'll snap out of her bloodlust quickly._

_It took most of my aunts and uncles decades to be able to live among humans._

_What if Emily was the same?_

_Would Bryan grow up without ever knowing her?_

_He would not be able to remember her, since he's only two._

_Would Bryan blame me?_

_I would have to explain what happened to him, when he was old enough to understand._

_Only if Emily hasn't gotten over her bloodlust soon enough._

_Still, the odds aren't looking good._

_If he was only a vampire._

_No! _

_It's too soon, I can't create an immortal child!_

_Why not?_

_The Volturi!_

_But he needs his mother!_

_He'll get to see his mother again, in due time._

_I'll turn him when he's 18._

_What if he doesn't want to be turned?_

_What if he wants to stay human?_

_That's his choice._

_Stop worrying about Bryan._

I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed the time going by or the crowd that had gathered in the room.

"Any minute now, son." My dad said as he placed his hand on my arm and tugged me out of the chair.

We all moved to stand against the wall, as her heart beat sped up.

Her heart beated frantically in her chest as she cried out in pure agony.

The guilt and pain that consumed me, almost sent my father to his knees.

I quickly put the shield around me that prevented my father from feeling me and looked at my beautiful Emily.

She opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side as she studied the ceiling.

My father gasped and her blood red eyes settled on him.

"Just like Bella." He whispered, awe and surprise apparent in his voice.

He was right though, they could have almost been twins, except that Emily's chest wasn't quite that big and her hips weren't as wide.

Emily had a childlike wonder on her face as she looked over my father, then Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and finally her eyes flickered back to my father and then me.

Her eyes stayed locked with mine as she moved towards me.

She didn't really walk, it looked more like floating. She moved so gracefully, it looked as if she was an apparition in a dream.

"Dale." She said in a sigh and I smiled widely at her.

Her voice had altered slightly, not much though, there was a musical chime that had been added to her already soft beautiful voice.

"Emily." I whispered back and her eyes widened slightly, before she crushed her lips to mine.

She accidently bit my lip and her moans made me lose all sense of reality.

"No!" I heard my father yell and my eyes snapped open.

I saw her blood red eyes boring into mine as she tugged hungrily at my lip.

I wanted to push her off of me, but I couldn't.

I could never hurt my mate, so I let her.

In the blink of an eye, she was on the other side of the room with my father and Eleazar restraining her, while Carmen came to investigate my wound.

She sniffed my wound and then smiled a small smile at me.

"No venom besides his own, she already consumed the small amount she released with the bite." Carmen said as she motioned for Tanya and Kate.

My own venom was dangerous to humans, but no other species. The venom of another vampire though, could still turn me.

If I were to change, I would burn for a month, since my venom would be harder to be pushed out of my system. We had all decided to spare me the pain and keep me a half vampire, half human.

Both girls took a protective stance in front of me as Carmen walked towards her husband.

"Jasper, take Emily hunting. We'll prepare Dale's departure." Carmen said as Eleazar nodded in agreement.

Dad looked apologetic as he dragged Emily outside with him.

"No, I'm not leaving! Not yet!" I yelled at Eleazar as Carmen started packing my bags.

"Yes, you are. She couldn't even control herself with you. She needs to be trained immediately. Think of your son, Dale!" Carmen answered calmly.

"She'll be able to control herself once she gets home!" I said as I started to unpack my bags again.

"No, she won't! She's not your mother! She doesn't have that control Charlie and Bella had. She's just another newborn." Eleazar quipped as he dared me to protest him.

"But...but she's a Swan. Doesn't she have a gift? All Swans have gifts!" I had been so sure she would have a gift.

"I meant she doesn't have that control. I never said she didn't have a gift." Eleazar smiled slyly as he carried my packed bags down and into the helicopter.

"Well?" I was becoming impatient and with everything that had happened over the past couple of days, he really shouldn't be taunting me.

"Animals." He stated smugly as he motioned for me to get into the chopper.

"Animals?" I asked, wondering what he meant, as I slowly strapped myself in at front.

I would be flying myself, since I was the only one travelling.

I had learned to fly eighty years ago, along with several other members of my family.

"Mind control, but only with animals." Eleazar verified, before running out of the way as I cranked up the engine and the propellers started up.

_Cool!_

Was my last thought as I took off heading back home, crying all the way as more distance came between me and my one true love.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that depressing?**

**Hope you liked it though.**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love y'all **


	33. Chapter 33 : Animal

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**I've been in an accident and am currently still in the hospital. I couldn't refrain from updating though and I hope you'll still like it.**

**I'm sorry, if updates will take longer, since I'll have to recover for a while.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

"I meant she doesn't have that control. I never said she didn't have a gift." Eleazar smiled slyly as he carried my packed bags down and into the helicopter.

"Well?" I was becoming impatient and with everything that had happened over the past couple of days, he really shouldn't be taunting me.

"Animals." He stated smugly as he motioned for me to get into the chopper.

"Animals?" I asked, wondering what he meant, as I slowly strapped myself in at front.

I would be flying myself, since I was the only one travelling.

I had learned to fly eighty years ago, along with several other members of my family.

"Mind control, but only with animals." Eleazar verified, before running out of the way as I cranked up the engine and the propellers started up.

_Cool!_

Was my last thought as I took off heading back home, crying all the way as more distant came between me and my one true love.

* * *

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

Jasper forcefully pulled me out of the house and away from that delicious taste.

I snarled at him and snapped my teeth, trying to get to him, but he hit me with his power and a strong wave of lethargy came over me. As my body slumped, he threw me over his shoulder and ran into the woods with me.

I felt so tired and weak as I laid on the forestground. Jasper refused to pull back his power, untill he felt certain I wasn't going to attack him.

_I'm so thirsty._

_Why won't they just come already?_

_I need something, anything!_

Soft heartbeats grew louder as the patter of small feet alerted us to the presence of animals.

I lifted my head to the sky and inhaled deeply.

I could almost taste the scent on my mouth and I wanted it, badly.

I shifted my eyes to my left, where the sound was coming from and was shocked to see several bucks moving towards me.

_Aren't they supposed to run?_

_I thought they were afraid of vampires?_

The largest buck stepped right in front of me and lowered his head as if he was grazing, only the snow had covered every inch of the ground and there was no grass to be found.

I didn't hesitate as I inched my head closer to it's neck and sunk my teeth into it's soft skin.

I drank greedily and slightly sloppy, since a third of the divine liquid ran down from the wound.

The animal lost it's footing and toppled over, but that didn't deter me as I simply moved with it.

Draining it from the last of it's life's fluids, I still didn't feel satisfied.

_One more._

I had barely thought it and another large buck was already moving towards me.

I made quick work of that one as well and as the burn lessened so did my aggresiveness.

Jasper finally stopped controlling me and we strolled back to the house.

I was anxious to find Dale and apologize to him, but didn't want to let my emotions run away with me again, so I tried to focus on the walk.

As we reached the house, I sprinted inside, ready to tell Dale about my strange hunting experience and how sorry I truly was for almost draining him.

When I didn't find him downstairs, my nerves were getting the better of me and the burn started to flare up again. I clawed at my throat as I raced upstairs and checked all the rooms.

"What did you do to him?" I shrieked over and over as I nearly destroyed the bedroom I was in. Wood splintered, glass shattered, metal got dented, but I didn't care as I was slowly losing my mind and turning into the animal that hid inside.

A sound in the hallway drew my attention and I flung myself through the door and lunged at the unsuspecting man that just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I clawed, bit and tore into his marble body, not even taking the time to look at the vampire in front of me. All I could see was red blurs, in different shapes and sizes as my newborn state of mind pushed away any shred of human logic I might have had left.

Everything that happened after that was a daze and it was nearly an hour later that I regained my senses.

Carmen was frantically licking at the numerous wounds on Eleazar's body, sealing them up with her venom. I felt overwhelmed with guilt as I took in his mangled and scarred body.

_I did that!_

_Me!_

_I'm a monster!_

_An uncontrollable monster!_

I ran upstairs and into the room that had been assigned to me.

I dug through my bag in search of my cell phone, since I needed to talk to Dale.

Surely he would know how to calm me down.

Finally, I located the small device and picked it up greedily, only to make it break into a million pieces.

_Damn that newborn strenght!_

I screamed in frustration as I gently took out the only other thing that could calm me down.

I plugged my I-Pod into the I-home and soon music filtered into the room.

Ofcourse, luck wasn't on my side and I fell into a heap on the floor as guilt and self-loathing took over as soon as the words infiltrated my jumbled mess of a brain.

_**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

_**So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

_**So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**_

_**This animal  
This animal  
This animal  
This animal  
This animal  
This animal  
This animal**_

_**So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**This animal I have become...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Well, things aren't looking good for Emily.**

**Let's just hope she'll snap out of it quickly.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**Again sorry if it takes a while to update.**

**Review please.**


	34. Chapter 34 : Soon

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, nor do I own any characters from the Saga. **

**Dale, Emily and such however are entirely mine.**

* * *

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

I dug through my bag in search of my cell phone, since I needed to talk to Dale.

Surely he would know how to calm me down.

Finally, I located the small device and picked it up greedily, only to make it break into a million pieces.

_Damn that newborn strenght!_

I screamed in frustration as I gently took out the only other thing that could calm me down.

I plugged my I-Pod into the I-home and soon music filtered into the room.

Ofcourse, luck wasn't on my side and I fell into a heap on the floor as guilt and self-loathing took over as soon as the words infiltrated my jumbled mess of a brain.

**(This animal I've become – 3 days grace)**

**

* * *

**

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

It had been four months since I had last seen my Emily. Four long months of wallowing, self-pity and loneliness. Bryan kept me occupied during the days, but he still took afternoon naps and slept entire nights, leaving me with too much time on my hands. My mother and Melody were always around, but I hardly saw them. I walked around the house in a zombie state, plastering a fake smile on my face for Bryan and otherwise sulking like a little child.

Currently, I was sitting in my bedroom listening to sad songs which comforted me in an odd way, since the singers seemed to understand my pain.

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.  
It's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
and she's always gone too long  
anytime she goes away.**_

_**Wonder this time where she's gone,  
wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
and this house just ain't no home  
anytime she goes away.**_

_**And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know**_

_**Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,  
but ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
only darkness everyday.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home  
anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.**_

**(Bill Withers – Ain't no sunshine)**

I reflected briefly on the words and how true they actually were.

Without her everything felt out of place. The bed was foreign to me, the living room, everything was not like I remembered it, since she was the light in my life and now everything had dulled in comparison.

_**You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you **_

_**You say you're leavin  
As you look away  
I know theres really nothin left to say  
Just know i'm here  
Whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you **_

_**So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me **_

_**Take your time i wont go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you **_

_**Oh and i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me **_

_**And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me **_

_**I can't get close if your not there  
I can't get inside if theres no soul to bear  
I can't fix you i can't save you  
Its something you have to do **_

_**So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me  
Come back to me  
So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me **_

_**And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me **_

_**When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me**_

**(David Cook – Come back to me)**

Another song that couldn't be more thruthful. She did need to find herself again and she had indeed changed into something entirely different. I just hoped she would find her old self soon enough, because life without her was pure torture.

My mother staged another intervention as she came bursting into my bedroom and kidnapped my I-Pod for the millionth time. She just didn't get it. Tomorrow I would go out and buy a new one and then I would just transfer all my songs from I-tunes on my laptop to my newly acquired I-Pod. Bryan came walking into the bedroom and just like every day he asked the million dollar question. The one question that sent a agonizing pain through my chest.

"Dada? When momma home?"

"Soon, Bry, soon." I said, willing myself not to choke on the words.

* * *

**Poor Dale.**

**Well what do you guys think?**

**Let me know please.**

**Review.**

**Again I apologize upfront for not being able to update regularly.**

**I also know it's short, but it's hard to focus with a concussion.  
**

**Love ya and untill next time.**


	35. Chapter 35 : His fault

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**So I am home now, but still need to take it easy.**

**I'll try to update regularly**

**On with the story :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

My mother staged another intervention as she came bursting into my bedroom and kidnapped my I-Pod for the millionth time. She just didn't get it. Tomorrow I would go out and buy a new one and then I would just transfer all my songs from I-tunes on my laptop to my newly acquired I-Pod. Bryan came walking into the bedroom and just like every day he asked the million dollar question. The one question that sent a agonizing pain through my chest.

"Dada? When momma home?"

"Soon, Bry, soon." I said, willing myself not to choke on the words.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BryanPOV**

_Chocolate brown eyes stared at me._

_Beautiful red lips were curved into a breathtaking smile._

_The beautiful woman that looked so much like my grandmother walked up to me._

"_Bryan, sweetie, you have to eat the spaghetti, not smear it all over your faces." A soft, melodic voice said, before soft tinkling laughter errupted from her chest._

"_Momma?" I asked confused as I tilted my head, trying to make sense of what she was saying._

"_Oh, it's okay, baby. We'll just have to give you a nice bath. Would you like that, sweetie?" The woman chuckled as she lifted me from my high chair and carried me in her arms towards the bathroom._

_She set me down on the floor and handed me some rubber ducks as she turned the knob and water started to pour into the bathtub._

_Strange noises came from my throat as I giggled and talked jibberish to the ducks in front of me._

_Suddenly I was lifted in the air and placed into the water._

_The water wasn't hot nor cold, just perfectly in between as the woman scrubbed every inch of my face._

_Who is this beautiful woman?_

_Is it grandma? _

_No grandma has golden eyes._

_Is it Nanna?_

_No, Nanna is too old, she would not have been so young in my memory or dream._

_Yes, but grandma is still young, so maybe ..._

_Grandma is a vampire, she has never changed since before you were born. _

_Nanna being so young when you were born is just not possible._

"_Come on, Bryan. Time for bed, sweetie. Momma has big plans for tomorrow." She said as she smiled to herself._

_Momma?_

_Momma!_

_My mother!_

I shot upright in my bed, not believing what I had just seen.

I didn't have time to think about it though as the familiar sadness crept up inside of me.

The sounds of soft and painful music wafted towards my room.

Ofcourse my dad would be in his room again, listening to music that only intensified the heartbreak he already felt.

I strained my ears for a moment to listen as I slowly got up and got dressed.

_**A hundred days have made me older,  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
And all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight,there's only you and me**_

_**The miles just keep rolling,  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
but I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_**  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me**_

_**Everything I know  
and anywhere I go (yeah)  
It gets hard but it won't take away **_

_**my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me**_

I sighed as I recognized the song as one of Three doors Down.

I knew that this meant he would be in there for the rest of the day.

I knocked his door and after being met with nothing but silence I shook my head and headed downstears.

I had a wonderful father. Two out of the three days I could never have wished for a better father, but that third day he was nothing but a mess. Crying over a woman that left us almost 16 years ago. I couldn't cry anymore, my tears could have filled oceans by now, but I refused to spill another tear on that woman.

"She really loves you, Bry. You shouldn't think such things." Edward said as he looked up at me from the couch.

"I just don't understand, Edward." I sighed as I started collecting the books I would need at school today.

"Bryan, you can't be this oblivious! You know what we are! When you're dad bit ..." He cut off abruptly as he noticed his mistake.

"What did you say?" I asked as my head snapped towards him.

"Nothing. But you know what we are. We all explained the bloodlust. She's your mother, it would kill her if she accidentally hurt you." Edward tried to blow me off, by changing the point, but I wasn't going to stand for it.

"That's not what I asked. What did you say about my dad?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

Edward, being the coward that he is got off the couch and zipped out of the room before I could ask any further.

I heard a growl from the backyard at my thoughts, but I chose to pay them no heed as I ran upstairs.

Ofcourse another melancholy song infiltrated my eardrums as I neared his room.

This one I recognized as 'When you're gone' from Avril Lavigne.

I sighed heavily as I reached his door and hesitated in front of it.

Contemplating how to approach this subject, I still subconsciously listened to the song.

The lyrics where not lost to me, but filled me with a rage.

_He had done this to us! _

_He had bitten her, made her leave! _

_It's all his fault!_

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart,  
I'm missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do,  
reminds me of you,  
and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok**_

_**(I miss you )**_

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok**_

_**I miss you...**_

I didn't wait any longer as I threw open the door and charged in as if possessed.

He was going to get a piece of my mind, that was the only thing I was sure of right then and there.

* * *

**Uh oh!**

**What is Bryan going to do?**

**What will he say?**

**How will Dale take this?**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Reviews please.**

**And thank you all for your concerns and praises over the last two chapters.**

**I'm still on the mend and will have to keep from exhausting myself for another month or so, but otherwise I'll be allright. **

**I'm really happy to be home.**

**Love you guys and untill next time.**


	36. Chapter 36 : Bryan

**I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, your reviews really push me to update sooner.**

**I hope I won't disappoint you.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BryanPOV**

Ofcourse another melancholy song infiltrated my eardrums as I neared his room.

This one I recognized as 'When you're gone' from Avril Lavigne.

I sighed heavily as I reached his door and hesitated in front of it.

Contemplating how to approach this subject, I still subconsciously listened to the song.

The lyrics where not lost to me, but filled me with a rage.

_He had done this to us! _

_He had bitten her, made her leave! _

_It's all his fault!_

_**(When you're gone – Avril Lavigne)**_

I didn't wait any longer as I threw open the door and charged in as if possessed.

He was going to get a piece of my mind, that was the only thing I was sure of right then and there.

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

I had been so focused on my pain that I hadn't heard nor sensed Bryan approaching.

When he flung my door open, I snapped up my head towards the door.

His eyes looked murderous and as I opened myself up to gauge his emotions, I was taken aback by the overwhelming amounth of rage he was experiencing. Worst of all, the rage was directed towards me.

He charged towards the stereo and swiped it off the shelf, making it fall noisily to the floor. The sound of something breaking made me look away from his face and I could see the tiny fragments of plastic and metal. Before I could say anything, he started kicking the thing.

"Stop!" I said in my authorative father voice, since I was afraid he would hurt his foot.

He was only human after all.

"Don't you tell me what to do! You don't have the right!" He yelled as he gave the stereo a surprisingly hard kick and the thing flew across the room, shattering against the wall.

I stared openmouthed at the spot on the wall, where the stereo had made impact, there on the wall was a small indent due to the force Bryan had used.

_How can this be?_

_He's human!_

_Wait!_

_I don't have the right?_

_What the fuck!_

_I'm his goddamn father!_

"I have every right, I am your father and you WILL listen to me, young man!" I spoke in my stern voice again.

"No, you are not my father. You seized being my father, the moment you took my mother's blood and life. The moment you condemned her and made her leave me!" I thought my heart broke into a million pieces with his words, but nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"You talk to me about right! You don't have a right, father! You sit around wallowing in your sorrow, when it was all at your own hand! You destroyed Nanna's life by taking away my mother, you destroyed my life by making the one person I need above anything else leave, you destroyed my mother's life by ripping her away from everything she knew to be a monster in some unknown place, you destroyed your own life. You, father, are a despicable half of a human being, you are disgusting and if I never have to see your face again, so be it. I would never cry over it, since you deserve nothing else! How our family managed to stick by you for all these years, I don't know. In my eyes, you deserve nothing!" His voice was deadly calm, but his eyes were murderous. His emotions spoke of anger, betrayal and hatred.

It was simply too much and sent me to my knees.

He was right ofcourse, I had brought this all upon myself and I had hurt my own flesh and blood in the process.

I was not worthy of his sympathy, nor his love.

"I have to go to school and later I have football practice. I don't know if I'm coming home yet." He said with his back to me, before leaving without waiting for a reply from me.

I didn't see my son for the rest of the week.

Wednesday would be his birthday and we had planned out the entire party.

I could only hope, he would be back by then.

* * *

**EmPOV**

16 years had gone by and I longed for my boy increasingly with each day.

I wanted to hold him, hug him, kiss him and comfort him.

Over the past 16 years I almost ran home monthly, but Jasper was always there, stopping me, talking sense into me.

My boy would be turning 18 on Wednesday and I just needed to see him.

I had barely made it into the forest, when the all too familiar scent infiltrated my nose.

"Emily." He said my name in such a warning and stern tone of voice, that I just couldn't help but stop and turn around to look at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, his arms were crossed over his chest and flexed as he debated whether or not to drag me back physically or listen to me with the possibility this could turn ugly.

"Jasper, I need to see Bryan. Just for his birthday. Please." I knew I was begging, but I didn't care. Each day that kept me separated from Bryan and Dale killed me a bit inside.

"Emily, you know you're not ready for that." He sighed as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair.

"When will I be ready, Jasper?! Because I'm getting tired of just sitting here knowing my son is a day closer to his death every day." My voice raised with every word and I was getting really worked up. Jasper sent me a wave of calm and I could feel myself relax again.

"Em, you can't go and see Bryan. It took Edward almost 50 years to get over his bloodlust and comfortable enough to walk among humans. It took myself a whole lot longer. Fuck, Em, you've been here for 16 years and you slipped over a dozen times." He sighed in exasperation as he looked straight into my orange eyes. He was right though, I had slipped mere weeks ago and now I was willing to put my own child's life at stake.

If I was to go home, I would be around the scent of his blood 24/7, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

_Unless ..._

"Get Edward on the phone." I barked as I ran back to the cottage Jasper and I were living in.

"What?" Jasper sounded confused but did it anyway.

As soon as we were inside, Jasper grabbed his cell from the stand and dialed the number.

"_Hello?" _The familiar voice said and my heart lurched again. I had called Bryan once about 10 years ago and it made me ache so bad to be with him that I couldn't take the risk anymore.

I knew that if I heard his voice again, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from running home.

I didn't expect this particular voice could make me ache for home just as bad.

"Edward, it's Jasper. Emily wants to talk to you." Jasper quirked an eyebrow, probably wondering what I was up to, before putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey, Edward." I breathed, as I tried to get control of my nerves.

"_Hi, Emily. What's wrong?" _Edward sounded confused and he had every right to be. Out of the blue this forgotten sister or whatever I was to him called him with no incentive what so ever.

"How did you get over Bella's scent?" I asked. I knew I was being straight forward, but I didn't feel like making idle conversation.

_"Erm...Well, I surrounded myself with it constantly. I would visit her room at night, I would keep a sweater of hers for when we were separated and after a while I became desentisized in a way. That doesn't mean it wasn't still hard to be around her though, the burn was always there, but I got used to it. Why?"_

"I need to see Bryan and I need Dale. I can't bear being separated from them anymore."

"_Oh and when do you think you would be here?" _Edward's sounded alarmed, cautious, but still eager.

"I would like to be there for my son's birthday." I stated, conviction colouring my every word.

_"I'll bring you some sweaters. Bryan is staying over with his girlfriend for the time being, but I'm sure I could steal some of his used sweaters."_

"His girlfriend? Why is he staying there? And who is this girl? Did he tell her about us? Oh God, Edward! What's he like?" I couldn't stop myself as I started sobbing uncontrollably.

I didn't even know my own son. I knew nothing of his life or the kind of person he had become.

I'm a horrible mother.

"_Ssh, Emily. I'll tell you, just calm down." _Edward was silent as he waited for my sobs to quiet down. Jasper sent me several waves of calm and finally I regained composure again.

_"Well he turned out to be quite the handsome young man. He keeps his hair short and chopped and he has the same expressive brown eyes as his mother and grandmother. He's the quarterback of the football team and has dated quite some girls. Never serious though. well, untill last year. Her name is Natalie and she's a year younger than him. She has black hair and green eyes. I was actually there the moment he realized she was different than the others. We had an essay due for Literature and Bryan hadn't finished his yet, so he asked for my help. When we got to the school library during lunch, he was already getting annoyed. He expected me to write the essay for him, but that didn't fly with me. He had chosen to do an essay on Jane Eyre and he had barely read the first page, when she walked in._

_He gave her some stupid pick-up line about angels falling from heaven and she just walked by him, not even acknowledging him. Ofcourse, that got his attention, since he had girls falling all over themselves and had never been denied before."_

"Oh God, you make him sound like some player."

_"Well, he was. Anyway, he didn't understand this girl and went to sit beside her. He started about Jane Eyre, of all things and found him seriously lacking in his knowledge of the book._

_He tried to get her to write his essay for him and she just got up and left the library. He came back to sit by me and pouted like a little kid. "I never had a girl not writing my homework for me." were his words. I smacked him up the head and told him to grow up. The next week, he told me he had read the entire book, along with pride and prejudice and sense and sensibility._

_He managed to keep a conversation with her and things progressed from there. They've been together for a year now. She's a really sweet girl and a bookwurm. Bryan has become much more serious about school and has come to like reading books ever since he met her. He's still the typical jock, but not the dumb jock any more. He's very loyal to her and his friends, as well as the family. He learned our secret when he was twelve and hasn't spoken to a soul about it. He accepted us all eagerly, but a couple of days he found out that Dale bit you. He's really pissed now, because he blames Dale for taking you away from him. Bryan might not have shown his heartache about you not being there, but it was always there and to find out his own father is responsible for that. I can only imagine the betrayal he must feel, not to mention the pain. Bryan is not one to hold a grudge though, so I'm sure everything will work out fine. He's a real funny and easy going guy. He was slightly arrogant and cocky, but Natalie changed him. He respects women now and he's really a romantic soul. He always had the most respect for the women in our family, but other women were just there for his pleasure. I'm really glad he found true love and discovered that there is more than just a vagina to a woman."_

"God Edward! That sounds awful."

"_Well, it was awful. I had to see everything that went through his mind when he was conquering yet another girl. I also had to hear the hopes those girls held about conquering his heart by sleeping with him. It was really difficult. I wanted to warn those girls, but I didn't want him to be angry with me. I told him to treat them better once and he just looked at me as if I had just stepped out of the mother ship and was some alien species." _Edward chuckled to himself, before he spoke again.

"_There is something that has me worried though." _His voice was speculative and pensive.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked frantically

_"When he got upset with Dale, he threw his stereo to bits and even left a dent in the wall from the force behind his throw."_

"He's a quarterback, he must have a good arm." Jasper chimed in. _Huh? I didn't even know he was still here._

"_That powerful? I doubt it. Also today on the field, he managed to toss several guys off of him by using only one arm. If I didn't know any better, I would guess he was getting super human strenght." _Jasper's face scrunched up in thought.

"Has Carlisle tested his strenght yet? Maybe he should do some bloodwork as well. Do you think he might be evolving or something? Has his hearing improved as well? Any other signs?" Jasper was listing off questions, but his face stayed scrunched up. He looked very comical and in any other case I would have laughed at his face.

_"No, not yet. I'm going over to Natalie's to get you those sweaters and I can use the excuse that I want him to get checked out by Carlisle. Sound good?"_

"Yeah. Well I'll see you in a bit then?" My voice was shaking as my mind was troubled with scenario's of my boy changing into some animal or becoming an uncontrolled vampire.

_It isn't possible, he's only a quart vampire._

_But it hasn't happened before, who knows what side effect the vampire side has to his human system._

_If indeed this has to do with his vampire nature, then why now?_

_Why didn't anything happen sooner?_

I was so lost in thought, I hadn't even heard Edward arriving in the helicopter.

The scent of a human got my attention and I instantly became a frozen statue, trying to battle down the desire to search for this human that smelled so enticing.

As Edward entered the cottage, the scent only got stronger and I imagined the sweet blood pouring down my throat, dulling the burn.

"God, this is worse than I imagined. She reminds me of you, Jasper. You're control wasn't much better at that time." Sense came back to me as I remembered Edward and his purpose of being here.

I ran to him and snatched the bag out of his hands.

I plunged my nose into the bag, where it made contact with the material of cotton.

It was the sweetest and must awful torture, but for my boy I would endure it.

I needed to be there when he turned 18 and I had only a couple of days to achieve my goal in becoming used to his scent and thus not attacking him.

"I'll send the chopper to pick you guys up on Wednesday afternoon." Edward said, before leaving through the door again.

I was slightly aware of his departure, but couldn't even say thank you as the burn made it impossible to speak.

"You can do this, Em." Jasper said as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

The only reply he got from me was a growl.

_I would do this._

_For Dale._

_For myself._

_But mostly for my boy, my Bryan._

_

* * *

  
_

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**This was a longer chapter, so I hope I appeased you all.**

**Let me know, alright.**

**Just hit the button and review.**

**Love y'all and catch you next time.**


	37. Chapter 37 : Birthday

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**This chapter will contain a lot of descriptions regarding to clothing, since I wanted to show their personalities through their clothes :)**

**Well not all of them, but some are so typical :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

I needed to be there when he turned 18 and I had only a couple of days to achieve my goal in becoming used to his scent and thus not attacking him.

"I'll send the chopper to pick you guys up on Wednesday afternoon." Edward said, before leaving through the door again.

I was slightly aware of his departure, but couldn't even say thank you as the burn made it impossible to speak.

"You can do this, Em." Jasper said as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

The only reply he got from me was a growl.

_I would do this._

_For Dale._

_For myself._

_But mostly for my boy, my Bryan._

_

* * *

_

**Continued :**

**BryanPOV**

The day of my 18th birthday had come and I was feeling very reluctant to celebrate.

For the last two days I had been probed, pulled and pushed to extremes.

Grandpa Carlisle never did anything half ass, so I had to take it all in stride as he tested my blood, my urine, my hearing, my strenght, my eyesight, well everything he could think off actually.

I was tired, annoyed and dying to get somewhere quiet with Natalie.

Ofcourse, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Uncle Emmett had called Natalie to inform her of a party in my honour and she was doing everything she could think off to convince me to go.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing my dad, but I could never deny this girl anything.

I reminded myself not to adress anyone with uncle, aunt or anything like it, since I told Natalie the Cullens and Swans were family friends. She also believed me to live with my siblings and our mother, which in reality was my Nanna.

Dragging my feet, I stumbled into the house behind Natalie.

I took my time appraising my beautiful girl in her polka dotted dress as she greeted the family.

Grandma came rushing towards me in her purple dress with black belt.

"Oh honey, why didn't you call? I was worried sick!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug that was uncomfortably tight.

"Sorry, Bells. I just needed some time." I said as I kissed her cold cheek.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, which was unnecessary since tears would never fall from those eyes.

Nanna, dressed completely in black, pulled me into a human hug then and whispered words of encouragement into my ears.

"I missed you, mom." I said as I gave her a small smile. An anguished cry sounded from somewhere in the room, but I didn't bother to try and find the source of the sound as I moved on to the next member of the family.

My dad was shuffling his feet and staring at the floor below us, when I reached him.

"Dale." I said curtly. He swallowed thickly as he played with the seam of his blue t-shirt, before finally raising his pained eyes.

"I'm...Bryan, I ...Sorry." He stammered and my heart broke seeing my father in such distress.

I pulled him into a manly half hug, before moving to the next person.

I had forgiven, but not yet forgotten and I still needed time, but I couldn't see my father in even more pain.

Uncle Adam smiled as he winked at me and wished me a happy birthday.

He looked comfortable in his grey t-shirt and black dress pants. At least he was dressed up better than me. I wore a simple black fitted Nike shirt and dark jeans.

From the corner of my eye I saw my father moving to the other side of the room.

I didn't pay him too much attention as Aunt Irina pulled me into another too tight hug.

She was wearing some designer dress by the looks of it with black, grey and red stripes.

She looked lovely ofcourse, but vampires always tend to look beautiful.

I snickered loudly as I took in Aunt Anna's appearance. She had looked perfectly stunning in her white kneelenght dress and white heels, if she hadn't been wearing a bracelet that said in big black letters 'undead'. She followed my gaze to her bracelet and gave me a mischievous smirk, before growling lowly and licking her lips.

Ever since I found out what they were, she had tried to scare me.

Uncle Phil, who was standing next to her in white sneakers, a pair of jeans and a grey shirt, nudged her harshly and then wished me a happy birthday.

I clapped his back and moved on to my great grandfather Carlisle. He looked dashing in a black suit.

"Happy birthday, son." He said as he gripped my hand firmly, but not too tight.

"Bryan, my man! 18, dude!" Emmett exclaimed as he lifted me off the ground with his damn bear hugs. He was wearing a beige suit and had it completed with grey converse. I snorted loudly at his choice of shoes, before gasping for air.

Emmett released me instantly and handed me over to Aunt Rosalie.

She looked sexy as hell in her little red number, but since she was family I didn't touch.

My great grandmother Esme was next in line and was sobbing loudly as she pulled me into her cold embrace.

"How the time flies. You are growing up so fast, honey." She sniffed a little and kissed me on the cheek, hard.

I flushed and wiped the lipstick from my cheek.

Esme looked like something straight out of a fairytale with her flowing blue dress.

Charlie was next and looked every bit the simple man that he had always been with his plaid shirt and brown pants. Renee looked flaky and I can't even describe the thing she was wearing, although it suited her personality perfectly.

Uncle Edward looked as uptight as ever in his black suit and he nodded as he wished me the best. He grimaced a little as he listened in on my thoughts, but I didn't care in the least.

Aunt Mary looked cute in her pink dress, she was wearing a necklace with checkered hearts which only made her look even more adorable. As I pecked her on the cheek, I saw my father passionately kissing a woman behind her. White hot fury travelled through my body and Edward monitoring my thoughts pulled Natalie behind him.

_That bastard!_

_Was that why he bit my mother?_

_To get rid of her, so he could hook up with some sloozy!_

_Fucking bastard!_

I growled instinctively and threw the first thing I got my hands on, which happened to be a statue of an angel. It shattered against the back of my father's head and then my dad went down.

A man that looked like my father's vampire twin picked him up and moved him to the couch.

The man was dressed in a dress shirt and jeans, but the woman running behind him was wearing a beautiful yellow gown. As I looked closer she looked almost identical to my grandmother.

After she had been reassured that my dad would be alright, her ocher eyes finally found mine. A shock ran through me as the image of a dream appeared before my eyes once again.

The same woman, only in my dream she had brown eyes, stood before me.

_Mom!_

_If she's my mother, the male must be my grandfather._

_My mother!_

I didn't know what to do as I stood frozen on the spot, staring at this beautiful creature that was my mother.

* * *

**So that didn't go as it should, but at least they saw each other.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**And like always, outfits on profile.**


	38. Chapter 38 : Promise

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BryanPOV**

A man that looked like my father's vampire twin picked him up and moved him to the couch.

The man was dressed in a dress shirt and jeans, but the woman running behind him was wearing a beautiful yellow gown. As I looked closer she looked almost identical to my grandmother.

After she had been reassured that my dad would be alright, her ocher eyes finally found mine. A shock ran through me as the image of a dream appeared before my eyes once again.

The same woman, only in my dream she had brown eyes, stood before me.

_Mom!_

_If she's my mother, the male must be my grandfather._

_My mother!_

I didn't know what to do as I stood frozen on the spot, staring at this beautiful creature that was my mother.

* * *

**Continued :**

**EmPOV**

Okay, so this was going completely different from what I had imagined would happen.

I had waited in the back, so I wouldn't overwhelm him and ofcourse also that he would be able to give me his full attention after all the pleasantries had gotten out of the way.

I had never expected him to be so cold to his father and when Dale came to me, I just needed to comfort him. Ofcourse, being away from him so long had me quite frustrated and soon I was kissing my beautiful man.

I knew he had been in a rage before and dented a wall, but I never expected Bryan to throw something at his own father's head. When Dale slid to the ground like that, I couldn't help but freak out. Dale was only a half vampire and untill this very day, we still hadn't figured out what could actually kill him. Surely, his system must be weaker than ours, meaning he must have more weaknesses than being torn to pieces and burned.

As Jasper was attending to my Dale, I turned to find Bryan watching me.

Several emotions passed almost too quickly to see, but see them I did.

First loathing and anger, then confusion, followed by recognition and finally he just stood their awestruck.

I saw Natalie moving towards him, but he didn't acknowledge her presence as he kept on staring.

I decided to call it quits and walked up to him.

"Bryan, could we talk in private, please?" As soon as I opened my mouth to speak his scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I gritted the question out through my teeth and prayed I would be able to control myself.

"Sure, follow me." Bryan finally said, after visibly shaking himself out of his stupor.

Natalie was practically seething as Bryan gripped my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

His hand was so warm and I could feel the blood pumping in his veins, making me swallow even more venom.

He guided me up to the topfloor where my old room and Dale's room used to be.

He pulled me into my old room and looking around I noticed this was my son's room now.

Baseball caps were nailed to the walls, posters of football players and a couple of pin up girls were also spiked up there. His football gear was thrown around the room and the room had that typical teenage boy smell, you know that distinct smell of sweaty socks, tons of Axe deoderant and unfortunately since I'm his mother and I don't want to know these things, the scent of sex.

Bryan was looking at me expectantly as I appraised his room.

"Did you know this used to be my room?" I needed an icebreaker, so I asked the first question that popped into my head.

"Yeah, you moved to dad's room when you were pregnant." He answered as he lowered his gaze to his feet.

"Yes, but I still used it often just to get away from your daddy's snoring. I'm sure you've heard it lots of times as well." I tried to keep the conversation going, but I was reaching a dead end.

"Yeah I know, it's awful. I can even hear it in my own room." He commented, finally looking up at me. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened again.

_What the...?_

"Bryan? Bryan, sweetie, are you alright? Bry?" I was getting frantic with his unresponsiveness.

"Huh? Oh yeah! It's just...you're beautiful, well no more like stunning, or like a godess or something." Although I liked the fact that my son thought I was pretty, those words and the fact that he was fumbling with them didn't make me feel very comfortable.

"Bryan, you know you are my son right?" I asked as I unconsciously took a step back.

"Ofcourse, it's just ...I don't really have memories of you and I often wondered what you looked like, smelled like. I saw you a couple of times in a dream, but I wasn't sure if it really was you or grandma or even Nanna." He looked close to tears and I needed to put a stop to that swiftly. I never could watch a man cry.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave. You know that right?" I asked as I moved towards him and pulled him against my bosom.

"I know, it's just...I can't believe dad did this to me!" He finally exclaimed after searching for his words.

"No! No, Bry, this isn't your daddy's fault. I knew there was a risk and I stayed because I loved him. It was an accident and it had to happen someday anyway. I know I missed out on a lot and I can never right the years I missed with you, but I'll do whatever I can to make you see how much I love thruth is whether it happened then or now or in 15 years, someone will always need me and the older I get the more people learn to depend on me. Would it have been better if Dale had changed me now instead of 16 years ago? Honestly." I was hanging onto straws, but I needed him to see that my change would always have brought along sacrifices.

"Yes, because then I would have had you when I was growing up." He said as he sank down onto his bed.

"Didn't Bella and my mother take good care of you?" I needed to know.

"Ofcourse they did, but they are grandmothers, not my mother." He quipped.

"Fair enough, but think of it this way. If Dale had changed me now, I never would have been here to see you get married, have little babies of your own. These are also times in which you need your mother. You see, whether you are a boy growing up or a teenager becoming a man or even a grown man, you will always need your mother. Bry, you will always need me. And I promise you, from this day on I will always be there!" I sealed my promise with a good puberal spit in the palm and then I clasped my hand with his.

"Ew, that's gross mom!" I laughed as I looked at his face contorted in disgust and wonder.

"Alright, go wash your hands, I'll be downstairs." I said as I pecked him on the cheek, inwardly patting my back for not lusting after his blood anymore.

Bryan walked to his bathroom and I practically ran downstairs.

"I take it that went well." Dale commented as he saw me nearly skipping to his side.

I checked his head for bruises or bumps, but found none.

"As well as it could go." I said, before pulling him by the collar and kissing him passionately.

It had been too damn long since I had felt those perfect soft lips.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews are most welcomed :)**

**Love ya guys and catch you next time.**


	39. Chapter 39 : Presents

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

"Ew, that's gross mom!" I laughed as I looked at his face contorted in disgust and wonder.

"Alright, go wash your hands, I'll be downstairs." I said as I pecked him on the cheek, inwardly patting my back for not lusting after his blood anymore.

Bryan walked to his bathroom and I practically ran downstairs.

"I take it that went well." Dale commented as he saw me nearly skipping to his side.

I checked his head for bruises or bumps, but found none.

"As well as it could go." I said, before pulling him by the collar and kissing him passionately.

It had been too damn long since I had felt those perfect soft lips.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BryanPOV**

After I washed up my hands I walked back downstairs to see my mother sucking face with my father.

_Talk about EW!_

I walked passed them and straight to my Natalie, who seemed to be thinking over something really hard.

"Alright, now that my boy has returned, let's give him his presents." Nanna called out throughout the room as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

Nanna gave me a small square box and I unwrapped it quickly.

It appeared to be a jewelry box, but seemed to broad to be holding a ring.

I quickly popped the lid and there were two cuff links inside.

One with the letter M and another with the letter N.

"M for Melody and N for Natalie, that no matter what happens you will always remember us." She said as she wiped away a sole tear.

I hugged her quickly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mom." I said, although I looked at my real mother this time.

Pain flashed across her face, but she quickly wiped away the expression and smiled encouragingly.

Grandma came dancing towards me then and handed me an equally small box.

I opened it impatiently and looked a little confused when I was holding a car key.

"Go on, it's in the back yard." Grandma said as she smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

I walked through the backdoor and into the yard. My eyes bugged out as I stared at the silver Lotus Elise in front of me.

"No way!" I yelled to which my grandma only laughed. I ran to her and lifted her off her feet.

"Thanks sis!" I yelled as I kissed her cheek.

"My turn." I heard my grandpa say and then he was in front of me. I took my time studying his face, marvelling in the similarities between him and my father.

I opened yet another jewelry box, only to find a football pendant this time.

"Thanks, bro." I said as I bumped his fist. He smiled a little at the brother remark, but said nothing as he quickly snuck a peek at Natalie.

"Your present is standing against the wall." My dad said as he pointed to the kitchen door.

There was a really big box standing against the wall.

I quickly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a 47 inch flat screen tv.

"Thanks, Dale." I said as I went over to hug him.

"No problem, Bry." He said before releasing me.

Irina got me some new shoes, Adam got me a new ball to practice with, Edward got me several Austen books, Mary got me season tickets to the Giants, Rose booked a weekend at Ceasars in Atlantic City for Nathalie and me. Emmett bought me some new video games, although I think they were more for his benefit than mine.

Carlisle had tickets for Natalie and me to go see 'Phantom of the Opera' the upcoming weekend. He offered his chopper for us to use for the long journey.

Esme handed me plane tickets to Niagara Falls and a sheet of paper, which held our booking information for the week long trip.

By this point I was getting all teary eyed because of the wonderful family I belonged to and their thoughtful gifts.

Charlie bought me some new fishing gear in the prospect of tagging me along more often.

Renée got me an Egyptian cross to put on a necklace.

"It's called Ankh, it symbolizes a mythical eternal life, rebirth, and the life-giving power of the sun." She smirked a little when she spoke of the eternal life.

Phil bought me a laptop ofcourse.

Anna got me a cuff with my initials in diamonds.

I wanted to save my mother for last, so I turned to Natalie first, who was looking confused as to why I would take my mother's gift last.

"I thought I could give you your present later." Natalie said uncomfortably as she tried to pull the present back out of my hands.

Edward chuckled from somewhere behind me, but I paid him no mind as I tugged hard and ripped the paper off as soon as I had the gift in my possession.

My jaw hit the floor as I stared at the deliciously sinful football costume.

The top was so short it only covered her boobs, there was padding in the shoulders and those white shorts hardly covered her bum.

I could already picture my girl parading around in that and was instantly hard.

_Shit!_

_My mother is here and she doesn't need to see this shit!_

_And now my dad as well as my grandfather can feel how horny I am._

_Isn't life just grand?_

Another chuckle sounded across the room.

_Not too mention my annoying mindreading great uncle who can't stay out of my lust filled, horny as hell, teenage mind._

_I wonder if he and Mary act out a lot of fantasies he catches up on during the day?_

_Huh, that would be weird right?_

_I mean, who knows what kind of freaky stuff goes through some people's minds._

_But then again, Edward is a vampire, surely he must be a little kinkier than the normal human._

_They are unbreakable after all._

_I wonder if he ever took her hanging from a tree?_

_How would you do that?_

_And why the hell am I thinking of this stuff?_

_Oh right, the football outfit!_

_Shit, Natalie in that outfit!_

_Oh my God, I so wanna do her right now!_

_Drag her out of this room, push her against the wall and just pound into that hot, tight, wet pussy._

_Then drag her over to the kitchen table, bend her over and..._

_Oh shit, dad is looking pissed!_

_Right, empath!_

_Shake it off! Clear your mind!_

_Horny dick, Natalie naked._

_No!_

_Giants statistics, total first downs 323, first downs (rushing-passing-by penalty) 103-194-26._

_Yes!_

_A limp noodle!_

I smirked at Natalie and waggled my eyebrows letting her know that she was so going down tonight.

I finally made my way over to my mother.

She handed me something that felt like books, but I couldn't see it in it's wrapping paper yet.

Before I could make the first tear, she stopped me.

"Look at it in private. You can ask me later." She said as she glanced over at Natalie.

Figuring it had something to do with this family's vampirism, I nodded and put them aside.

Nanna cut some cake for everyone and passed it around. I noticed Mary dumping her cake in the flowerpot, Edward was more prudent as he crumbled the pieces between his fingers, my mom said something about getting something to drink and nonchalantly let it slide into the thrashcan, my grandpa jumped while talking about rabbits and somehow managed to throw the cake on top of the bookcase. I didn't notice the others though, but by the time I looked everyone's cake had mysteriously disappeared, except for Nanna, Natalie, dad and mine's.

As the party came to an end, Natalie didn't put on that sexy costume as expected.

Totally unexpectedly, she began to cry as she flung herself down onto my bed.

"Nat? Baby?" I asked cautiously as I moved towards my bed.

"Is she your ex?" Natalie suddenly asked and I must have looked as dumbfounded as I felt, since she continued.

"I'm talking about the girl that was kissing your brother. Why would you throw something at his head for kissing that girl? Was she your girlfriend before? Why did you go upstairs with her? Why was her present more important than mine, since you always save the best till last? Why were you so dumbstruck when you finally looked at her face? WHO THE FUCK IS SHE!?" Natalie screamed as she looked up at me, her face contorted in pure rage.

_Oh shit!_

_What to say, what to say?!_

"She's my sister." I answered. The lie had been told so often that it came natural.

_Since she would be living in this house, she would be my sister, there was no other explanation._

"Ew that's seriously messed up! Your brother kissing his sister! This family is sick! I've caught Irina kissing Adam once. What's with the sibling love? Who are you going to start kissing? Your mother? Bella? Your other brother, Jasper?" Natalie ranted.

"It's not sick! They are adopted! Dale, Jasper and Adam were adopted. They were three brothers and my parents didn't want to pull them apart, so they adopted all three of them. Haven't you noticed how Emily, Bella and I have the same brown hair as our mother? And how my brothers are all blonds? That's because they are adopted and not related to us by blood." I spoke through gritted teeth.

Hearing my girlfriend say my family was sick was seriously pissing me off.

"Okay, so if you accept their behaviour then why toss that figurine at your brothers head?" _Damn, why can't she ask simple questions!_

"Jasper used to date Bella and Dale Emily. Ofcourse since Jasper and Dale are twins and so are my sisters, you can understand some mix ups have occurred. One thing led to another and there was a huge, but I really mean gigantic fight. Emily and Jasper ended up running away together. They must have been about 14 and my mom searched for them, but never found them. Bella could never love anyone besides Jasper, but Dale has been dating someone for three months now. I guess I just overreacted when I saw him kissing someone else that wasn't his girlfriend. I went upstairs with Emily to talk about what had happened in all those years they had been gone from home and also to talk about Dale. You see, Emily never stopped loving Dale and although she had tried to settle with Jasper, he just isn't Dale. So she convinced Jasper to come home. Emily used to be my best friend as well as my sister and her present surely has a lot of emotional value, that's why I saved it till last. The fact that she wants me to look at it privately means I'll probably cry like a baby and I never want you to see that. I'm a man for God's sake, men don't cry." I ended with a shaky laugh.

_It's farfetched, thus believable._

"Oh my god, Bry, I didn't know. How awful to live without your sister slash best friend. No wonder you were a player, you were having some serious abandonment issues and didn't want to get hurt. I'm so sorry for acting like some jealous bitch. Forgive me?" She pouted a little and I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth.

"Always." I whispered against her lips.

_If she only knew!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well what did you guys think?**

**Let me know alright.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	40. Chapter 40 : Reunited

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**This chapter will be lemony.**

**Be WARNED :)**

**Also the chapter will rapidly change point of views, I hope you won't be too confused.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**DPOV**

You see, Emily never stopped loving Dale and although she had tried to settle with Jasper, he just isn't Dale. So she convinced Jasper to come home. Emily used to be my best friend as well as my sister and her present surely has a lot of emotional value, that's why I saved it till last. The fact that she wants me to look at it privately means I'll probably cry like a baby and I never want you to see that. I'm a man for God's sake, men don't cry." I ended with a shaky laugh.

It's farfetched, thus believable.

"Oh my god, Bry, I didn't know. How awful to live without your sister slash best friend. No wonder you were a player, you were having some serious abandonment issues and didn't want to get hurt. I'm so sorry for acting like some jealous bitch. Forgive me?" She pouted a little and I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth.

"Always." I whispered against her lips.

_If she only knew!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

We all chuckled as we stood ackwardly around the living room, looking up at the ceiling where Bryan had just managed to make up one hell of a story.

The Whitlocks were finally reunited and the emotions were going haywire.

Relief, happiness, joy, contentment were flowing constantly from all the occupants in the house, but one was stronger than others and judging from my father's black eyes it was effecting him just as much as me. The lust Mom, Dad, Emily and I were sending out was making me growl softly.

Any other time I would have been grossed out by the knowledge my parents were going to have sex tonight, but right now I couldn't be bothered by it.

_It had been 16 freaking years, it was only natural._

I picked Emily up bridal style and ran upstairs to our bedroom.

I just hoped we wouldn't be too noisy, since our son was sleeping on the same floor.

As I softly closed the door behind us, Emily struggled out of my grasp.

Seeing as how she was a vampire it wasn't hard to overpower me and then she disappeared into the bathroom.

_Great!_

_16 fucking years and she needs to groom herself?_

_Fuck!_

_

* * *

  
_

**JPOV**

After Emily and Dale ran upstairs, I attacked my mate's lips not caring about my brother and his mate standing less than five feet away from us.

Bella moaned as my tongue infiltrated that hot, delicious mouth of hers and my cock twitched at the familiar sound I had missed for too goddamn long.

I knew I was losing reign of my powers as everyone's breathing started to pick up and Bella pushed me back abruptly.

"Give me five minutes, while you calm down and come find me." She smirked before running up the stairs.

I adjusted myself and turned towards my brother.

"Sorry." I murmured as I struggled to control myself and my power, all the while keeping an eye on the master clock in the living room waiting for those five minutes to pass.

_I can do this!_

_I waited for over 16 years, I can wait 5 more minutes._

_Yeah right!_

As the third minute passed I ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

* * *

**AdamPOV**

"Maybe we should bring Natalie's gift up to Bryan. I have a feeling they are going to use it tonight." I chuckled as I picked up the box she had handed him earlier from the table.

"Why?" Irina questioned and I just looked at her as if she had just lost use of all her braincells.

"Did you not live with them for the last century?" I questioned, but still she was missing the point.

"I know and that's without the use of my gift, I just know there is going to be one hell of a lot lust flying around tonight, when those two empaths lose control of their gift." I clarified as I stared down at her.

Finally getting it, she smirked at me and started fiddling with her dress.

"Maybe you should get it up there. I have something to do." She said cryptically, before running up the stairs.

_Oh baby, I know what you have to do._

_

* * *

  
_

**BryanPOV**

"Emily fuck! What are you wearing?" I heard my father ask from the room next to us and I could almost feel myself gagging.

Natalie didn't seem to have heard him as she kept thumbing through the pages of the latest Cosmo.

A soft knock at the door adverted my eyes from her behind and I softly walked towards the door. As I opened it, Adam was standing there with black eyes.

_Shit!_

_Is he going to eat me?_

"I think you'll need this." He smirked as he handed me a box.

"Thanks, Bro." I said as I closed the door and opened the box revealing Natalie's football uniform.

_What the fuck?_

_Why would he bring it up?_

_Why would I need it?_

My answer was answered quickly as my cock sprung to attention and Natalie started to rub her legs together.

A sudden burst of lust hit me and I knew my damn father was to blame for that.

_Ew that's just nasty._

_Getting horny because of your parents._

_Ew! _

_Can't think!_

_Must have sex!_

_Hard dick!_

_Wet Natalie!_

_Shit!_

I threw the box onto the bed next to her and recognizing it, her eyes grew wide and she blushed before licking her lips.

_Score!_

_

* * *

  
_

**DPOV**

Emily sauntered back inside of the room in a short purple robe that revealed a little bit of black and red fabric underneath. I had already stripped down to my boxers and my dick twitched in their confinements as the she turned her back to me.

"Emily fuck! What are you wearing?" I asked as she bent over, giving me a view of some lacy fabric that belonged to the outfit she was hiding underneath that robe.

I was on my feet in no time and spun her around.

She looked quizzicaly up at me, just before I started untying the robe and pushed the satin fabric off of her shoulders, revealing a damn sexy as hell corset.

I couldn't control the hold on my lust and Emily started panting heavily as her own lust was tenfolded with mine.

My mouth crashed down upon hers and my hand went to my own personal heaven between her legs. It had been far too long and I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself for long, so I needed to make it good for her as long as I could contain my own desire.

That prospect went right through the door, the second my hand came in contact with her slick folds.

_No panties!_

_Holy shit!_

I growled as I started walking and she followed me, untill the back of her knees hit the bed.

I pushed her down onto it and lifted the frilly bottom of the corset, the part with the red bows, that covered her glistening sex.

Her scent was driving me wild as I licked her thighs and plunged two fingers inside of her, making her cry out my name.

I crawled onto the bed a little more and unable to wait any longer for that delicious taste, I removed my fingers and plunged my tongue deep inside of her.

"Shit Dale!!" She hissed as her back arched and those glorious tits were just begging for me to touch them.

One hand on her hip, I used the other to grab hold of that perfect mound.

Her moans were spurring me on and I started to work her faster, alternating between flicking her clit with my tongue and plunging back into her and thoroughly tongue fucking her.

My dick kept twitching in the damn boxers, scolding me for not plunging into that damn heath already, but I needed my mate to feel good first.

As I felt her starting to clench around me, I moved my body onto her left leg and used the hand that was holding her down by the hip to replace my tongue at her core. I licked upwards untill I reached that nub. I curled my fingers inside of her hitting her G-spot and then bit down onto her clit.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Daaaaaaaaaale!" Emily cried out from their room above us, while I was still trying to hold onto the last shred of control I had.

For the last ten minutes, Bella had been dancing seductively for me.

It was absolutely unbearable and my need for her grew with every passing second.

Ofcourse, it wouldn't be that unbearable if she not had chosen to wear a pink babydoll that barely covered her tits and the matching thong that barely covered her center.

I took off at full speed again, desperate to reach her this time, but once again got knocked to my ass as the shield surrounding her kept me from touching her.

"Throw me a fucking bone, woman! I'm dying here!" I yelled, feeling frustrated as hell as I raked a hand through my hair.

She stiffened and then suddenly she gave me a wicked grin.

_Oh shit!_

She extended a leg and I saw the blue shield retract a little bit, leaving her leg out of the shield.

I didn't need to think as I lurched myself forward and gently removed the pink heel.

I started licking and nibbling at her toes.

_Keep your cool, Jasper!_

_She'll get what's coming to her as soon as she leaves her bubble._

_I'll show her, playing with a man like that._

I licked up to her calf, her knee and finally her thigh.

Her leg shook as she struggled to keep it lifted and I could see ripples in her shield.

_Almost there._

I kept licking and sucking at her thigh, since it was the closest to her center that I could reach without being pushed back by that damn force field.

"Major, stand back!" She moaned and my dick twitched.

_Shit!_

_She called me Major!_

_I'm a goner!_

_I'm weak!_

I did as asked and released her leg, stepping back a little.

"Strip!" She barked and I gulped as I stared at her dumbfounded.

"I said strip, Major!" She growled and my eyes widened as I hurried to remove my clothes.

As my erect manhood came to view, she purred and started dancing again.

_No, please!_

_No more dancing!_

_I need you._

My face fell and I lowered my head, uncertain of how to proceed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I was tackled and my growling mate was straddling me.

My lust spiked again and she snarled as she felt me projecting it throughout the room and possibly the house.

"How dare you stay away from me for 16 years?" She snarled as she ripped the thong away and slammed herself down onto me, sheathing me into her heath.

My eyes rolled back and a low, strangled moan escaped my lips.

"Answer me, Major!" She growled and my eyes snapped back to hers.

"I needed to help her." I said pathetically.

"Another woman!" She snarled.

"You left me here, alone for 16 fucking years for another woman!" She growled before slamming down again. I cried out at the overwhelming feel of her and felt my eyes rolling back again.

'She's our daughter-in-law.' I tried to say, but no sound was coming out of my mouth. Then she slapped me.

_She fucking slapped me!_

_Right in the face!_

"Focus, major!" She snarled as she started moving faster, but with equal force and brutality.

"You...WILL...NEVER...LEAVE...ME ... EVER...AGAIN!!" She snarled out each word between thrusts and all I could do was nod as she left me speechless.

"Who do you belong to?" She whispered as she stopped her movements, making me whimper weakly.

"You." I said as I tried to grab her hips, but she managed to slap away my hands each time.

"Who?" She asked again, a little louder.

"You." I said again, which made her pinch my nipple.

"Who is that, Major?" She growled this time.

"YOU, COLONEL!" I cried out as she bit down on the other nipple.

"Damn straight, Major!" She said before resuming her movements.

I started to pulse inside of her and could feel myself grow as my orgasm approached rapidly.

I was moaning incoherently and thrusted up into her with equal force, blinded by lust.

And then she fucking stopped again.

"Bellaaaa." I whined like a little damn girl and the damn smirk was back on her face.

"That's Colonel to you, Major!" She growled before moving off of me entirely.

I whimpered at the loss of her and then she took me into her mouth.

* * *

**AdamPOV**

Jasper was nearly driving me insane with the lust he kept sending my way, not to mention the noises coming from down the hall were stimulating as well.

It sounded like Bella was giving him one hell of a HARD time.

I had come to the room with every intention of spending the night with my mate, but she had took off. Stating, she needed something she had lend out to Rose. I knew it had to do with some clothes, but I didn't know what it looked like or anything.

I couldn't help myself though with all the lust and noises coming from all around me as I fisted my erection and started stroking it softly.

I noticed Irina's scent as she ran into the room covered up by a big fur coat and turned on the stereo. It sounded like a spaceship landing or something and I was wondering what the hell my mate had planned. She threw a smoke bomb to the floor and I shook my head at her silly antics.

As I heard the 'spaceship had landed' and the fog cleared, my jaw hit the floor.

Irina was standing in front of me in a sinful silver outfit. A short top that barely covered her breasts and a short skirt. Both were decorated with very thin black belts.

I scooted to the end of the bed to have a better look and she put her silver leather high heel against my chest, pushing me down onto the bed.

In less than a second she jumped on top of me, rubbing her bare sex against my erection.

"I am from the planet Oral, show me what you earthlings mean by sex." She said and my dick twitched. I flipped her over and showed her all night what sex was all about.

* * *

**Bryan POV**

I kept hearing moans and shouts from all around the house and it made me wonder how much my hearing had approved over the last week.

After I had given Natalie her costume, she had disappeared into the bathroom.

I kept wondering what could be taking so long, but waited patiently as I kept being hit by wave after wave of lust coming from my father and possibly grandfather as well.

Finally, I heard her shuffling towards the door and held my breath in anticipation.

There she was looking like every teenage guy's wet dream in her outfit.

The padding on her shoulder was turning me on beyond belief and I had her pinned under me in no time.

* * *

**DPOV**

I moved slowly and tenderly inside of her, never breaking our eyecontact as I sent her wave after wave of my love.

"I won't last long, it's been too long." I whispered before taking her nipple in my mouth, still keeping our eyes locked.

"It's okay, let go." She whispered back and she cupped my face and pulled it towards her.

As our lips met, I stiffened, my muscles locking as bliss ran through me and my eyes rolled back into my head.

My orgasm along with my emotions, made her clench around me and fall over the edge along with me.

It was beautiful, it was soft, it was loving, it was us.

I kissed her gently once more and let myself fall down onto her.

She was a vampire now and would be able to support my weight.

She ran her hands over my back as she sighed happily.

"I love you, Dale." She whispered and I recopriated, before falling asleep.

* * *

**JPOV**

I felt my orgasm fast approaching as I tugged gently at her hair. Knowing what I was trying to tell her, she still chose to ignore it as she sucked me harder and faster.

"Bel...Erm...Coloneeeeeeeeel!" I cried out as my seed spilled into my mouth and she swallowed around me.

"What is this blowjob earthlings always talk about?" Irina asked from down the hall and I couldn't stop the chuckles that erupted from my chest.

Bella burst out laughing as well and then winked at me.

"You should have asked earlier, alien. You could have seen a demonstration." Bella said, knowing Irina and Adam would be able to hear.

Adam's growl sounded throughout the house and only made me laugh harder.

"Enough!" Bella yelled as she pushed me down upon the bed.

"Get me off, Major!" She ordered and I gulped as several options flashed through my mind of things I could do to her.

I pulled her down and then flipped us over.

I ripped the last piece of fabric off, since they covered those delicious breasts and started licking a path from her neck to her ear

"I said get me off!" She growled and my dick hardened once more.

_Damn the things this woman does to me._

I moved to her core and plunged my tongue deep inside of her as I circled her clit with my thumb.

"Mmm...Like that...Oh...Oh...." She moaned as her head thrashed around on the pillow.

_Time to turn the tables._

"Look at me, Bella!" I growled as I plunged a finger inside of her.

She didn't argue as her eyes found mine and I gazed into those black pits of desire.

"You are so beautiful, darlin'." I purred as my lips found her clit and I licked it, earning another throaty moan.

"Jasperrrr." She moaned.

"Uhuh Bella, it's Major, remember." I reminded her before biting down on her clit.

"Shitttttt!" She hissed, before her mouth fell open in a perfect O and her scream seemed to die down in her throat.

Before she could recover I had myself sheated inside of her, filling her to the hilt.

"I don't want to hear a sound coming from you! Do you understand, Bella? Nod, if you do." I ordered as I thrust into her slowly, struggling not to pur in contentment at the feel of her.

She nodded as her black eyes gazed into mine.

She bucked her hips into mine, urging me to go faster.

_Oh we can't have that now can we._

I hovered over her as I restrained her hands with one of my own and slapped her thigh as I curled my lip upwards reveiling my teeth.

"You will not move either! Got it, Bella?" I said to which she responded with another nod.

"Good!" I said, before I started to pick up speed.

"You feel so good, darlin'. No one could ever feel like you." I purred as I drove into her at vampire speed.

She moaned out as I hit that spot inside of her and I slid out of her immediately.

"I said not a sound, soldier! On your hands and knees!" I growled as I stood at the end of the bed.

As she moved into position her beautiful round ass stuck in the air, begging me to touch her.

_Punishment!_

_Don't forget!_

_Oh right!_

Shaking my head I moved untill I was right behind her.

I smacked her ass hard and she yelped in surprise.

I repeated the process for nine more times, as her juices flowed more with each blow.

"Will you make another noise?" I asked as I stroked her beaten skin lovingly.

She shook her head no and I pressed a kiss on each cheek, before position myself directly behind her.

I rubbed her center for a little while, untill my hands were covered in her juices and then I circled her other entrance. She stiffened for a moment, but then managed to force herself to relax.

Pushing finger after finger inside of her, untill she was ready for me, I used the time to kiss her spine and cheeks.

Finally, I pushed into her in one swift moment and my eyes rolled in the back of their head.

A long throaty moan left my lips as I entered her.

I waited for her to become adjusted to the intrusion and then started to move inside of her.

As I found her center and started rubbing her clit, she wasn't able to hold back the sound errupting from her chest.

She growled, moaned, snarled and groaned with each thrust, but I couldn't find it in me to stop anymore. I was already to lost in the sensations and thrusted harder and faster, spurred on by her responses.

I felt Bella starting to clench around my fingers as well as my cock and then she was shaking violently as she let out a loud roar.

"Belllaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed as I came hard inside of her.

* * *

**BryanPOV**

We both heard my grandpa cry out 'Bella' and the most powerful feeling of bliss washed over me. I came instantly inside of Natalie as she clenched around me, milking me for all I was worth. Feeling utterly spent, we snuggled together and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**AdamPOV**

Damn empaths kept sending out so much bliss that I kept coming. I might be a vampire, but even we have limits, so when Irina was ready to start round 15 I couldn't get little Adam to cooperate anymore. I felt utterly dejected as we were forced to listen to Jasper and Bella for the rest of the night.

_Now that's a guy with stamina._

By the time they finally ended their little lovefest, I had felt 19 waves of bliss coming from Jasper and had listened to Bella come 27 times.

_Fucking Major, making me look like a weak ass pussy vampire._

I growled a little and then turned on ESPN, seeing as how Irina was on the phone with Tanya and that shit could easily take hours.

At least tomorrow night wouldn't be quite this eventful and we could have some peace.

_Yeah, I know this stuff, remember._

_

* * *

  
_

**So I hoped you guys liked the chapter.**

**Warned you about the lemons, right :)**

**Well, review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	41. Chapter 41 : Human

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**AdamPOV**

By the time they finally ended their little lovefest, I had felt 19 waves of bliss coming from Jasper and had listened to Bella come 27 times.

_Fucking Major, making me look like a weak ass pussy vampire._

I growled a little and then turned on ESPN, seeing as how Irina was on the phone with Tanya and that shit could easily take hours.

At least tomorrow night wouldn't be quite this eventful and we could have some peace.

_Yeah, I know this stuff, remember._

_

* * *

_

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

I was having breakfast with my boy, I read the paper minus the sports page that Bryan had already claimed for himself.

"I'm sorry, dad." He said suddenly, making me look up in surprise at him.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked as I put the paper to the side and waited for him to continue.

"Everything. For blaming you about mom, for throwing that thing at your head. Everything." He sighed as he shook his head, disappointment the primary emotion, disappointment in himself.

"It's okay, Bry. It's been an emotional week." I said as I patted his hand and went back to my breakfast.

"Dad?" His voice was hesitant, his emotions going haywire with nerves, indecision and fear.

"Yeah?" I was feeling a little anxious myself after sensing his inner turmoil.

"Do you think mom would hate me for wanting to stay human?" He asked out of the blue, making me swallow thickly.

"Human? You want to stay human?" I didn't believe what I was hearing. As a kid he had always wanted to be a part of this family forever.

"Yeah, I want to grow old and have lots of grandbabies, I want to go to college on a football scholarship. I want to marry Natalie and I want to have a real job. I want to be able to sit on the porch when we are eighty, taking in the neighbourhood and how much things have changed since our childhood. I don't want to live forever, dad. You don't have purpose in life." He explained.

"What do you mean we don't have purpose! We do have purpose, Bry! I will love your mother forever and she is my life in every way, she is my purpose for all eternity." I was getting defensive now, but he had struck a chord.

"That's just it, dad. You have seen almost everything there is to see in this world, you no longer marvel at the changes of the world, you don't strive for more or to better yourself, since there are no secrets for you to this life any more. I want our life to stay a journey, a mystery and I want to always be able to appreciate the little things. You guys don't do that anymore! The world and time moves around you, but you don't see it since you have seen better things and nothing can impress you anymore. Sorry, if I don't want to take life for granted! I do not want immortality, dad. Sure, it sounded cool when I was a kid, but I have seen how it really is with mom. There is no glamour in that life. Sorry, if I'm a disappointment, but all I want is to just live out my life like a regular human being." Bryan spoke with such a passion, that I couldn't help but believe him.

Ofcourse, living in a house filled with vampires, a conversation is never private and I could hear Emily sobbing upstairs in our room, as well as my mom. Dad was comforting her the best he could.

"No mother should ever outlive her child, Jasper! Poor Emily. My grandbaby will die someday! Do you get that?" She whispered in a angry tone at my dad.

"Ofcourse, I do Bella, but it's his choice! Go to Emily, comfort each other, since I'm apparently doing such a piss poor job!" Dad snapped, before storming down the stairs and out the back door.

The emotional climate was getting too much to bear. I was already struggling with my own emotions and the others on top of that made me burst out crying like I hadn't cried in over a hundred years.

"Dad? Dammit, don't cry!" He groaned as he looked away from me and swallowed away his pain at watching me like this.

Adam walked into the kitchen then, setting himself down across from Bryan.

"Bry, I respect your choice, really I do. But I think there are some things I should share with you. Thing I know that will come to pass. I will not betray to many events, but these things are imperative for you to make the right choice." Adam said as he glanced at me quickly and turned back to Bryan. Bryan nodded at him to just tell him already.

"As you have noticed, there are certain things changing, improving in a way." Adam started to which Bryan nodded.

"It will get a lot worse and you will not always be able to control your strenght, speed and such. You will never be able to play football on a scholarship, since you will not exactly play like a human. Your senses are improving and will become as developed as your fathers, even though you remain human in every other way. These super senses in a way will become like a curse. You will become a loner at school, terrified of exposing yourself, you won't be able to have a good night sleep because of all the noise, you will often become violently sick because of some scents. You must bear in mind that you have senses that no human has ever had to tolerate before and they will wear down your body, Bry. Think long and hard before making your final decision, please." Adam concluded before patting him on the head and walking back out of the kitchen.

Bryan slumped in his chair as he placed his head in his hands and stared at the kitchen table.

"You can always try to stay human and if you can't take it anymore, we will always be here for you." I tried to offer him some guidance, before running upstairs to comfort my wife.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Dale had been comforting me for the last three hours, but nothing could console me.

I pulled out of his embrace and locked myself in the bathroom as I involuntarily started plotting a way to make sure Bryan would become an immortal.

The things going through my mind were awful, every last one of them.

They varied from getting a bear to attack Natalie with the use of my gift, so we would have to turn her and insure myself of Bryan's acceptance to join her into this life, to 'accidentaly' attacking my own son.

Ofcourse, I could never purposely hurt my son in such a way, but a desperate mind couldn't be controlled.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I started dry sobbing all over again.

How was I ever going to come to terms with the demise of my own son?

It's something that I would never be able to bear.

Maybe, it was just the time for me as well.

As Bryan's human life neared it's end, I would make sure that mine would end as well.

I nodded to myself and with new resolve finally straightened myself and headed out of the bathroom with a genuine smile.

Bryan deserved the life he wanted and I would stand by him no matter what.

* * *

**  
**

**So what did you guys think? **

**Did you like it?**

** Review please. **

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	42. Chapter 42 : Senses

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EmPOV**

How was I ever going to come to terms with the demise of my own son?

It's something that I would never be able to bear.

Maybe, it was just the time for me as well.

As Bryan's human life neared it's end, I would make sure that mine would end as well.

I nodded to myself and with new resolve finally straightened myself and headed out of the bathroom with a genuine smile.

Bryan deserved the life he wanted and I would stand by him no matter what.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

Bella and I had both started to teach at the university again. Each morning we would draw false lines and wrinkles on our faces, since there hadn't been enough time for the others to completely forget us. Bella, who was a non make up type of girl, complained every single moments as the fine eyeliner started to create signs of old age that weren't supposed to be on our faces.

It had been two years since Bryan had dropped the bomb on us stating he wanted to stay human and he was currently attending this university with his wife Natalie.

They had eloped together the night of their high school graduating. Irina still shivered in disgust each time they whipped out the pictures of their marriage in Vegas.

They had just taken a cab from the airport to the closest wedding chapel and got married in the clothes they were still wearing from graduation. Natalie had wore a very soft pink dress with tight bodice and puffy skirt with high heels and pearls. Bryan had wore a dark pair of jeans, a blue button up shirt and a pair of sneakers. A Freddie Mercury wannabe had officiated the marriage and posed in each picture with a hot pink microphone high in the air as he dipped back a little to sing into the mic.

They had been so happy together, it was hard to believe how everything had slowly started to get worse for wear. We barely saw Bryan these days, since he stayed locked up in his dorm room unable to drown out all the noise around him. Natalie is making herself sick with worries, but Bryan won't explain to her what is going on.

I had decided to finally man up and confront my grandson about this.

His wife had the right to know what was going on and why he refused any medical treatement.

I wrapped up the last class for today and started packing up at an annoying slow human pace.

Making my way across campus over at the dorms, I spotted my wife from the corner of my eye evading the much 'younger' professor McKneely's advances. I snickered and shook my head as I made a bee line and walked past them on purpose.

Bella gave me a death glare for finding humour in the situation, but I couldn't help the silent chuckle that escaped me, before making the situation a whole lot worse.

"Flirting with the younger ones again, Bella? Just wait untill we get home, I'm getting tired of this shit! What? Am I not good enough anymore now that I have become of age? Why do you keep doing this to me, Bella?" I whined in a pathetic voice as I glared at the professor, whose face had just lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

Bella cursed too lowly for human ears and sent me another death glare.

"Excuse me, Lionel." She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from him.

"What are you doing? Do you want him to follow me around all year?" She hissed.

"Ofcourse not. You know I'm a possessive son of a bitch." I smirked before clicking my tongue and raising my eyebrows.

"I just like watching you squirm, darlin'." I said in a husky voice that worked like a charm, because my nose got instantly assaulted with the distinct scent of her arousal.

She growled in frustration at her own weakness, before flipping me off and heading over to the parking lot. I snickered at my wife's antics, before walking over to the dorms.

I stood in front of the door of Bryan's dorm room and shuffled my feet uncomfortably as I tried to think of what to say.

"Come in, grandpa. I can hear and smell you remember." Bryan called out in a weak voice from the other side of the door.

As I walked in I had to do a double take at the sight of my grandson. I hadn't seen him in months, but nothing had prepared me for the sight in front of me.

Bryan was sitting hunched over in the corner of the room, the rings under his eyes a dark grey from lack of sleep. His face was pale and he was shaking violently as he kept on scrunching up his nose as if he smelled something offensive. His hands were clutching his head tightly, his eyes squinted as if he was having a massive hangover. He had thinned considerably since the last time I had seen him and fear struck me. He looked like a living corpse, surely he wouldn't survive long if he kept this up.

"Bryan you can't go on like this." I said as I crouched in front of him and took in the sunken cheeks.

"I know." Bryan whispered in a defeated tone.

"You have to tell Natalie the thruth. Give her an option as well. As for you, it's obvious you'll need to be changed sooner rather than later. You're body is giving out on you, Bry." I said right before the scent of spaghetti wafted into the room from somewhere down the hall. Bryan's face scrunched up even more and he started to dry heave.

"The scents just keep getting stronger." He said in a soft voice as if afraid to speak too loudly.

I nodded my head in understanding, before flipping open my cell phone.

I dialed the familiar number and he picked up after the second ring.

"_Jasper? What can I do for you, son?" _

"Carlisle, Bryan is getting worse. You'll need to come pick him up in say three hours and prepare yourself to change him. Is that alright with you, Bry?" I asked as I awaited his answer. Bryan nodded curtly as he sighed another defeated sigh.

"_Alright Jasper. Edward and I will pick him up then. What about Natalie?" _

"I don't know yet. Bryan has agreed to speak with her, but I'm not sure what her answer will be." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I just prayed she wanted to be changed as well and spent her existence with Bryan. If she ran now, she would break the poor kid's heart in a million pieces.

_"Alright. Well, stay close to monitor the situation and inform me on time so I can make the necessary preparations."_

"I will. Thank you, Carlisle."

"_You're welcome, son." _ He said before the dial tone alerted me to the fact that he had hung up on me.

Natalie walked into the room fifteen minutes later carrying a bag from the local McDonalds, containing two cheeseburgers, a strawberry shake, a chocolate shake and some french fries from the smell of it. Bryan started dryheaving again as the different scents assaulted him and I grabbed the food away from Natalie and headed into the bathroom where I threw it into the bad.

"You can eat it later, in there." I said as she glared at me.

"First you need to listen to Bryan. I'll be right outside your door if you need anything." I said, as I walked out of the door and closed it behind me.

I rested my head against the wall, hoping that everything would work out just fine for my grandson.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know alright.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	43. Chapter 43 : Natalie

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed.**

**Love.**

**Shirley**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

Natalie walked into the room fifteen minutes later carrying a bag from the local McDonalds, containing two cheeseburgers, a strawberry shake, a chocolate shake and some french fries from the smell of it. Bryan started dryheaving again as the different scents assaulted him and I grabbed the food away from Natalie and headed into the bathroom where I threw it into the bad.

"You can eat it later, in there." I said as she glared at me.

"First you need to listen to Bryan. I'll be right outside your door if you need anything." I said, as I walked out of the door and closed it behind me.

I rested my head against the wall, hoping that everything would work out just fine for my grandson.

* * *

**Continued :**

**Natalie POV**

Jasper's odd behaviour already had me on edge as I moved to sit on the couch and motioned for Bryan to sit beside me. He slowly rose from the ground and unsteadily walked over to me.

He plopped himself unceremoniously down next to me and with shaking hands took mine in his. He looked so tortured it tugged at my heart to see him in such distress.

"What it is, baby?" I said as I ran my hand down his cheek that had sunken in over time.

Lately, I hardly recognized the boy I fell in love with in this pained man, this unhealthy man.

"Well, you know how I told you there is nothing the doctors could do about this infliction, right?" He started and once again I found myself wondering what this mystery disease is that only runs in his family. His family all looked so healthy, where Bryan looked like he was about to kick the bucket at any given time. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and nodded, anxious to hear where this was going. If he was going to die, I didn't think I would be able to survive.

"Well, that's because this is not some human disease." He said, before grimacing and grabbing his head, covering his ears.

_Not some human disease?_

_What it's alien or something?_

_Or animal?_

Bryan lifted his hands and sighed in relief as he turned back to me, looking at me with defeated and saddened eyes.

_Oh my God, he IS going to die!_

I felt the tears already forming in my eyes as I looked at my beloved Bryan.

"Well you see, my family isn't human." He suddenly exclaimed and I got up from the couch.

_What?_

_Is he nuts?_

_Is this a side-effect from whatever disease this is?_

"Oh ok." I said as I urged him to go on.

"You know the Cullens and Swans. Well they are also my family. Emily is my mother, Dale is my dad, Jasper my grandfather and Bella my grandmother. The others are my great aunts and great uncles, except for Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renée, who are actually my great grandparents." He blurted out as if he was spitting out something nasty that had been stuck in his throat for way too long.

"Oh really and then what are they? Have they found the fountain of youth or something?" I knew I sounded snippy, but I wasn't going to let him drag me into his delusions.

"No, they are vampires. Well, all but my dad, who is a halfbreed and I am human. But since I am human my body can't take the vampire abilities that have been passed down to me." He told me. He made it sound like it was the most normal thing in the world and I wondered how long he had been having these delusions.

"Bry, baby." I started as I put a hand on his arm. He looked up at me with so much hope that it killed me to say.

"We'll get you all better, baby. I know a really good doctor who is going to fix you all up. Okay, baby?" I saw the light in his eyes die as he stared at me with unseeing eyes.

"Which doctor?" He asked in a monotone voice, his mouth had set in a grim line.

"Dr. Akes." I said as I grabbed my purse and started digging through it.

Dr. Akes had been my Psychology professor, but he also had a practice at home.

"Akes? Your professor? The shrink!" He exclaimed as he got up off the couch, his eyes still dead but some life back in his voice.

"Ssh, baby. He'll help you okay." I said as I pulled him into my arms, intent on embracing him. Bryan backed away from me as he sunk to the floor and then Jasper came running in.

Jasper looked at me with dark, angry eyes as he picked up Bryan and brought him to our bedroom.

I dialed the number on the card as Jasper tended to my husband.

"_Dr. Akes speaking." _

"Hello, professor. It's Natalie Whitlock." I said as my voice broke over my last name, the name Bryan had given me.

"_Oh Natalie, dear. What can I do for you?"_

"It's about my husband. I think-" I didn't get to say more as Jasper ripped my phone out of my hand and closed my cell.

"You are not calling a psychiatrist. Bryan isn't lying and for you to think so doesn't give you much points in my book." Jasper hissed in an angry voice.

_Oh Lord!_

_Jasper is also delusional._

_What are they eating?_

_Maybe, it's something in their water._

_Some kind of waist chemical dumped into the water they are using._

_Could be._

_Right?_

"I am not delusional, Natalie nor is Bryan." Jasper said as I reached for my cell he had disregarded on the coffee table.

He quickly snatched up the phone seeing what my intention was and then to my shock he crushed it in his hand.

I stood there shocked, not blinking, not speaking for a while, untill Jasper moved towards the kitchen and filled a glass with tap water and brought it to the bedroom.

"It has no distinct smell or taste, so it won't upset his stomach." Jasper explained as I quirked an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about.

"Still don't believe me? Wanna see my teeth?" He said, before smiling widely, exposing razor sharp teeth. I swallowed thickly as my heart started drumming in my chest.

_Vampires?_

_Vampires._

_Vampires!_

_VAMPIRES!!!_

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I backed away untill my back hit the wall.

"Oh relax, will ya. We don't drink from humans. We are still the same people you've known for all those years. So please, don't be afraid." Jasper said as he kept standing on the same spot as before.

As a knock sounded on the door and Jasper opened the door to Edward and Carlisle, my instincts kicked in and I screamed.

I screamed and screamed, untill I saw Jasper approaching me.

I noticed that Edward and Carlisle were standing at the bedroom door and didn't think twice as I ran for the front door and didn't look back untill I found myself several miles away from our dorm.

* * *

**Sad, isn't it?**

**Poor Bryan.**

**Well, let me know what you thought.**

**Reviews, please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	44. Chapter 44 : Change

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Love each and everyone of them.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**Natalie POV**

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I backed away untill my back hit the wall.

"Oh relax, will ya. We don't drink from humans. We are still the same people you've known for all those years. So please, don't be afraid." Jasper said as he kept standing on the same spot as before.

As a knock sounded on the door and Jasper opened the door to Edward and Carlisle, my instincts kicked in and I screamed.

I screamed and screamed, untill I saw Jasper approaching me.

I noticed that Edward and Carlisle were standing at the bedroom door and didn't think twice as I ran for the front door and didn't look back untill I found myself several miles away from our dorm.

* * *

**Continued :**

**DPOV**

We were all gathered around in the living room of our Alaska vacation home, when dad and grandpa came in carrying a weak Bryan. My heart clenched painfully as I looked at the way my son had deteriated and the blank look in his eyes as if he had nothing to live for anymore.

I wondered briefly where Natalie was, but feeling my son's and dad's emotions, something told me that whateven happened, it was pretty awful.

Rosalie walked up to him first and hugged him.

"Please, hold on. We'll always be here for you." She whispered as she pecked his cheek.

"We love you, dear." Esme said kissing him on the cheek.

"You'll feel better soon, Bry." Irina said, hugging him fiercely.

"You'll do fine, honey." Renée said peppering kissing all over his face. I rolled my eyes at my grandma.

"Be strong for a little while, Bry." Anna said, squeezing his hand.

The rest offered their short farewells to human Bryan as well, before Emily broke down in sobs hugging his body as close to her as she could.

"She's a fool for leaving you, sweetie. I see it in your eyes. Please, just remember us, your family and how much we love you. Please, let us save you, honey. Momma can't live without her little boy." She cried tearlessly. Bryan caressed her cheek and she leaned in to it.

"Momma." He croaked, before turning his face away offering his neck to her.

We all looked shocked, since we were intending to leave before any blood got spilled and we surely didn't want Emily who struggled the most with her bloodlust to do it.

Carlisle moved forward determined to take over, but Bryan shook his head at him.

"Momma." He croaked again and then Emily's lips were at his collarbone.

"Sorry, honey. I'm so sorry." She whispered, before sinking her teeth into his neck.

I grabbed his calfs and wrists and bit down as well, set on speeding up things and helping out Emily, who looked barely in control of herself as she violently pulled back from his neck with a horrified expression on her face.

The entire family sat around staring at him for a full 24 hours as he whimpered and whined.

As the 25th hour arrived, he suddenly bolted up from the bed and we looked in shock as his chocolate brown eyes looked back at us.

He looked exactly the same, except for the color of his skin that had paled considerably.

His muscles, his eyes, his hair, the rest of him was exactly the same as before.

He took each and everyone in with unimpressed eyes and then headed towards the kitchen.

We watched silently as he took a raw steak out of the fridge and devoured it.

My family gagged, because it was human food, while I gagged at the fact that it was raw.

When he had finished it off, we watched as he grabbed a bag of O negative out of the fridge, we kept it there for emergencies and drank it cold from the package.

He belted and smiled sheepishly at us, before making a face at the leftover pizza.

Carlisle looked curiously at him and then moved forward, feeling at his stomach.

"You don't have the need to purge yourself after digesting the steak?" He asked, somehow making it sound as if he already knew the answer would be no.

When Bryan shook his head no, he nodded thoughtfully and then asked him to run with us.

Bryan's vampire senses that had been at normal vampire level before the change had heightened even more and he outdid us all in strenght, speed, smell and hearing.

"Remarkable." Carlisle commented as he looked in amazement at his great grandson.

Overtime, we came to learn that the appetite for raw meat was a combination of his humanity and vampire life. Since the lines had been crossed before his change, this seemed to be an aftereffect and although he couldn't stand other foods except raw meat, he could still pass somewhat for human due to his appearance.

Bryan was broken though, scarred for life at the hand of Natalie and he barely left the house, choosing to drink from the donated blood over hunting.

We all tried to reason with him, telling him that he would fall in love again and that it was no good wasting away his afterlife locked up in the house, but he would have none of it.

Three years passed like this untill one day, he headed out to the market for supplies at Bella's request and returned more confused, but more happy at the same time, than ever.

* * *

**BryanPOV**

I had bought everything on grandma's list and turned around to head back over to my car, when I spotted her.

She was inspecting some apples as she looked at it from side to side, twisting her wrist and softly caressing the texture with her long, slender fingers to check if they were not too overly ripe.

Her dark hair had grown and flowed deliciously untill just above her behind. The wind played with the strands of hair that blew behind her.

I was lost in memories of my hands tangling themselves in her soft hair, when she suddenly turned towards me and smiled beautifully at me.

I moved towards her as if in a trance, untill I was standing right in front of her.

"Hi." I whispered and her smile didn't falter as she looked me over.

"Hey you." She answered, before handing the apple to the person manning the stand and ordering a pound.

"So how have you been?" She asked, looking up at me and making me lose my train of thought as I got lost in her eyes.

"Oh I've been good. You?" I said, when I finally found my voice again.

"Okay." She said as I watched her smile fall a little, her eyes still holding everything I had seen all those years ago. She paid for her apples and the loss of eyecontact nearly crippled me with pain.

"Well, I have to go now. See you later." She said as she blinked furiously as if trying to hold back tears. She turned away and started walking, while I just stood there watching her.

When she rounded the corner of the street, my feet started moving and before I knew it, I had followed her all the way to her little house.

I checked the streetname and her housenumber and reluctantly turned back.

All the way back to the market and my car, I kept thinking back to our short conversation. I was fairly positive that I had seen love in her eyes, for however brief our eyes had been locked together.

I started thinking back to our marriage and remembered this one song that she had loved immensely.

As I arrived home, I was filled with hope that I might be able to win back the only girl that ever held my heart, but at the same time thoughts of a possible new love interest and/or children kept plaguing my mind.

I passed by my dad and nodded shortly in greeting, dumping the bags on the kitchen counter and heading into my room.

I started up my laptop and started gathering pictures of me and Natalie.

I burned them on a DVD along with the song, hoping she would understand what I was telling her.

When the DVD was finished I put it in an envelope and wrote down the adress.

I ran quickly over to the post office and dropped the envelope in the mail box, hoping it would bring back the woman I loved.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 44 for ya.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.**


	45. Chapter 45 : The end

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story.**

**It's been a long journey ever since the beginning of I'll find you, but we finally reached the end of it all.**

**I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BryanPOV**

I passed by my dad and nodded shortly in greeting, dumping the bags on the kitchen counter and heading into my room.

I started up my laptop and started gathering pictures of me and Natalie.

I burned them on a DVD along with the song, hoping she would understand what I was telling her.

When the DVD was finished I put it in an envelope and wrote down the adress.

I ran quickly over to the post office and dropped the envelope in the mail box, hoping it would bring back the woman I loved.

* * *

**Continued :**

**Natalie POV :**

I woke up breathing heavily and reluctantly heaved myself out of bed. Ever since I ran from Bryan that day, I hadn't been able to sleep peacefully. My heart yearned for him and my body ached for him in ways I would never understand. Jasper's words that had barely made it into my conscious mind when I was paralyzed with fear only registered the day after, when I had been able to clear my mind and really started to grasp the situation. I started thinking about the life we had built together and all our times together. All of the sudden I knew, I loved Bryan and nothing could ever change that, not even belonging to some mythical immortal race that preyed on humans, which Jasper had said they didn't even do. So with a full heart and a clear mind, I headed back to our dorm, only to find that my husband was gone.

I went to the Whitlock mansion, the Swan house and even the Cullen's mansion, but there was no sign of any of them. I searched for three whole years, finally finding a lead in Charlie Swan's hometown. A dark native American man told me that there were presumably others like them in the Denali Area. I met up with them and they sent me to this little town, where I am now living. Three days ago I saw Bryan on the market and my heart thundered in my ears at how perfect he still looked and how much I wanted him. Regrettably, conversation hadn't gone exactly as I had planned and with a heavy heart and lead in my shoes, I dejectedly had headed home. I walked outside to collect my mail as an image of Bryan smiling at me at our old High School flashed before my eyes again. I grabbed my mail and headed back inside, dying for that first cup of coffee that would make me just a little bit more alert.

I switched on the coffeemaker and sifted absentmindedly through my mail, when a big brown envelope drew my attention. The familiar handwriting made my heart skip a beat as I ripped the envelope open and a homemade DVD fell out.

I headed into my living room and put it in the player, sitting down on the couch and pressing play.

Tears started to roll down my face as pictures of our time together filled the screen, hundreds of them like a slide show played before my eyes. That wasn't the only thing though, the song that was playing on the background, broke and healed my heart at the same time as the familiar words suddenly rang with great clearity and profound meaning.

_**It took me by surprise  
When I saw you standin' there  
Close enough to touch  
Breathin' the same air  
You asked me how I'd been  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine  
Oh, but baby I was lyin'**_

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you  
And, that's what I really meant to say**_

_**And as you walked away  
The echo of my words  
Cut just like a knife  
Cut so deep it hurt  
I held back the tears  
Held on to my pride and watched you go  
I wonder if you'll ever know**_

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you**_

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm really not that strong  
No matter how I try  
I'm still holdin' on  
And here's the honest truth  
I'm still in love with you  
And, that's what I really meant to say**_

_**That's what I really meant to say  
That's what I really meant to say**_

By the time the DVD stopped playing I was nothing but a mess of a woman. I grabbed the envelope searching blindly for a note, a letter, but founding nothing else. As I turned the envelope over, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest as I saw an adress staring back at me.

I grabbed my coat and ran outside to my car.

* * *

**BPOV**

We were having a family day out back, playing football, cuddling in the grass, having a very unconventional picnic which was made up of blood, blood and some more blood.

Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting last night and preserved the blood of 12 bucks especially for today.

Esme was sitting on the sidelines to make sure everyone played fair, while Jasper and I were lying in the grass. Soft kisses rained on my face as I kept a close eye on my son and grandson.

The three most important men of my life were all here, laughing and happy and I couldn't be more content.

Bryan's head suddenly snapped towards the house and we all stiffened seconds before we heard the footsteps of someone walking towards the back of the house.

Low growls sounded from Jasper, Emily, Dale and me as Natalie came into view and I noticed her trembling.

I put my hand on Jasper's arm and he quieted instantly as he cocked his head to the side and focused on her emotions.

"Love, awe, understanding, fear and regret." He whispered too low for Natalie to hear.

Dale and Emely were still growling, but not as viciously as before. It was just their parental instinct that prevented them from keeping quiet.

"I-I got your-erm- DVD." She stuttered as she looked around at everyone with fear in her eyes.

"Let's leave the young ones to talk." Carlisle said and we all agreed as we followed him inside.

We all crouched low with our eyes just above the banisters of the windows as we looked at Bryan and his wife out back.

"Natalie." Bryan breathed as he closed his eyes and took in her scent.

"Bry, I-" Natalie choked up as she started crying and looked at the ground.

"Ssh, Nat." Bryan said as he pulled her into his chest.

"I-I tried – to f-find you, b-b-but you were g-gone." She gasped between tears and I saw the flash of hope in Bryan's eyes as his arms tightened a little around her.

"Really?" He asked in a small voice, that belonged more to a child than a grown man.

"Yes- the Indian guy at – F-Forks sent me to D-Denali and t-then they sent me here." She explained as she hiccupped from crying so hard. Bryan took her chin and lifted her face so he could look deeply into her eyes

"I was always waiting for you, even when I didn't know it." He said as he gently cupped her cheek. The display made venom sting in my own eyes and I moved closer to Jasper, who instantly pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, Bry. No one has ever made me feel this way. Please, forgive me for that day. I was so stupid." Tears started to fall down her cheeks again as Bryan gently brushed them away.

"There's nothing to forgive. I would be freaked out too." He chuckled a little, before turning serious again and leaning forward.

We all heard Natalie's gasp as his face came closer with hers and Bryan froze not knowing whether to pull back or continue leaning forward.

Natalie made the decision for him as she tugged his shirt and pressed her lips firmly on his.

We all moved back from the window and I noticed that all the men where holding their significant others.

"I love you, Bry." We heard Natalie gasp.

"I know. I love you too, baby. For eternity." Bryan responded.

We all smiled at each other as we realized that our family would finally be complete and Bryan would be happy again.

The next day, Bryan bit Natalie and now fifty years later, we are still perfectly happy.

There were no more humans or halfbreeds to extent our family, but we were content with each other. Besides, we had deserved some peace.

We had ofcourse split up into four families this time to avoid posing a threat to the Volturi, but life was good and filled with love.

_What more could anyone ask?_

I kissed my Jasper passionately as I wrote the final chapter of my story, which had started so long ago with a bizar search through time and space.

The end.

* * *

**Well that's it.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**I'll miss you all.**

**You have been so loyal to this story and it always feels like I have to let go of a part of me, when my stories come to an end.**

**Maybe, I'll hear from you again, or maybe I won't.**

**I wish you all the love and happiness though.**

**Goodbye.**

**Shirley**


End file.
